Un momento u otro
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Expectativas de Elsa y Hans como pareja: Nulas. Pero eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos un rato con ellos. Modern AU. Helsa. Conjunto de OS interconectados entre sí. "Y, sin quererlo, se enamoró de la misma mujer, por segunda ocasión"
1. Rumbo a las clases

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family/Humor.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Rumbo a las clases_

* * *

Las coletas castaño rojizo se movían de un lado hacia otro mientras su dueña observaba los diferentes objetos en los estantes, los ojos verde azulado de la menor curioseaban los artículos en venta de la tienda.

-¡Mami, Tinkelbel! -exclamó la pequeña sentada en el asiento del carrito de compras, señalando un bolso escolar de _Tinker Bell_, colgado en lo alto de uno de los estantes blancos.

Elsa rió ante el entusiasmo de su hija menor, que disfrutaba de la variedad de objetos en la tienda de útiles escolares. Tocó la naricita de su pequeña y asintió.

-¿Te gusta, cariño? Cuando tengas la edad de Phillip podrás tener una así, recuerda que ahora no necesitas una muy grande -la niña se cruzó de brazos, pero le miró intensamente sin decir palabra, recordándole a Elsa las veces que su hermana Anna lo hacía. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su hija-. Lo siento, Emma, no funcionará.

La chiquilla de casi tres años infló sus cachetes y abrió los ojos al ver a la persona que se acercaba.

Elsa suspiró y se giró.

-No, Hans -dijo al mismo tiempo que su hija exclamaba '¡Papi!'.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, mirando entre su princesa y su esposa, la última señalaba con sus ojos azules a un punto sobre sus cabezas.

Hans sonrió de lado al comprender el intercambio que ocurría. Definitivamente era cierto lo que Elsa decía, consentía demasiado a sus hijos.

Desvió la mirada y observó la diversión de su hijo de seis años, próximo a entrar a la escuela elemental. Phillip iba tomado de su mano porque se habían alejado para 'inspeccionar críticamente' un par de cajas de lápices de colores.

Su pequeño rubio se soltó y colocó el artículo en el carrito, para luego tomar la mano de su madre.

Él, por su parte, se acercó para reclamar nuevamente el mando del carrito.

-Mamá tiene razón princesa, no podemos comprar la mochila ahora.

-¿No? -susurró Emma, mirándole con ojos llorosos.

¡¿Por qué le hacía eso?!

-Porque alguna niña grande querrá tenerla, si la compramos nosotros ella no podrá utilizarla y tú tampoco, porque estás muy pequeñita para usarla. ¿Te gustaría que otra niña no pueda tener una para ir a la escuela? -utilizó su tono de abogado, esperando que funcionara con su pequeña.

Ella lo pensó unos momentos, observó con ojos brillantes la bolsa y aplaudió animada.

-¿Cuando yo sea glande? -cuestionó sonriendo. Hans asintió, procediendo a empujar el carrito.

-Ésa es mi princesa, sólo no crezcas tan rápido -pidió sonriente mientras avanzaban en el pasillo número seis, donde pensaban escoger cuadernos.

Observó a su esposa revisar tres de ellos, con diferentes imágenes de los personajes favoritos de su hijo. Pasó tras de ella.

-Me la pagarás -murmuró en su oído.

Ella rió, los mechones de cabello rubio se agitaron. Hans robó la lista que cargaba en su mano, escrita por su tendencia a ser organizada.

-¿Qué prefieres cariño, _Capitán América_, _Bob Esponja_ o _Phineas y Ferb_? -propuso Elsa, enseñándole los tres cuadernos a su pequeño.

Hans negó, ambos conocían la respuesta, pero respetaban la opinión de los menores.

-¿Cuál de los tres crees que es mejor? -le preguntó él a su hija, que desvió la mirada de una imagen de _Winnie Pooh _y_ Piglet_. Emma rió.

-¡Uno de cada uno! -exclamó su hijo, brincando en su lugar.

-¡Plincesa! -gritó la pequeña, señalando otro cuaderno junto a los que había tomado Elsa.

El pelirrojo revolvió el cabello de su hijo.

-¿Para qué uno si se pueden los tres? -discretamente le ofreció un guiño a Phillip.

-Hans Westergaard -musitó su esposa mirándole firmemente. Se imaginaba el discurso de que no había que consentir en exceso a sus hijos, aun cuando tuvieran los medios suficientes para hacerlo.

Ella tenía razón, pero era mucho más divertido sacarle de sus casillas.

-Papi tiene ploblemas -su princesa sonreía. Su pequeño campeón se alejó inocentemente a colocar los cuadernos en el carrito.

-¿Verdad que es divertido, Em? -dijo su hijo. Elsa ignoró a Hans, escogió cinco cuadernos más de la pila y se dispuso a cargarlos. Él los tomó de sus manos y los colocó en el carrito.

Ella le ignoraba intencionalmente.

-Phil, corazón, ¿cómo va la cuenta? -pidió a su hijo amablemente. Él sonrió a su padre antes de seguir las instrucciones de su madre.

-Uno, dos, tres -señaló con sus dedos mientras los enumeraba-, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ocho. ¡Son ocho!

-Muy bien -Elsa tomó con delicadeza la lista que Hans cargaba en sus manos y buscó entre su bolsa negra el bolígrafo con adornos de copos de nieve-. Yo iré leyendo la lista y lo buscarás en el carrito.

-Sí mamá -concedió emocionado el menor de los hombres Westergaard, sintiéndose un niño grande.

Hans apoyó sus antebrazos en la manilla azul del carrito, bufando ante la poca atención de su esposa. Se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su hija, que rió antes de colocar sus pequeñas palmas en su rostro para acercarle y darle un beso en su frente.

-¿Tú no serás malo con papá? -Emma negó y pasó sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello-. Buena niña.

-Crayones -siguió su querida rubia, Phil alzó la caja, como había hecho con los lápices de color, el paquete de gomas de borrar, los cuadernos, la tijera de poco filo, el sacapuntas azul, el diccionario, la regla de treinta centímetros y otros artículos en el carrito-. Muchas gracias, caballero -manifestó Elsa sonriéndole a su hijo.

-De nada, mami -expresó el menor, inclinando la cabeza como había visto que hacían los hombres en las películas de princesas que su hermana y prima veían.

Hans se apartó con delicadeza de Emma, que se había entretenido 'tratando' de hacer una trenza como las que usaba su madre; revolvió sus cabellos para que se deshicieran los nudos provocados por los experimentados dedos.

Alzó una ceja cuando Elsa sonrió en su dirección.

-¿Podrías ir a buscar las hojas de colores mientras Phil y yo vamos por un pegamento? -instruyó la rubia, cruzando sus brazos sobre el vestido azul que cargaba.

Él suspiró y asintió.

-Vamos princesa -le indicó a su hija, que movió su mano despidiéndose de su madre. Aprovechó a dar un beso en la mejilla de su esposa cuando pasó a un costado de ella, que negó divertida.

* * *

Elsa soltó la mano de su hijo para decidirse entre dos folders, donde colocaría los dibujos que sus alumnos acostumbraban a obsequiarle. Dirigió una breve mirada a Phil cuando sintió que se apartó de su lado, él se encontraba a unos pasos, leyendo los nombres de las marcas en los estantes.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió que llevaría el que tenía a _Mickey _y sus amigos. Alzó su cabeza al percatarse que la voz de su hijo no se escuchaba.

Lo buscó con la mirada rápidamente.

Suspiró al hallarle a unos metros de ella, acercándose a una pequeña torre de lápices adhesivos.

-¡Ya encontré el pegamento! -gritó Phillip con alegría antes de tomar uno de la base.

-¡No! -exclamó Elsa, mirando inútilmente cómo caían los objetos de la pirámide. Uno a uno rodaban en las losetas blancas del establecimiento.

Se acercó con rapidez y observó que los ojos verdes de su hijo se habían abierto por la impresión.

-Lo siento -susurró el pequeño, mirando el artículo en su mano. Elsa pasó una mano alrededor de su hombro y besó su cabeza.

-Fue un accidente, cariño, pero siempre hay que tener cuidado, ¿te asustaste? -él negó lentamente-. Vamos a recogerlos entre los dos, ¿te parece?

Phil asintió, ambos se hincaron para reunir los objetos desperdigados en el suelo.

El pequeño rubio se alejó para buscar los que estaban a una distancia mayor, Elsa se dedicó a juntar los que estaban cerca.

Una mano tomó el pegamento que iba a levantar.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo los ordenaré por usted. Fue un accidente de su pequeño hermano -le dijo el hombre y ella se sonrojó por las palabras, con casi treinta y un años era un halago escuchar eso-. Además es mi trabajo -el joven señaló el letrero que portaba en su pecho, donde se podía leer 'Soy Jack'. Trabajaba en el establecimiento perfectamente surtido de útiles, aun cuando tenía aspecto de universitario.

Elsa asintió y él le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

Su hijo se acercó con una mirada enojada dirigida al joven veinteañero.

-Muchas gracias -manifestó Elsa soltándose sin brusquedad, con sus ojos advirtiendo a su hijo de no hacer alguna maldad al empleado. Phil juntó sus manos en gesto de súplica, pateando el aire como ejemplo de lo que haría.

La rubia negó y el pequeño resopló con fastidio, entregándole el adhesivo al castaño que ofreció su ayuda.

-No te preocupes, compañero, no hubo algún daño -expresó amable el joven-. No se le cobrará nada a tu hermana -sus ojos marrones miraban con admiración a Elsa-. Es mi trabajo acudir en ayuda a quien lo necesite.

* * *

Hans empujaba el carrito platicando con su hija de los colores que habían en el paquete de hojas.

-Rrojo -pronunció Emma con esfuerzo, él asintió observando los artículos de oficina que se ofrecían en la tienda. La silla de su estudio necesitaba cambiarse.

-¿Qué es rojo? -preguntó con interés. Ella llevó su dedito a su mentón.

-¡Frresas! -el pelirrojo rió.

-Fresas -corrigió sonriente, Emma asintió y sus ojos brillaron ante la información, tal como hacían los de su esposa al aprender algo nuevo.

-Manzana de _Blancanieves_ -agregó la niña-. Brruja mala.

-Sí, la bruja es mala, princesa -Emma asintió y señaló una mochila roja-. También es rojo, muy bien.

Bajó la mirada al paquete de hojas. Sonrió de lado al observar que era turno del color favorito de su esposa y su hijo.

-Sigue el azul -comentó tocando con su dedo el apartado donde se apreciaban los tonos de hojas.

-Azul, ¡mami! -exclamó la castaña. Hans asintió y miró tras su hija cuando se aproximaban a salir del pasillo con los paquetes de folders.

Encontró una escena que le irritó, empujó el carrito con rapidez para aproximarse.

Un mocoso adolescente miraba atontado a su esposa.

-No se le cobrará nada a tu hermana. Es mi trabajo acudir en ayuda a quien lo necesite -dijo el muchacho sonriente. Claro que la naturaleza de la rubia no era ser grosera y por eso no le había apartado. Elsa era demasiado buena, ¿él?, no.

-Exactamente, es su trabajo ayudar, no coquetear con mi esposa -pronunció en un falso tono amigable, fingiendo como en los juzgados. Elsa soltó una risita al voltearse.

El joven tragó con detenimiento observándole, asintió sin demora.

-De verdad agradezco la ayuda, mi hijo no tenía intención de derribar la pirámide, está emocionado porque inicia su primer año -explicó la ojiazul tranquilizando al jovencito. Hans bufó y su hijo se acercó a chocar su palma con él.

Emma volteó.

-La ropa de mami es azul -aseveró sonriente.

-Sí, Em -concordó Phillip, tomando una esquina del carrito para irse, despidiéndose del joven castaño con la mano que restaba. La pequeña imitó su acción.

-¡Adiós! -agitó su manita como despedida.

Elsa rió negando, mientras su esposo sonreía con arrogancia ante las acciones de sus hijos.

-Es prácticamente un niño, Hans, me encerrarían por prestarle atención -ofreció bromista marcando el pegamento y las hojas en su lista, de cualquier forma sabía que no eran celos-. Sólo falta la mochila para Phillip.

-Otros veinte minutos -masculló el pelirrojo. Emma seguía señalando los interminables objetos azules, abundantes en el lugar.

* * *

-Cariño, sólo puedes llevar una de las dos, escoge la que te guste más -arguyó Elsa tras diez minutos de 'razonar' con su hijo, ya cuatro mochilas habían sido descartadas. Era un gran problema que Phillip se pareciera a su esposo y su hermana. Insistentes hasta el cansancio y listos, sumamente listos.

-Pero papi dijo que para qué tener uno -replicó el menor mirando con orgullo a su padre, que parpadeó al recibir una mirada enojada de la rubia. Interpretándola como un 'tú tienes la culpa, tú deberías arreglarlo'.

-Phillip, amor, ¿necesitas ambas? -él titubeó antes de negar-. ¿Sería correcto comprar las dos? -el rubio mordió su labio y observó al_ Rayo McQueen_ en el bolso rojo, luego miró a _Perry el Ornitorrinco_ en la mochila de color turquesa. Suspiró rendido antes de señalar a _Perry_-. Te verás muy bien con el _Agente P_.

Phil sonrió animado y tomó la mochila para colocársela en su espalda.

-¡_Perry_! -exclamó Emma, aplaudiendo ante la elección de su hermano mayor.

-¿Fue muy difícil? -cuestionó Hans con una sonrisa ladina. Elsa enarcó una ceja-. Sabes que tú también los consientes, no finjas Elsa -ella exhaló débilmente-. Aproximémonos a la caja, esperemos que no se encuentre muy llena.

Elsa asintió y ambos observaron cómo su hijo imitaba a los espías mientras su hija exclamaba asombrada.

* * *

La rubia acomodó a Emma en el asiento especial ubicado en la parte trasera del automóvil y verificó que Phillip hubiera abrochado su cinturón de la manera correcta.

Cerró la puerta trasera al mismo tiempo que Hans terminaba de guardar las compras en el baúl del auto. Lo vio aproximarse a ella con la sonrisa ladeada que le caracterizaba.

Podían escuchar al rubio platicándole a Emma lo que haría cuando estuviera en clases.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? -preguntó el pelirrojo con un susurro burlón.

-Tendría que estarlo -musitó Elsa cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Él rió en voz baja.

-Estoy seguro que este pequeño tendrá más de ti que de mí -Hans llevó una mano al imperceptible vientre de la rubia-. Ser el último le dará el beneficio de parecerse más a su madre -se inclinó y besó levemente los labios sonrosados de su esposa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no será mujer? -se interesó ella. Él suspiró.

-No me importaría, pero sería de gran ayuda para ahuyentar los pretendientes de Emma, ella será igual de hermosa que su madre -halagó el pelirrojo.

Phillip tocó la ventana del auto.

Hans rió.

-No hay que prometerle helado -recordó. Elsa negó divertida.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta del automóvil negro y anunció:

-¡Vamos por el helado!

Sonrió a la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta y rodear el auto, dentro los niños aplaudían emocionados.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Llegado a este punto creo que por lo menos habrá alguien que me conozca XD, creo que la categoría Elsa x Hans tiene bastante de mí. Mi nombre aparece en muchas partes.**

**Bueno, ¿qué es esto? Sencillo, yo aumentando el Helsa, entreteniéndome mientras tanto ;) -puede que igual a ustedes-.**

**En la parte de arriba he escrito más o menos qué es (o será). Planeo hacer diferentes OS's relacionados unos con otros. Lamentablemente no tendrán orden, pero giraran en torno a un mismo universo, espero no provocar grandes confusiones, trataré de aclarar las edades o algo XD. Mi memoria de _Dory_ resentirá hacerlo, mas aquí podré agregar historias de diversos tipos. Puede que en el siguiente se retroceda o avance en el tiempo, no lo sé con sinceridad, pero quiero hacerlos relacionados. Será a como llegue la inspiración.**

**En realidad éste había surgido como una posible continuación a 'Disfrutando el fin de semana' o 'Una y otra vez', sólo que en el primero los personajes mencionados ya serían antiguos y en el segundo no me parecía que tuviera demasiada relación con el título y la idea en general. De manera que ha nacido 'Un momento u otro', ¡Helsa!, tal como a mí me gusta, alimentando mi mal gusto por las parejas extrañas.**

**No les mentiré, las actualizaciones pueden ser en cualquier tiempo, un día, una semana, un mes a partir de ahora, no tengo la más mínima idea. También el fic será guardado como completo, porque al ser diferentes historias no tiene sentido decir cuándo, cómo o dónde termina.**

**Otra cosa, como no todos escriben -o si lo hacen-, si a alguno le gustaría leer alguna escena particular puede decírmelo y si puedo formará parte (sólo bastaría identificarse para que yo se los reconozca). Este fic es un intento de disfrutar momentos de la extraña parejita.**

**Pasando a otro punto, este OS, pues me acordé cuando de pequeña mi familia y yo íbamos de compras antes de volver a la escuela [ya soy "vieja" T-T], hay padres que van solos, pero nosotros acostumbrábamos a ir juntos y escoger lo que nos gustara -además de pasar tiempo en familia-. Quiero pensar que en alguna parte otras personas hacen las compras de útiles, ¿o de dónde aparecen?**

**Creo que hasta aquí lo dejo,**

**¡un enorme saludo y un gran abrazo acolchonadito de Olaf!**

**Cuídense mucho,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	2. Esos tipos de casualidades

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Esos tipos de casualidades_

* * *

Elsa Delle golpeó el volante con frustración, su clase comenzaba en diez minutos y parecía que no llegaría a tiempo. ¡Llevaba media hora atascada en el tráfico de la ciudad!

Hizo sonar el claxon una vez más al percatarse que el semáforo había cambiado a verde momentos atrás. Era su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela y no podía llegar tarde, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió corroborar el bienestar de su hermana menor?

Su familia se había mudado de otra ciudad y todo era nuevo para ambas, así que quiso permanecer unos momentos en el instituto al que su hermana entraría. Lo que no recordó fue que la nueva ciudad era completamente distinta a su antiguo hogar.

Por lo tanto, mayores problemas para llegar a los sitios.

Cabe destacar que los centros educativos comenzaban clases ese día y los caminos estaban terriblemente llenos, abundaban los automóviles de toda clase, principalmente negros, blancos, rojos y azules. El suyo entraba dentro de la última categoría, recientemente había obtenido su permiso y podía ser quien se trasladara a los sitios que quisiera.

No obstante, en momentos como ése creía que necesitaba a su padre tras el volante, así se habría bajado del coche para recorrer a pie la distancia restante.

Suspiró cuando el semáforo volvió al rojo, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y, mentalmente, contó hasta diez. Afortunadamente, el día de mañana simplemente dejaría a Anna en su instituto y podría llegar temprano a sus clases.

-Pero lo importante es el primer día -masculló por lo bajo, tomando el tiempo que restaba para el cambio del semáforo, ya se había aprendido los minutos en que cada color aparecía-. Veinte segundos -murmuró dejando de observar el reloj en su muñeca, preparándose para acelerar, ése tenía que ser su turno.

Verde.

Su pie presionó el acelerador.

-¡Sí! -gritó con emoción al traspasar el semáforo antes de que éste cambiara a amarillo-. Cinco minutos para tu clase y estás a tres del campus -se recordó mientras giraba en una calle, dejando atrás a los autos que avanzaban en línea recta.

Recorría las calles respetando la velocidad máxima -muy a su pesar-.

-El sol saldrá, mañana, apuesta un dólar a que mañana… ¡habrá sol! -cantó con voz suave la canción del musical _Annie_. Atravesó los barrotes negros de Castle High School cuando restaban dos minutos del toque de la campana, rápidamente trató de ubicar un lugar vacío en el estacionamiento.

Sus ojos azules escanearon el patio de cemento hasta dar con dos espacios entre un bonito automóvil plateado y una camioneta roja. Se estacionó con premura, apagó el motor y tomó su bolso para dirigirse a su casillero, rogando para que el profesor de su primera clase no fuera muy puntual.

Trastabilló al subir los peldaños de la escalera blanca, detrás se había escuchado el chirrido de los neumáticos de un auto.

"Seguramente alguien más llega tarde", pensó al momento en que la campana indicaba el inicio de las clases. Se apresuró sin más.

* * *

El pelirrojo maldijo en voz alta al frenar estrepitosamente, un estúpido había aparcado en su lugar. El _Dodge Challenger _azul era bonito, no podía negarlo, pero su _Chevrolet Camaro _negro era su lindo bebé y nada lo superaba.

-Seguramente un estúpido nuevo -musitó en voz baja, pero su acompañante, su vecino Eric, se rió en voz alta, concordando con él. Tuvo que estacionarse en el aparcamiento que odiaba, él tenía reservada su plaza junto al _Toyota _plateado, no al _Ford_ rojo de uno de los jugadores de baloncesto que siempre golpeaba las puertas de los autos vecinos-. Hay que enseñarles a quienes respetar -dijo dando un giro a la llave en su dedo.

-Mejor a estacionar, no creo poder salir por mi puerta -comunicó Eric mientras sus ojos azules inspeccionaban el pequeño espacio entre los automóviles azul y negro.

-Maldito primer día de clases -espetó el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta para salir, el timbre había sonado hace unos minutos, pero no le importaba, ya le conocían por llegar tarde y, aun así, siempre tener notas aceptables. Además no le reclamaban.

No era el campeón en esgrima por nada.

Sonrió arrogante y con su llave rayó la camioneta roja, el larguirucho dueño había golpeado su auto numerosas veces, lo haría nuevamente, así que sólo le devolvía el favor. Se hizo a un lado para que Eric saliera, él revolvió su cabellera negra mientras negaba.

-Si el dueño fuera musculoso no te atreverías -manifestó alejándose-. Nos vemos en el almuerzo -Hans agitó su mano de manera desinteresada al mismo tiempo que aseguraba su puerta. Introdujo sus llaves en la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla y rodeó el automóvil para ir a su clase de Ciencias; un brillo entre su bebé y el coche azul atrajo su atención.

Rió en voz alta antes de hacer un esfuerzo para avanzar en el reducido espacio. Cogió el juego de llaves y jugueteó con ellas, el llavero de _Mickey Mouse_ era muy tierno, por lo que su dueño era una mujer.

Se encogió de hombros guardándolas en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca. Caminó con lentitud para atravesar las puertas de cristal.

* * *

Elsa escuchó los sonidos de los jóvenes conversando en los pasillos de su instituto, era el descanso y todos ellos se apresuraban contentos a la cafetería, mutuamente intercambiaban los sucesos ocurridos durante las vacaciones. Aun siendo un campus privado, la mayoría de los de primer año se conocían a la perfección, ella, siendo nueva en la ciudad, no tenía alguna amistad fuera de su prima Rachael Punzel -apodada por los amigos como la _Rapunzel_ del cuento-, que se encontraba en clase en esos momentos.

Terminó de masticar su barra de chocolate y botó el envoltorio junto a los restos de su manzana. No era una joven muy sociable, por lo que en el alboroto del primer día prefería pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca, tenía que dar una pequeña lectura a algunos libros de Historia para saber más sobre la clase.

-¿Viste lo guapo que se ve Hans Westergaard? Este año se ha superado a sí mismo -dijo a su derecha una castaña, suspirando tras decir el nombre del mencionado, su amiga se recargó en uno de los casilleros grises.

Elsa rió en voz baja y prosiguió su camino. Su vestido azul con blanco se agitó cuando una joven pelinegra chocó con ella, le pareció reconocerla de alguna clase.

-Lo siento -pidió la chica, entregándole una sonrisa-. ¿Eres Elsa, no es así? -quiso saber, preguntando con un tono de voz suave, Elsa asintió-. Yo soy Bianca Snow, compartimos la clase de música -aclaró segundos después.

-¿La estrella de la profesora? -corroboró la rubia, recordando a la joven cuya voz enamoraba hasta a los pajarillos. Los ojos marrones de la chica brillaron y mordió la manzana roja que llevaba en su mano derecha.

-Así es, tengo que irme, bienvenida al 'Gran Castillo' -Bianca se despidió, sus negros cabellos cortos fueron lo último que vio antes de girar en el pasillo.

Sonrió contenta sabiendo que se acercaba a la biblioteca.

* * *

Hans caminó confidente a su asiento en la cafetería, estaba en último año y si en los anteriores dos fue popular, éste sería mucho mejor. Pasó junto a la mesa con los chicos _Discman_ y llegó hasta las bancas rojas reservadas para él y muchos de sus conocidos.

Se sentó y apoyó su codo en la superficie blanca de la mesa, Adam le empujó una bandeja de metal con un emparedado de pavo partido en dos. Soltó una carcajada, el castaño odiaba los sándwiches mientras que él los amaba.

-Repítanme por qué escogí la clase con Weselton -pidió su amigo Eric, mientras ocupaba el asiento a su lado, robándole la mitad de su sándwich.

-Idiota -replicó Hans al terminar de masticar el bocado de su comida, tomó de la bebida de cola que había llevado consigo-. Querías que él diera buenas recomendaciones tuyas en la universidad.

-Tu pasión es Relaciones Internacionales -dijo una de las ocupantes de la mesa, Hilde, dejando de mirarse en un espejo. Eric realizó una mueca ante las palabras de la joven.

-Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que Úrsula -reveló Ariel, la novia Eric, cuando él le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Weselton y Úrsula son manipulables -agregó Hans y los otros rieron negando, él y Hilde eran los únicos que podían presumir de aquella habilidad. El pelirrojo se volvía encantador y la pelinegra entregaba jugosas manzanas a sus profesores.

-¿De qué ríen que no me invitan? -saludó Eugene Herbert, chocando su puño con Hans.

-De la pobre alma que olvidó sus llaves -manifestó Hans extrayendo las mencionadas de su bolsillo, rápidamente el pelinegro se las robó para analizarlas con ojo calculador.

-De mujer, un _Dodge_ -concluyó Eugene, devolviéndoselas.

-Sin duda -corroboró el pelirrojo-, sólo espero ver la cara de la idiota -recibió miradas negativas de las personas dulces sentadas a su alrededor. Eric, Ariel, Adam y John. En cambio Eugene, Hilde y Nav se encogieron de hombros.

-Sólo no seas muy mala con ella -pidió la pelirroja con timidez, observando la cara sonriente del ratón.

Hans volvió a guardar las llaves despreocupado.

* * *

Rebuscó sus llaves dentro de su bolso escolar negro.

¡¿Dónde las había dejado?!

Recordaba haberlas lanzado a su mochila después de cerrar la puerta de su auto, con las prisas no decidió corroborar el sitio donde habían caído.

-No puedes haberlas perdido, Elsa -susurró introduciendo su mano nuevamente. Alzó el bolso y con la vista trató de buscar sus llaves, sabía que era inútil, era la tercera vez que la revisaba. Siguió avanzando sin levantar la mirada del suelo, llegó a la puerta de vidrio.

Tal vez las dejó en su auto.

Empujó con fuerza las puertas, para salir, pesaban mucho. Escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un '¡Ay!'.

Subió su cara y se encontró con un pelirrojo que tocaba su nariz. Avanzó preocupada y dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí.

-¡Idiota! La puerta se abre hacia dentro -reclamó el adolescente, su rostro se mostraba enojado.

Elsa se sonrojó por el incidente.

-Lo lamento -susurró sinceramente-. No era mi intención. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Ver por donde caminas -espetó el pelirrojo, mirándola con detenimiento. Después suspiró-. Hay mejores maneras de obtener mi atención -reveló arrogante.

Elsa le ofreció una mirada interrogante.

-¿Eres una de las nuevas, cierto? -preguntó el pelirrojo con gracia, sus ojos verdes brillaron por alguna razón.

Asintió y él retiró la mano de su nariz, que se veía roja.

-Soy Hans Westergaard, es la primera vez que debo presentarme -comunicó el chico, sonriendo irónico.

Se notaba que era arrogante.

-Elsa Delle, ¿seguro que no necesitas algo? -quiso saber, aliviada al ver que la nariz no sangraba.

-Me has dado la excusa perfecta para faltar a la bienvenida del Club, sin embargo, me debes una, puede que me hayas hecho algo -aseveró Hans, sonriendo burlón-. No olvido fácilmente, Elsa -atravesó las puertas entrada del instituto soltando una leve carcajada.

Elsa suspiró y caminó con rapidez hacia su auto, tenía que recoger a Anna en media hora. Si no encontraba sus llaves tendría que ir hasta su casa por el repuesto y pedirle a su padre que fuera por su hermana.

-Se supone que eres responsable, Elsa -se reprochó en voz baja y observó intrigada el angosto espacio entre su auto y uno negro. Bajó la mirada al suelo y negó.

Había estacionado mal, el lado del conductor estaba a pocos centímetros de la puerta del copiloto del coche negro. Ya eran tres cosas que hacía mal ese día.

Trató de divisar sus llaves en el interior de su auto antes de decidir que nada peor podría pasar.

-¿Así que Elsa Delle es la chica que robó mi aparcamiento? -dijo la voz que había escuchado momentos atrás, el tal Hans-. Me debes dos, el dueño de la camioneta roja siempre deja abolladuras en los autos, pero haré una excepción a eso por el día de hoy. Sin embargo, hay un dibujo de una espada en el pavimento. Éste es mi sitio -él sonrió ampliamente, claramente divertido.

Elsa suspiró.

-¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte?

-No tendrías que hacerlo, pero por regla general todos lo hacen, no es bueno tenerme de enemigo -confió el pelirrojo, apoyándose en el auto negro.

-Muy bien, soy una persona pacífica.

-No se suponía que fuera sencillo -el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, sus ojos siguieron sus acciones de manera detallada-. ¿Algún problema?

-No creo que puedas ayudarme, gracias -musitó Elsa de manera diplomática, el joven tal vez no era muy desagradable, pero no tenía ánimos de conversar, mucho menos cuando pensaba en las posibles soluciones. Dentro de la escuela había un teléfono público, desde allí podría hablar a la oficina de su padre.

-¿Segura?, se te nota preocupada, aquí soy conocido y tal vez sería más sencillo para ti. ¿Qué te parece?, así se hacen los amigos.

-Te debería tres -indicó Elsa, sonriendo levemente ante las palabras de Hans.

-Ya me debes tres -dijo el otro, provocando que ella le mirara inquieta-. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, pero recuerdo los nervios del primer día de la escuela elemental. ¿Te imaginas cómo afecta ser el chiquillo de los trece hijos de mi padre? -Elsa abrió sus ojos-, mis medios hermanos y los adoptivos habían hecho historia. Volviendo al tema principal -introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca e hizo sonar las llaves en sus manos-, me debes tres, _Mickey_ no podría haber estado en mejores manos.

Elsa miró incrédula su juego de llaves y extendió su mano para tomarlas.

-Un gusto conocerte, Elsa -se despidió él al ver que un pelinegro se acercaba corriendo.

Ambos subieron al vehículo del pelirrojo.

La rubia parpadeó al ver que el auto negro desaparecía en la distancia.

De todas las personas por conocer en su primer día, ¿por qué Hans Westergaard?

Introdujo su llave para abrir su puerta, tenía que ir en busca de Anna.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Si han leído mi más reciente OS, ahora sí puedo saludarles contenta. Hoy ha sido un día tan bonito, adelanté mis tareas ayer, no tengo alguna lectura por hacer y he tenido tiempo para escribir, ¿qué más puedo pedir?**

**Okay, ¿si se han dado cuenta de los diversos personajes que he incluido?**

**He colocado algunos aspectos que pueden ayudar en la ubicación cronológica, he allí la falta de teléfonos móviles y el afamado Discman, ¿de alguna casualidad alguna persona tuvo uno (que sólo aceptara CD's)? XD**

**Traté de mantener las personalidades de los dos, sólo que sin el completo aislamiento de Elsa y la característica psicótica de Hans. Tal como leyeron, así se conocieron, tengo una sugerencia muy buena ofrecida por _lalocanaye_, pero me pareció mejor tener una historia previa a ésa. No sólo en las historias ocurren cosas así :P**

**Algunos puntos aclaratorios, trataré de nunca decir un país específico, tal vez se vuelva mucho más sencillo así :D, aquí fue fácil no tener que guiarse en un sistema educativo en especial, entiendan como que son tres años escolares ;)**

**Ahora me dedicaré a responder inmensos reviews, por favor, si a alguno le envío una respuesta cuando ya se las había dado, disculpen, se me hace un lío estar recordando y corroborando a quien he agradecido (a los anónimos, recuerden que mi perfil tiene sus respuestas).**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen,**

**¡cuídense!, un gran abrazo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: ¿Saben lo especial de "Cuestiones sencillas"? Era mi historia 30 :D.**


	3. Lo mejor de las fiestas

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Lo mejor de las fiestas_

* * *

La peor tortura creada por el hombre era conocida como 'prima'.

Elsa estaba cien por ciento segura de que existían para arruinar la existencia de las hijas adorables y tranquilas como ella. Principalmente si eran como la suya, dotada con una extraña capacidad para manipular las situaciones a su beneficio.

Agradecía pasar gran parte de su vida apartada de su prima _Rapunzel_, sino su desarrollo habría sido muy distinto.

-No quiero ir a la fiesta, Rach -dijo de manera firme, preguntándose con qué saldría ahora, apartó la mirada de los ojos de su prima, a ella siempre le convencían con eso-. No me gustan y no conozco a nadie -declaró rotundamente, guardando sus libros en su casillero. La dichosa fiesta sería el viernes, como bienvenida por el nuevo ciclo de clases, aparentemente quienes estuvieran invitados y asistieran estarían colocados en la lista de los populares.

¿Qué Rachael no le conocía?

Prefería pasar su viernes leyendo un libro o incluso viendo películas de amor que a su madre y hermana tanto le gustaban, _Casablanca_, _Lo que el viento se llevó_, _Love Story_. Probablemente sólo con una de ellas se llevaba largas horas frente al televisor. También podría disfrutar de buenas horas de ajedrez con su padre u otra cosa.

Las fiestas no le animaban en absoluto.

No les encontraba lo divertido, mucho más si la gente que llegaba se dedicaba a beber sin control y comportarse escandalosamente.

-Le diré a la tía Duane -sus ojos se abrieron de manera alarmante, eso era jugar sucio-. Estará triste de saber que te quieres negar a una maravillosa forma de convivir con más personas, adolescentes sanos que sólo desean divertirse y hacer amigos, que no deseas acompañarme para no estar completamente sola y sentirme segura -terminó de decir la castaña, mientras Elsa se preguntaba por qué las mujeres de su familia eran tan buenas chantajistas. _Rapunzel_ podría hacer lo que la protagonista del cuento, convencer al príncipe para que se aventurara a rescatarla, sin arriesgar otra cosa que no fuera su cabello.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Rach? -cuestionó de manera suave, sintiendo el impulso de ser mala con otra persona. Estaba comprobado, ser buena no le dejaba grandes beneficios y, lamentablemente, no dejaría de serlo-. No tengo problema con no hacer muchos amigos.

-Eres joven, Elsa, yo quiero que disfrutes un poco más con los otros, eres muy agradable y cualquiera puede adorarte sin tener que cambiar tu personalidad, ¿has un intento, sí? -pestañeaba de manera dulce mientras apretaba su brazo, en un gesto invitador.

Elsa suspiró, abatida.

* * *

-¡Te verás grandiosa! -exclamó su hermana Anna, recostándose en su cama, mientras su madre le ayudaba a escoger un conjunto de ropa para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo tres horas después. Ambas estaban entusiasmadas ante la noticia de que por primera vez iría a una reunión.

Elsa negó divertida, mientras Anna abrazaba al peluche blanco que descansaba sobre sus sábanas azules, sus padres se lo habían dado cuando niña y era su querido mejor amigo.

-Annalise Delle no maltrates a Olfie -pidió, a veces su hermana daba apretones muy fuertes y su amiguito podía resultar lastimado.

-Pero a Olfie le gustan los abrazos -aseveró Anna, mirándole con ojos dulces.

Su madre rió, alzando una falda negra plisada y una blusa violeta con detalles brillantes, decidiendo que así sería su atuendo. Elsa la miró escandalizada, el largo de la falda era hasta la mitad de sus muslos y la prenda superior era de una sola manga.

-No me mires así, tus ropas no las tienes de adorno, jovencita -declaró Duane, mirando a Elsa de manera dulce. Era su ilusión que su hija se divirtiera más, no tenía problemas con que fuera callada, pero en unos años se arrepentiría por no disfrutar la etapa que vivía-. Te verás muy bien con unos zapatos negros y un maquillaje que resalte tus ojos.

A Elsa no le quedó más que aceptar lo inevitable. Rió de forma breve, tomando su toalla y ropa interior para darse una ducha, dándole un ligero manotazo a su hermana por apretar demasiado a su amiguito.

* * *

-Te ves preciosa, Elsa -alabó su padre, sonriéndole al admirar el aspecto que tenía. Ella tenía que admitir que se veía bien, su madre le había ayudado a colocarse la sombra violeta y el delineador negro, luego lo completó con un brillo de labios transparente-. Parece que alguien me llamará suegro a partir de hoy.

La rubia se sonrojó.

-¡Papá! -replicó nerviosa-. ¿No deberías estar celoso?

Él negó.

-Me preocupa más cómo será cuando Anna tenga novio, tú eres una joven muy calmada.

-¡Escuché eso! -exclamó Anna desde la cocina, donde disfrutaba de una barra de chocolate.

Ella y su padre rieron, después se escuchó el sonido de un claxon.

-Parece que ha llegado su carruaje, princesa -manifestó su padre-. Escapa antes de que tu madre vuelva con una cámara fotográfica. ¡Diviértete! Saluda a mi cuñado.

Asintió y se colocó en puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Adiós Elsa! -gritó su hermana, sólo alcanzó a ver sus cabellos cobrizos.

Salió y caminó hasta el automóvil verde de su prima, que saludó a su padre desde su asiento. Su tío le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Hans resopló fastidiado al entrar a la casa de Ariel, no había traspasado la puerta y todas las muchachitas locas ya estaban babeando por él. Sabía que era guapo, pero no necesitaba ahogarse entre todos los fluidos que abandonaban sus bocas. Lo peor era que luego tratarían de acercarse.

¿Qué no sabían que él decidía quiénes eran dignos de su tiempo?

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación buscando caras familiares, en los sillones rojos había parejas platicando animadas, bebiendo de vasos rojos y compartiendo unos cuantos besos pudorosos.

Saludó a Eric y Ariel con un asentimiento de cabeza, para dirigirse al patio trasero de la casa, desde su sitio se escuchaba la música de las bocinas seguramente colocadas en el kiosco rojo del jardín, a unos pasos de la alberca. Allí estarían bailando _Thriller_ de _M. Jackson_, que sonaba claramente en las diversas zonas de la gran residencia de Ariel. Tenía unos diez años de antigüedad, pero seguía siendo un hit.

Avanzó a través del camino más corto, que era por la cocina, y salió. La gran masa de adolescentes le hizo recordar su estatus popular y sonrió con socarronería.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a alzar sus manos para darle la bienvenida, él simplemente sonrió y se unió a los que bailaban, demostrándoles quién era el mejor de allí.

* * *

-¿Lo ves?, no todos aquí toman, son muy pocas personas -explicó su prima, mientras ambas se encontraban en el patio exterior de la casa. Sus palabras eran verídicas, sólo unos cuantos consumían alcohol y las cantidades eran mínimas-. Arielle Leg hace fiestas sanas, pero muy divertidas.

Elsa bebió de la bebida de limón mientras asentía, de fondo se escuchaba una música animada, no sabría decir su nombre. Ambas se encontraban cerca del kiosco bellamente construido, con enredaderas de rosas rojas en sus muros blancos. Allí mismo se encontraba el equipo de música, donde el que quisiera podía pedir la canción que deseara escuchar.

Frente a ellas estaba la piscina, con muchos adolescentes dentro de ella y otros sentados en las orillas, conversando alegres sobre la primera semana de clases. Las baldosas marrones estaban salpicadas de agua, pero había mucho más espacio donde transitar o bailar. Como en ese momento, que sonó la canción de _Jackson_. Rió al ver a los animados jóvenes, que se levantaron y unieron para mover sus hombros y brazos imitando a los 'zombies' del video.

Casi suelta una mayor carcajada al ver a cierto pelirrojo acercarse y liderar el baile. Durante sus primeros cinco días se dio cuenta que Hans Westergaard era suficiente popular en el instituto y eso contribuía a su gran arrogancia. Él avanzó con pasos lentos, sonriendo al contorsionar su cuerpo.

-A mí me gusta su mejor amigo -confió Rachael señalando a Hans-. Ninguno de los dos lo admite, por supuesto, pero todos saben lo bien que se llevan. No sé si habrás escuchado su nombre, es Eugene Herbert, el chico malo.

Elsa enarcó una ceja ante lo último, su prima rió.

-A veces no lo es tanto, aparenta ser un chico duro, pero llega a ser amable cuando se lo propone, el año pasado me ayudó a sobrevivir en el viaje escolar de fin de año, fue en el bosque -la rubia miró a su prima asombrada, a la castaña la habían tratado como si fuera una princesa y nunca había tenido experiencias como ésa.

De repente, Rachael brincó.

-¡Vamos! -exclamó emocionada, tomándola del brazo sin dejarle objetar-. Alana nos invita a jugar Verdad o Reto -Elsa abrió sus ojos asombrada.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

-Soy Mutsu Alana, casi china, casi japonesa -se presentó la pelinegra con aspecto atlético a pesar de tener una estatura reducida-. Del equipo de atletismo, llámame Lana -completó sonriente, apartando su cabello corto para realizarse un moño, que le hubiera quitado feminidad de no ser por su leve maquillaje.

Elsa sonrió levemente a la chica, mientras aceptaba integrarse al círculo de jóvenes, reunidos en el cuarto de tv de la casa.

-Todos, ella es Elsa -manifestó Lana, llevándose muy bien con hombres y mujeres por igual, algo que a Elsa costaba mucho, aunque la joven parecía encajar más con los hombres.

-Hola -saludó, tomando el final de su trenza francesa.

-Mucho gusto Elsa, soy Arielle, me da gusto que aceptaras la invitación a mi casa -reveló una pelirroja de ojos marrones, sentada a su lado. Así que ella era la dueña.

Se acomodó mejor en la alfombra anaranjada de la habitación. Una chica pelinegra atrajo la atención de todos. Arielle le susurró 'Hilde'. Asintió en agradecimiento, muchos se habían presentado, pero eran trece nombres difíciles de recordar en un minuto.

-¿Todos conocen las reglas del juego? -preguntó la pelinegra, antes de que cualquiera pudiera asentir, continuó-. Ésta es la botella que utilizaremos -aclaró alzando el objeto de vidrio en sus manos-. La giraremos en el centro, cuando pare, la boquilla indicará a la persona que preguntará, el lado extremo la persona que tendrá que decir verdad o reto. Si es Verdad, se verá obligado a responder cualquier cosa que el otro quiera saber, si es Reto, hacer lo que el otro quiera. No pueden cambiar una vez que escojan, ¿entendido? Tampoco retirarse cuando ya les hayan hecho la pregunta o el reto -sonrió con malicia-. O yo me encargaré de ustedes, no por nada mis padres dicen que soy como la bruja de Blancanieves.

Todos rieron.

-Ya es tiempo de girarla -dijo Lana, sonriendo con entusiasmo, Elsa se dio cuenta que ella no tenía muchas inhibiciones o era muy valiente. Rachael aplaudió entusiasmada-. ¡Yo comienzo! -tomó la botella de manos de Hilde y la hizo dar vueltas, hasta detenerse frente al pelinegro que vio entrar al auto de Hans su primer día de clases. A la persona que iba mandar era Arielle.

Las personas del grupo hicieron sonidos de inconformismo.

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos -musitó Arielle-. Bueno, Eric, reto.

Eric sonrió, colocando su mano sobre su mentón.

-¡Nada de besos entre ustedes! -pidió una rubia-. Dejen eso para otro rato.

Elsa se unió a las risas de los otros.

-Perfecto, amor -Eric miró con intensidad a la pelirroja, que esperaba su instrucción-. Tendrás que entrar al agua, con tu bonito vestido nuevo encima.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron, tocando la tela verde de su vestido con ojos llorosos.

-Te odio, Eric, sabes que amo el agua, ¡pero también mi nuevo vestido! -después rió y salió a la terraza, para escucharse después el sonido de alguien cayendo al agua. Momentos después volvió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y un poco de delineador corrido.

* * *

Nuevamente el extremo plano de la botella se dirigió a ella. Ya era la cuarta vez y en todas se había dedicado a decir 'Verdad', era la única que no había dicho 'Reto', ya era tiempo. Anteriormente sus respuestas habían sido 'no me he besado con alguien', haciéndole desear desistir, si es que otras no hubieran respondido lo mismo; 'por accidente dejé a mi hermana en un congelador industrial a la edad de ocho'; y 'fantaseé con el protagonista de _Hairspray_'. Nada muy elaborado.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-Reto -musitó después de un suspiro, se lo debía a su prima, que todas las veces había aceptado reto e incluso había tenido que gritar en medio de la fiesta que estaba enamorada de Eugene.

-No seré tan mala contigo, Elsa -declaró Hilde, todos le miraron asombrados-. ¡Hey! Le respetaré su primer beso, peeeero -realizó una pausa que provocó que el corazón de la rubia se detuviera, literalmente- haré que pierda un poco de su timidez.

Elsa parpadeó incómoda y arrepentida.

-Querida rubia, tendrás el generoso placer de hacer que Hans Westergaard te entregue su camisa y acariciarle su pecho durante un minuto -Elsa juró que perdió el color de su rostro-. Será un espectáculo para muchas, te lo aseguro, por lo menos te escogí a alguien guapo y que pasa mucho tiempo practicando en el gimnasio. Yo contabilizaré.

La ojiazul llevó las manos a su rostro.

Por eso odiaba las fiestas.

"Pasaré la mayor vergüenza de mi vida", pensó atiborrada de insultos hacia Hilde.

* * *

Hans se sobresaltó cuando una persona tocó su hombro levemente, tanto que el vaso en su mano casi cae al suelo. Dejó su plática con Adam y giró, sus ojos se encontraron con la atractiva rubia que conoció el lunes pasado.

-¿Lista para devolverme mis favores? -saludó con voz grave, preguntándose el porqué del sonrojo de la joven, que aumentó al escuchar sus palabras. Realizó una sonrisa guasona y enarcó una ceja, llevando lentamente el vaso a su boca, para sentir el sabor frío de su bebida de limón. El alcohol de la casa era tan ligero que no valía la pena tomarlo, sólo emborrachaba a un niño, maldecido mayordomo de Ariel-. ¿O se te ofrece otra cosa, guapa? -preguntó, alzó su vaso invitándole de su bebida, pero ella negó. La observó de pies a cabeza, tenía un cuerpo deseable, curvas no muy exageradas pero muy atrayentes para el observador, que imaginaría cómo acariciarlas e imaginarse otros rumbos a tomar. Era una lástima que fuera de las buenas y tímidas, ellas no eran muy participativas, no sabían lo que era divertirse un rato.

-¿Puedes ayudarme? -susurró ella, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por oírla. La miró con curiosidad, intrigándose con la pregunta hecha. Le dirigió una mirada petulante-. Es un reto -sus ojos azules parecieron dirigirse a la derecha y él buscó a la persona causante.

Hilde.

¿A quién más se le atribuiría hacer sufrir a una chica bonita?

Soltó una carcajada burlona, para después sonreír con sorna.

-¿Qué pasaría si me niego? -trató de intimidar a la rubia, que parecía completamente abochornada ante el giro de acontecimientos causado por Hilde-. Después de todo, ¿qué gano yo?, lindura, en esta vida se gana o se pierde, no estoy dispuesto a ser el caballero andante, ésas son las mierdas que hacen creer en las películas. Dime, ¿qué es lo que debes hacer?

Ella comenzó a parlotear sin sentido, uniendo sus manos con fuerza sobre su regazo, hilando oraciones que no parecían tener principio o fin. Sus ojos azules nunca se dirigieron a él, sólo miraban a un punto indefinido sobre su cabeza.

-Recapitulemos -ahogó una carcajada al ver que Elsa dejó su boca en forma de o-. ¿Debo entregarte mi camisa y dejarte acariciarme? -la rubia asintió, apenada-. Repito mi pregunta, ¿qué harás si te digo que no?

Ella suspiró.

-Tendré que encontrar la forma de quitártela yo -eso sonó interesante, al parecer no era tan mojigata como él creía.

-¿Qué estrategia llevarías a cabo? -llevó el vaso a su boca una última vez y lo abandonó en una mesa cercana. Por los signos en su rostro, ella se valdría de alguna artimaña. Aquello le gustaba.

Soltó una carcajada al ver que ella miró brevemente la piscina.

Ingenua.

-Tendrás que pensar otra cosa, eres tan frágil que no podrías tirarme -declaró taimado, divirtiéndose a costa de la chica. Provocarla resultaba entretenido-. Tal vez sería mejor que tú seas quien me quita la camisa, así no sería yo quien te estaría ayudando -ofreció extendiendo sus brazos hacia el suelo, permitiéndole tener acceso a la parte frontal de su camisa azul oscuro.

Y de pronto la mirada azulada mostró determinación.

"Interesante", concluyó en su cabeza, observándole tomar una mirada seria, que parecía fría. Así no era tan divertido, pero iba con ella.

Elsa dirigió una mano temblorosa al primer ojal, ubicado sobre su pecho, y presionó su dedo suavemente para que el botón entrara por el orificio hecho en la tela. Él le vio tragar saliva al sentir su mirada divertida sobre ella.

-¿No puedes seguir? -molestó, incitándola para saber hasta dónde era capaz-. ¿O ya te has dado por vencida? -aquello pareció dar el efecto esperado, porque ella siguió desabrochando su camisa.

Ahora fue él quien, de alguna forma, se sintió nervioso. La situación era condenadamente sexual y un tanto pervertida, ya que había pares de ojos observando las acciones de la rubia.

Demonios, se imaginaba haciéndolo en una habitación a solas.

El último botón llegó y fue su turno de tragar saliva, si no hubiera sido tan compuesto se habría sonrojado, aunque se agradecía que fuera de noche. Ella subió sus manos a sus hombros y tomó el cuello de la camisa para comenzar a quitársela.

Él se dejó hacer, sólo le ayudó a sacar los brazos de las mangas largas.

Quedó expuesto ante los ojos de ella, que viajaron en su pecho. Agradecía que su entrenador le obligara a hacer ejercicio y que el florete le ayudara a hacer músculos en sus brazos. No muy exagerado, pero lo suficiente para poder presumir.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -cuestionó para disimular, parte de su voz salió enronquecida.

Elsa colocó su camisa sobre su hombro derecho y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, ella estaba nerviosa y sus manos se encontraban frías.

Así inició su tortura de un minuto. Ella acarició con timidez su pecho, provocando sensaciones en él que raras veces experimentaba.

"Mierda, me estoy excitando por una chiquilla inocente".

Trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Elsa y él en una situación comprometedor, pero no podía hacerlo, era tentador, tener esas manos recorriéndole sólo podía describirse como magnífico.

Y sus caricias carecían de experiencia.

Tuvo que introducir su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro, para realizar un puño y esperar no revelar lo que ella provocaba.

¿Cuánto tardaban sesenta segundos?

-No pensé que pudieras hacerlo -dijo Hilde entonces, acercándose con una sonrisa maquiavélica-. Elsa, tienes mis respetos. Hasta el día de hoy, Hans nunca se ha quitado una camisa en público -después se fue.

Maldita bruja.

* * *

Elsa escuchó con asombro las palabras de Hilde, la incredulidad inundando su mente.

¿El que parecía tan arrogante nunca había presumido ese cuerpo que tenía?

Sus manos todavía cosquilleaban después de haber tocado la leve firmeza del tórax y abdomen. Definitivamente era la experiencia más vergonzosa que pudiera haber tenido. Habría sido preferible besarlo que acariciarlo con muchas miradas sobre ellos.

Estaba muy apenada.

Cerró sus ojos y tomó la camisa azul que posó en su hombro derecho, estaba inundada con una fragancia que no era penetrante a su nervio olfativo.

Se la extendió y él se la colocó con tranquilidad.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Su rostro tomó una coloración escarlata.

No volvería al instituto, se cambiaría de ciudad nuevamente, de estado, país, continente.

Tal vez Marte o la Luna querrían a una persona ocupándole.

Ahora pensaba estupideces, sólo lo había provocado el contacto con él. Le había recorrido un leve escalofrío al tocarlo por primera vez y casi olvidó dónde estaba.

Afortunadamente ya había pasado.

Suspiró cuando él terminó de arreglar su camisa.

-Gracias -musitó en voz baja, él asintió.

-No hay de qué, lindura, resulta increíble tu dependencia a mí, voy a pensar que algo debes tener conmigo, ten cuidado, será muy fácil enamorarse de alguien como yo -dijo con una nota divertida en su voz y, con una carcajada, ella liberó la tensión que había acumulado.

-¡Elsa! -llamó su prima Rach, se giró-. Ya llegó mi papá, es hora de irnos -asintió, volviendo a mirar a Hans. En un impulso se colocó en puntas para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

-Siento obligarte a algo que no querías, nos vemos -se despidió con rapidez, preguntándose por qué le había besado. Entró a la casa sin mirar atrás.

De haberlo hecho, habría observado la expresión sorprendida de Hans.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Está súper fresco, si fuera antiguo la tinta se correría. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me pensé eso de incluir el típico beso, pero me dijo que no, mejor algo más original y medio atrevido, ¿hice bien?, ¿qué hubiera pensado el papá de su chica calmada?**

**La parte en la que baila Hans, seré sincera, me inspiró ****_13 going on 30_****, cuando el jefe de Jenna baila. Díganme que sí saben cuál es la película, digo, al menos la pasan cada mes en la televisión XD. **

**Otro punto, Alana es 'Mulan', MUtsu aLANa jajaj, juego mucho con las palabras, además a Anna le agregué el 'lise' por si en el futuro se me ocurre agregar 'Frozen', también sus cabellos son cobrizos y su mamá tiene un nombre distinto, Duane de Idun. También Olaf sale, pero súper discretito. Olfie. (Frozen Fan, otra vez coincidimos, las dos pensamos en el mentado peluche, acabo de leer y subo antes de comentarte). Arielle, de igual forma, tiene ojitos marrones.**

**Disculpen cualquier errorcito o si alguna letrita o palabra aparece mal, también si llegó a haber una parte sin entender. No lo he leído otra vez XD.**

**Un enorme abrazo a todos, un gran beso a ****_lalocanaye_**** y mis deseos de un próspero día,**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Por cierto, me faltó decir, algunas cosillas subidas de tono es por la adolescencia alborotada.**


	4. Así es el paso del tiempo

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** General.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Así es el paso del tiempo_

* * *

Descendió del taxi y observó la altitud del edificio frente a ella. No podía decirse que era un rascacielos, pero definitivamente era un imponente lugar el bufete de abogados más importante de la ciudad. Era extraño para ella visitarlo siendo que no tendía a ir a sitios como ése -su hermana se encontraba todavía en la universidad y, sin embargo, esperaba poder trabajar en el exclusivo negocio al que todo estudiante de abogacía ansiaba entrar; por lo que no podía decir que era a visitarla-. Sus altas paredes estaban repletas de largas ventanas de vidrio polarizado, que no permitían ver dentro de las instalaciones, pero sí observar lo que hacían los transeúntes en su rutina diaria. Su fachada era simplemente elegante, además de los vidrios, uno veía el brillante color negro de las líneas que dividían los ventanales.

¿Qué más podía decir?

Sólo pensaba en opulencia al ver el edificio, lo que opacaba cualquier descripción.

Decidió ignorar esa clase de pensamientos que le impedían avanzar, enderezó su cuerpo y con la cabeza en alto ingresó a través de las puertas giratorias de la entrada, donde un guardia vestido de negro le observó detenidamente.

Él asintió cuando ella le manifestó iría a la recepción, el motivo no lo necesitaba y, ciertamente, no creía que el hombre pensara que ella no era inofensiva. En cambio, si Annalise llegara, lo más probable sería que le pidieran una identificación para condicionar su visita -su hermana estaba pasando por ese período de rebeldía universitaria, aun teniendo muchas reglas en su preparación como abogada-.

Llegó a la recepción y la amable anciana le indicó dónde quedaba el despacho del abogado que le habían recomendado. ¿Quién pensaría que estaría allí para enfrentar a un simple hombre?

Gaspar era un fastidio para su compañera Anabella y ella, no entendía cómo ese hombre podía insistir en que salieran con él, hasta el punto de ser un acosador. Tal vez aprovechaba que eran las nuevas educadoras en la escuela y pretendía que fueran sus víctimas. Aunque también el pelinegro era demasiado presuntuoso para creer que todas besaban el suelo que pisaba.

De cualquier manera, la situación se había alargado lo suficiente y pretendían darle un ultimátum, razón por la que ahora se encontraba en busca de los servicios de un abogado. Se detuvo y presionó el botón del ascensor, mirando su reloj otra vez para comprobar que llegaba a tiempo.

Sonrió al ver que así era. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e ingresó, indicó el nivel al que ascendería y observó la brillante superficie plateada en que se reflejaba. No se creía que hubiera finalizado la universidad un año antes y con veintidós años ya tuviera su título y ejerciera. Era un gran orgullo no sólo para ella, sino para la memoria de sus padres. Su aspecto podría parecer el de una adolescente, con su cabello rubio hasta su cintura, su esbelta figura y un rostro joven carente de maquillaje, pero sus capacidades la habían hecho merecedora de estar donde estaba.

No obstante, era problemático tener que trabajar y que uno de los hijos de los dueños pretendiera que podía obligarla a ser su pareja.

Suspiró y escuchó el timbre que indicaba había llegado a su destino, sorprendentemente nadie había entrado al ascensor, incluso considerando que era la hora del almuerzo.

Se dispuso a salir recordando la indicación de la recepcionista, era hacia la derecha. Dio unos pasos y giró, encontrándose con una barrera.

-¡Deténgase! -masculló muy tarde una voz masculina, con la cual chocó segundos antes-. ¡Maldita sea! -espetó el hombre, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo era tan torpe como para no fijarse por dónde iba?

Había sido un trágico accidente, la camisa y corbata azules del hombre se habían ensuciado con el café. Esperaba que no fuera su posible abogado.

-No esperaba que el día empeorara más -musitaba el hombre frente a ella, con la cabeza inclinada observando el desastre provocado por la bebida-. Lo que necesitaba, café hirviendo…

Elsa sólo recordaba tener accidentes extraños con una persona y… sus ojos se abrieron más. La voz. El cabello rojizo. Las patillas.

-¿No pretendes pedir perdón? -preguntó el hombre levantando su rostro y unos conocidos ojos verdes la observaron sin parpadear. Él soltó una leve carcajada-. ¿Elsa Delle? -inquirió el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado, ella asintió mecánicamente y sin necesidad-. ¿Alguna vez te hice que pagaras las dos que me debías?

Ella tuvo que reír, a pesar del leve sonrojo que adquirieron sus pómulos por ver a Hans Westergaard después de cinco años. No pensaba que encontraría a su primer amor tras todo ese tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza discretamente, no podía comportarse como una chiquilla sólo por verle. Él aclaró su garganta.

-Es una costumbre tuya afectarme físicamente cuando nos encontramos -dijo Hans-. ¿Qué ha sido de ti?, ¿estás estudiando? -se desanudó la corbata y la apartó de su cuello, suspirando al ver la mancha-, en realidad ha pasado tanto tiempo desde Castle.

-Siento ocasionarte algún problema, Hans -hacía mucho que el nombre no había abandonado sus labios-. Me ha ido bien, concluí la universidad antes, estoy trabajando -sonrió al recordar a sus niños.

-¿Sí te dedicas a la Educación? -asintió en respuesta-. Me alegro de que cumplieras tu sueño -agregó él con voz agradable.

-¿Qué me puedes decir tú? -cuestionó pasados unos segundos-, ¿laboras aquí?

-Sí -Hans miró hacia lo lejos y negó-. Acababa de salir para un descanso de quince minutos, no deseo inmiscuirme pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Entendió su intención al preguntar, no era para decir que no podía costear los servicios, sino que era un interés amistoso, buscando que no tuviera algún problema legal. Realizó una mueca de desagrado.

-Hay un hombre que nos acosa a una compañera y a mí, me han recomendado a Eric Ship, ya que la situación podría tornarse difícil al ser alguien con poder -comentó-. ¿Cómo es el abogado? -quiso saber, era mejor tener mayores referencias, quién mejor que Hans para dárselas.

* * *

-¿Bromeas?, ¿no recuerdas a Eric?, ¿mi vecino? -cuestionó Hans en tono incrédulo, aunque puede que no fuera muy justo, habían pasado años. Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron en reconocimiento.

-¿Es el mismo? -le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza-. El nombre era tan común que no lo relacioné con alguien del pasado-. Su maldecido amigo recibiría un regalo de su parte por ser bueno en su trabajo y el instigador para el encuentro con la rubia. Era cierto, eran jóvenes, pero cada uno había podido lograr reconocimiento por lo que hacían, a pesar de no llevar largo tiempo graduados. Desde la universidad habían logrado entrar al bufete y ahora estaban plenamente establecidos-. No tendré que preocuparme mucho -volvió a la realidad al escuchar sus palabras.

-Tal vez no -contestó, aun pasmado por volver a encontrarse con la rubia. Ella había quedado junto a su adolescencia tardía y a los recuerdos de su antigua ciudad, era increíble encontrarla tan semejante a antes. Los años no habían pasado en ella, seguía luciendo como la jovencita que le golpeó la nariz en su primer día de último año.

Sonrió ante el vago recuerdo y le hizo una señal para avanzar.

La guió hacia el despacho de Eric. Después de mudarse para ir a la universidad, con el único con quien mantuvo contacto fue con el pelinegro, debido a que los padres de ambos alimentaron la relación, que se vio fortalecida por el agrado mutuo. Abrió la puerta de madera con confianza y su amigo alzó su mirada, sonriendo al reconocer a su acompañante.

-Buen día -saludó Eric afable, levantándose de su asiento de cuero para darle la mano a Elsa-. ¿Quién pensaría que mi siguiente cita sería una antigua conocida?

-Es extraño -concedió Elsa-, pero, ¿creí que tu pasión eran las Relaciones Internacionales? -Eric y él rieron. El pelinegro negó.

-Al final Weselton mató todo mi gusto por ellas y los cursos antes de entrar a la universidad me obligaron a darme cuenta que no era lo mío; además, a mi esposa le agradan más los abogados. A Arielle le dará gusto escuchar de ti -Eric le miró a él-. Ya puedes irte, Hans.

Rodó los ojos y asintió en dirección a la joven.

-Un placer volver a verte, Elsa -expresó con sinceridad, brindándole una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas arrogantes.

-Fue agradable, Hans, nuevamente… -alzó su mano para indicarle silencio. Ella permaneció con la boca abierta antes de sonreír permisiva.

-Aun no has cambiado ese hábito de disculparte, admito que esta vez fui yo quien debí percatarme. Nos vemos, con permiso -se despidió con otro asentimiento de cabeza, devuelto por una sencilla sonrisa de ella.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó hasta su despacho, ubicado a dos puertas del de Eric, debía cambiarse la ropa antes de ir a la reunión con los otros abogados para el próximo caso.

Abrió su armario de roble oscuro y extrajo una camisa blanca que combinaría con su traje azul. Buscó una corbata y sólo encontró la gris, recordaba no haber llevado otra. Se encogió de hombros, si el caso tenía una buena resolución, podría ocupar el siguiente piso y tendría una secretaria particular. Sonrió mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

Pensar en el caso le hizo recordar su día. Había comenzado pésimo, tuvo que desviarse para llenar su tanque de gasolina y llegó unos minutos más tarde a la reunión de la mañana, después recibió la llamada de un cliente reclamando sobre su ex esposa y las exigencias que le hacía ante el crecimiento de su empresa -él no se encargaba de divorcios, ¿qué no entendía?-, más tarde su computador perdió la información que mostraría para la reunión de la tarde, y luego…

Luego volvió a ver a la joven que había trastornado su existencia hacía algunos años. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Sus pensamientos se tornaban ridículos al tratarse de la muchachita con la que salió brevemente y con quien terminó para seguir el rumbo de su vida, cuando partió para la universidad.

Parecía creerse en una estúpida película, no podía verla y pensar que era otra oportunidad. Ya había crecido, sí, se había entusiasmado con ella en el pasado, pero su relación era cosa del ayer.

Elsa Delle era sólo un capítulo de su juventud.

* * *

-Ve con cuidado, Elsa -escuchó despedirse a Eric cuando volvía a su despacho tras su junta. A lo lejos observó la cabellera inconfundible de la rubia, ella se aproximaba al ascensor.

Apartó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Eric, acompañado de la fastidiosa expresión que le surgía cuando iba a salir con sus estupideces. Se preguntaba si el pelinegro había crecido.

-¿Todo bien, Hans? -cuestionó su amigo apoyándose en el marco de su puerta.

Bufó, como si no entendiera el juego que Eric quería comenzar.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? -interrogó enarcando una ceja-. ¿Cómo me ha ido en la reunión? Perfectamente y no me estoy haciendo el listo, simplemente lo soy -manifestó con arrogancia.

Eric negó divertido.

-¿No crees que el destino quiere que estén juntos?, ¿cuántas veces te reencuentras con la mujer que removió muchos sentimientos en ti?, o, mejor dicho, ¿la única que consiguió hacerlo?

Puso los ojos en blanco ante la ridiculez que decía su amigo.

-No todos se casan con su novia de la adolescencia, Eric -aseveró con burla-. Mucho menos son tan felices con ella y esperan todos los hijos que puedan alimentar, y están tan mal influenciados que creen en el 'amor verdadero'. Eres iluso aun siendo abogado.

Eric soltó una carcajada alegre.

-Me ha dicho que Eugene comenzó a salir con Rachael hace cuatro años y que ahora planean su boda -arguyó el otro en respuesta-. ¿Qué me dices de él?

-Es alucinante -admitió introduciendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Pensé que él sería el último en atarse, tal vez dejó de tener mi mala influencia después de que no volvimos a hablarnos -encogió los hombros-. Lo que hace ver a alguien del pasado, ahora pienso en los otros -dijo mientras llegaba a su mente los amigos que hizo entonces. Nuevamente, Elsa hacía que su pacífica vida se viera afectada.

-Trata de convencerte que no te importa, Hans. Sé que sí lo hace. Es natural -las palabras de Eric no sonaron nada tranquilizantes-. ¿Quién te conoció mejor que ella?

-Debí haber seguido frecuentando a Eugene en vez de a ti -masculló en respuesta-. Repíteme de nuevo, ¿por qué sigo teniéndote cerca?

-Porque en el fondo aprecias mi amistad, Westergaard -respondió Eric-. Soy todo lo que tú no puedes ser -completó dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Rió con fuerza ante la barbaridad dicha por el pelinegro y continuó su camino.

-Eso desearías -devolvió negando divertido.

-¡Westergaard! -llamó Eric y lo miró de reojo-. Volverá el jueves a la misma hora.

Hizo un ademán displicente con su mano izquierda y entró a su despacho.

* * *

Definitivamente su hermana no podía seguir proyectándole películas de amor cuando se reunían, no era sano haber pasado fantaseando toda la hora anterior, mientras regresaba a casa.

Bien, estuvo enamorada de Hans Westergaard. El hombre bajo su infinita arrogancia y astucia. Tuvieron una fugaz relación y quedaron en términos amistosos.

Eso era todo.

Hasta allí llegaron las cosas, no se habían prometido amor eterno, ni esperarse hasta que volvieran a encontrarse o planteado la oportunidad de una relación a distancia.

¿Por qué pensaba que al volverlo a ver retomarían su antigua relación?

Era probable que él tuviera a alguien más, que ella estuviera soltera no significaba que él también. No había más que buscarle a la situación. Lo había visto y punto final, lo frecuentaría algunas veces al visitar a Eric y ya. No tenía por qué inventar bonitas historias donde se casaban y tenían hijos. La vida real era distinta. Ya había pasado su tiempo de fantasear.

Es más, ¡ella no era una romántica empedernida!

-Déjate de tonterías, Elsa -susurró introduciendo sus llaves en el cerrojo. Llegar al refugio que era su apartamento le serviría para devolver sus pies a la tierra y parar a su imaginación estimulada.

Se deshizo de su abrigo negro y escuchó las conversaciones en su contestador. Su prima para recordarle la prueba de los vestidos, su hermana para pedirle el favor de cuidar a su perro durante su cita con un Christopher (¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por uno de sus muchos enamorados?), luego diciéndole que el mismo hombre adoraba a las mascotas y que no se preocupara por su linda mascota (tal vez finalmente había llegado el indicado), y nadie más, lo acostumbrado. Más tarde llamaría a Anabella para platicarle lo que Eric le dijo.

Se recostó en su sillón morado y sintió una caja dura bajo su trasero. Se hizo a un lado y alzó el objeto.

Sonrió.

¿Qué mejor forma de convencerse de que no habría nada con Hans sino viendo _La boda de mi mejor amigo_?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Un lindo domingo para hacer una publicación y para enredar las cosas xD, bueno, ¿cómo están?, si hay review espero que dejen su respuesta a la pregunta.**

**Como lo dije en las advertencias, son interconectadas pero sin orden aparente, tengo que estimular la memoria :s**

**¿Se esperaban que los llegara a separar? jajaj, por el comienzo del OS tal vez tenían alguna sospecha relacionada con Hans. Aquí entrarán las complicaciones para mí, debo seguir la línea temporal del año de cuando se conocieron y la que viene después de su reencuentro. Tengo un afán en separarlos que me causa gracia (pude dejarlos juntos desde adolescentes, pero ya lo tenía pensado mucho antes de hacer el primero -no similitud con 'Paso a Paso', por favor-).**

**Mejor comento el capítulo (si fue un tanto confuso, eres libre de alzar tu mano y unirte a mi mentecita trastornada de madrugada). ****Aquí mencioné algunos detalles que pasarán a incluirse en el pasado, están perdidos entre la narración, pero los tengo muy en claro. ¿Les sirve la negación? Nosotros sabemos que no ;), no es del todo amor lo de su actualidad, pero hay algo allí que no concluyó :D, o háganse sus ideitas que tienen una muy buena imaginación activa. (Sólo no digan que los hombres o mujeres de sus edades no pueden pensar así, es la edad aproximada de mis amistades y se SORPRENDERÍAN, digo, no es como si yo no fueran fanática de Frozen xD)**

**Si ha quedado algún punto no muy claro, no se preocupen (que yo sí), en otro serán aclarados. Cuando comiencen a mezclarse demasiado los tiempos buscaré que mencionen una situación ocurrida antes, y así sabrán que va después de... por ahora va tranquilo, sólo he publicado cuatro :3**

**El próximo seguro tendrá dos sugerencias combinadas, provenientes de mis queridas _A Frozen Fan_ y_ lalocanaye_. Si no es así, ya las tengo en mente.**

**Bueno, feliz día, disfruten la semana y cuídense mucho,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	5. La tranquilidad de una salida

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor.

Súper dedicado a _lalocanaye_ y _A Frozen Fan_. Sugerencia de un rato en la playa y molestia de Hans; y 'Campamento' del minuto de ideas. El uso fue un tanto literal, compañeras, aunque espero que les guste :), les agradezco enormemente su contribución al fic.

Un poco de lenguaje soez xD

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_La tranquilidad de una salida_

* * *

-Estoy segura que se divertirán las tres juntas, Elsa -repitió su madre tras cuatro días de negar la salida con su prima y su hermana. ¿Qué su mamá no sabía el peligro de 'acampar' con ellas dos?

Elsa reprimió una carcajada sarcástica ante la suposición de su madre. No servía ser tan positiva, Anna y Rach se encargarían de ocasionar algún problema aun cuando su estancia en el bosque fuera de una hora.

Las conocía, y sabía que su padre tenía la misma opinión que ella, por la leve sonrisa que trataba de ocultar mientras las escuchaba hablar ubicado en el sillón rojo de la sala de estar. Edgar Delle le dirigió una mirada inocente que provocó una pequeña risa en ella.

-¿De qué ríes, Elsa? -preguntó su madre, indignada ante la falta de atención a su discurso-. ¿He dicho algo gracioso? -inquirió enarcando una ceja.

Su padre y ella dejaron escapar una carcajada. Su madre se cruzó de brazos.

-Amor -comenzó su padre y Elsa desistió de rodar sus ojos, él sólo utilizaba aquel tono dulce cuando quería complacer a su madre-, ¿has escuchado tu… eh… plática? -se notaba que había improvisado sus últimas palabras; sin embargo, provocaron el efecto esperado en Duane Delle, que elucubró durante unos momentos antes de reír.

-Tienen razón, Rachael y Annalise no son de fiar -admitió tras eliminar unas cuantas lagrimillas en el borde de su ojo-. Sólo no se los digan. En realidad, por eso busco convencerte a ti, cariño -le sonrió a Elsa con dulzura-, sé que contigo allí no deberé preocuparme. La zona es segura y muy cerca de la casa de mi hermana, pero una madre debe de ser precavida…

-En especial si se conocen a los hijos -agregó su padre, comentario que provocó una nueva ronda de risas.

Elsa introdujo la cuchara en el bote de helado y miró con enojo a su padre cuando él osó robar un poco del contenido. Nadie podía quitarle su chocolate.

Aquel momento fue el que Anna decidió para entrar a la estancia, brincando alegre por la oportunidad que tendría de salir a un breve campamento. La de cabellos cobrizos fue una niña exploradora en su antigua ciudad y quería volver a experimentar lo que era estar fuera.

La rubia se enfurruñó cuando su hermana le mostró la cuchara que cargaba en su mano antes de robarle el bote de helado. De nada le serviría reclamarle, Anna ganaría el argumento sin algún problema.

Ya se imaginaba la profesión a la que su hermana se dedicaría.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió subir a su dormitorio a alistar los artículos que llevaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Sus ojos azules detectaron el destello del sol sobre el mar. Era extraña la geografía de la ciudad, tenía lo que podía ser considerado una playa, pero en ella abundaba el bosque.

Elsa no era quién para cuestionar las maravillas de la naturaleza, sólo debía de… disfrutarla.

En la playa, había arena por doquier, de color oscuro, no del mismo claro que caracterizaba a las playas turísticas; las olas eran muy pocas, el aire que las alimentaba tenía una mínima corriente. En el bosque abundaban los árboles de copa alta, las plantas, ramas y enredaderas, así como flores de distintos colores y ocasionales animales, que no eran muy comunes sino en la zona alta, a las que los humanos no se acercaban mucho.

Barrió sus orbes y tragó saliva al ver el acantilado a la distancia, eso sería lo primero que evitaría que Anna hiciera. Era una suerte que Rachael temiera a las alturas, pero su adorada hermana tendía a aventurarse en cada travesía, por lo que mejor prevenía cualquier posible accidente.

Se alejó de la costa para adentrarse al pequeño prado donde las otras dos ubicaron la tienda de campaña de _Hello Kitty_ en que dormirían -no sabía cómo podía existir una de semejante tamaño-. ¿Por qué no las ayudó? Sencillo, a ella no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto acampar.

Caminó a través de los árboles que marcó con una tiza blanca. Perderse no estaba a discusión, ninguna de las tres era experta en lo que sentido de orientación se refería -Anna había fracasado en ese rubro cuando fue exploradora-.

Una exclamación abandonó su boca cuando el borde de su trenza quedó apresado en una pequeña rama.

-Por eso odias el aire libre, Elsa -masculló liberando sus preciados cabellos rubios. Debía tener cuidado o su cabellera sufriría las consecuencias del capricho de Anna y Rachael -que ella, como buena persona que era, tuvo que secundar-. Bufó y apartó un mechón rubio de su rostro.

Finalmente, tras recorrer el paisaje verde que dividía al bosque de la playa, llegó donde las otras habían concluido su tarea con éxito.

Parpadeó sorprendida, en realidad se habían superado aquellas dos. Reluctantemente debía admitir que el trabajo estaba bien hecho y que ella no podría haberlo realizado mejor. La tienda de campaña roja estaba sujeta desde sus cuatro extremos y se alzaba con la altura que indicaba la caja; al ser redondeada, se curveaba donde debía de hacerlo, provocando que la gatita sin boca no tuviera alguna arruga y siguiera disfrutando de su taza de té. Aunado a la tienda, Anna y Rach habían instalado las rocas para lo que sería su fogata y sólo esperaban las varillas que ella había ido a buscar -un trabajo relativamente sencillo y que no suponía gran esfuerzo-.

Notó con alarma la ausencia de las chicas bajo su cuidado y se movió con presteza para abandonar la madera en el pasto.

-¡ELSA! -brincó y soltó la carga en sus brazos. Giró enojada y observó las amplias sonrisas de su prima y hermana. ¡¿Qué les ocurría?!

-¿Qué opinas de nuestro trabajo? -cuestionó la adolescente infundada en pantalones deportivos azules y playera roja, que respondía al nombre de Anna-. ¿Es bonito?

-¿Dirás que somos magníficas? -continuó 'Rapunzel', que rápidamente se colocó junto a la tienda de campaña extendiendo sus brazos con entusiasmo; su vestido rosa había parecido un borrón por lo apresurado de su movimiento. Ella miró a la de cabellos cobrizos-. ¿Lo ves, Anna? La hemos dejado sin palabras.

Elsa no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que escapó de su boca.

-Son increíbles -sólo que no especificó si sus palabras eran una alabanza o insulto. Que indagaran ellas solas.

-¿Encontraste el riachuelo? -preguntó su hermana. Asintió. Estaba hacia la izquierda, atravesando un intricado camino de árboles, cuyas enredaderas y ramas le habrían causado estragos de no contar con su sudadera púrpura-. Entonces, ¡a la playa! -exclamó Anna y se desprendió de la ropa superior para quedar con un ligero traje de baño verde.

Negó al ver que su prima copió sus actos y corrió hacia donde se hallaba el sitio anhelado.

-Es octubre -musitó incrédula, generalmente aquellas dos eran sensibles al frío, pero lo olvidaron completamente ante su tiempo de diversión. Recogió las toallas y su preciado libro antes de dirigirse al sitio del que había vuelto recientemente.

* * *

Hans no anhelaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, pero había momentos en que disfrutaba no estar del todo solo. Como ahora, en que se dirigían a la playa a aprovechar que todavía las temperaturas no descendían lo suficiente.

Naturalmente, los habitantes de la ciudad estaban acostumbrados a que el termómetro anunciara una medida que diera calidez; así que el comienzo de la temporada fría resultaba ser un fastidio porque no les permitía deleitarse de las maravillas con las que contaba el lugar.

Rió ante otra de las estupideces dichas por su hermano Karl, el doceavo en la inmensa lista de hijos Westergaard. Los últimos seis eran quienes se dirigían a la playa en la camioneta del primogénito, que parecía seguir la costumbre de su padre y ya tenía cuatro retoños en su haber.

-¿Listo para el próximo viernes? -interrogó Will, el número ocho (lo admitía, era la mejor forma de identificar a toda la progenie), refiriéndose al encuentro de Esgrima regional en que participaría representando a Castle High, junto con los otros miembros del equipo.

-Siempre lo estoy -respondió arrogantemente y los otros cinco se rieron de su actitud, lo hacían en todo momento, por lo que estaba habituado a ello. Giró su rostro al tiempo que ponía sus ojos en blanco y vislumbró la entrada al espacio arenoso. Casi pudo sentir el agua fresca en sus miembros.

Karl exclamó de alegría al percatarse que, aun siendo sábado, el sitio estaba relativamente vacío, exceptuando por…

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, le pareció reconocer a una figura que reposaba cerca de una roca, con un libro entre sus brazos. ¿Quién sino Elsa leería estando en la playa? Lo más probable era que la rubia no comprendiera el significado de divertirse al aire libre.

Pero él se encargaría de que lo hiciera.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermano diez, impaciente porque no descendía del vehículo.

Tomó la hielera y su toalla del portaequipaje, haciendo planes sobre cómo molestar a cierta rubia que desde hacía un mes le gustaba incomodar.

Dejó el artículo más pesado en la arena y el liviano lo acomodó en la base trasera de su cuello y, casualmente, se encaminó hasta el sitio ocupado por una jovencita con pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca.

* * *

Una sombra obstruyó la poca luz solar que había cuando se encontraba en la parte más interesante de su novela. Precisaba seguir leyendo, mas presentía que la persona a su lado se encontraba allí por ella.

Elsa marcó la página en que se detuvo y alzó su rostro, su vista ascendió desde un traje de baño varonil de color rojo hasta alcanzar una cara lamentablemente familiar -no sin antes recorrer un pecho que incluso había tocado en una fiesta mes atrás-.

Eliminó la sonrisa de su cara al reconocer a Hans Westergaard -su constante tormento- que, por su parte, le obsequiaba la misma mueca divertida y socarrona que le provocaba fastidio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -preguntó con la mayor diplomacia que pudo, tener al pelirrojo cerca presagiaba un mal. Desde la fiesta de Arielle Leg (gracias a la cual obtuvo una desafortunada popularidad), Hans había dedicado suficiente tiempo en, pues, hostigarle.

-Absolutamente nada, es un país libre -dijo él, antes de extender la toalla amarilla en la arena junto a ella, para luego irse cómodamente al agua, donde pudo notar su hermana y prima observaban entretenidas a cinco jóvenes.

Decidió no darle la satisfacción reubicándose y abrió nuevamente su libro.

Pero, claramente, el destino se confabulaba en no permitirle finalizar su lectura, pues nuevamente una sombra se posó sobre ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Hans? -cuestionó sin levantar la vista, aunque no continuó leyendo. Cerró los ojos al escuchar una risita femenina.

Anna.

-¿Quién es Hans?, ¿tu novio? -inquirió su hermana, su tono de voz divertido le indicó que ya tendrían con qué abrumarla. No alzó su rostro, porque éste le traicionó, un leve sonrojo había aparecido en sus pómulos-. Elsa… -continuó Anna en un susurro y la sombra desapareció cuando se acuclilló-, ¿te sonrojaste?

"¿Por qué existen las hermanas menores?", pensó desconsolada, mirando la arena a su derecha.

-Es el sol -de haber podido, su nariz hubiera tenido el mismo destino que la de _Pinocho_. Aunque no se sonrojaba porque le gustara Hans, no, sino por el recuerdo de la fiesta. ¿Por qué iba a gustarle un chico que se dedicaba a agobiar sus pacíficos días?-, ¿hay algo por lo que hayas interrumpido tu diversión? -decidió apartar la vista de la arena y miró a su hermana, la sonrisa de suficiencia no le gustaba, pero aquella fue reemplazada por una soñadora.

-¿Has visto a los chicos que acaban de llegar a la playa? -quiso saber la menor, señalando con la cabeza a seis jóvenes, entre los que reconocía la figura de Hans.

Sonrió conciliadora.

-Anna, tienes trece, el más joven deberá llevarte unos cinco o seis años -replicó lo más dulce que pudo. Sorprendentemente, Anna rió.

-No es por mí -señaló con una sonrisa-. Sino por Rapunzel, que estaba un poco triste desde que reveló en público que estaba enamorada del chico… -titubeó con el nombre, apretando sus labios dudosa.

-Eugene -completó, la otra asintió.

-Eugene… y por ti -Anna abrió los brazos con emoción-. ¡Espera!, ¿uno de esos es Hans, no es así? -su rostro volvió a traicionarle y no le quedó más que asentir-. ¿Cuál? -se negó a responder, la de ojos verde agua llevó uno de sus dedos a su mentón y lo acarició-. Veamos, ya que te niegas… -Anna observó a Rachael, que conversaba con uno de los hermanos, que era pelinegro.-El rubio, es guapo -recitó y su vista volvió a ella.

Elsa vio acercarse a Hans, mientras Anna repasaba los otros colores de cabelleras.

-¿El pelirrojo? -cuestionó en voz alta y, precisamente, en ese momento llegó el mencionado, que enarcó una ceja al llegar a ellas y buscar su toalla.

-¿Sí?, ¿hablando de mí, Elsa? -al hablar se dirigió a ella. Antes de que pudiera negar, su hermana se presentó:

-Soy Anna -saludó contenta-. Hermana menor de Elsa, ¿qué eres tú de ella?

-No lo sé -el pelirrojo se hizo el misterioso-, dime Elsa, ¿qué soy para ti? -sus cejas se alzaron sugerentemente.

Molesta, abandonó su sitio y se internó al bosque.

* * *

Hans observó con diversión las acciones de Elsa, que desaparecía entre los árboles; al enfadarse, sus ojos azules brillaban y su ceño se fruncía levemente, rogando por una paciencia que tenía a raudales, además, aunque no era muy notable, aparecía la leve marca del hoyuelo en su mejilla, como prueba de la mueca que reprimían sus labios.

Rió y la hermanita de Elsa le miró intensamente.

"Perfecto, una mocosa enamoradiza", se quejó mentalmente. Mas sus palabras le asombraron.

-¿Te gusta Elsa? -la pregunta le tomó desprevenido, ¿gustarle la rubia? Le agradaba molestarle y las expresiones que hacía cuando ocurría, eso no significaba que pudiera…

"Demonios"

No, no le gustaba.

-No -respondió con simpleza-. Disfruto importunarla.

-Ajá -dijo la chiquilla-. Eres peor que Elsa -concluyó antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar en dirección al agua.

En cambio, él dirigió una mirada al bosque y se colocó las sandalias playeras, decidiendo que la distracción entre los árboles era mucho mejor. Sus pasos tomaron el mismo rumbo y rápidamente distinguió las marcas blancas en los troncos.

Predecible.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un paraje, donde tuvo que reír ante la ridícula tienda de campaña de niña.

* * *

El mundo conspiraba en su contra, no necesitaba ser comprobado científicamente. Elsa ni siquiera podía disfrutar de tranquilidad en su fin de semana, no, tenía que ser perseguida por cierto pelirrojo que en estos momentos reía.

-¡¿Qué?! -espetó, acababa de llegar al sitio y buscaba concluir el capítulo veinte de su novela, ¡pero no le dejaban!

Pese a ello, no pensaba moverse nuevamente, estar apoyada en el tronco del árbol era muy cómodo, la hierba bajo su cuerpo era suave y había una tranquilidad completa en el ambiente.

Por supuesto, hasta que fue interrumpida por el ojiverde que reía.

-¿En serio?, ¿_Hello Kitty_?, ¿estás bromeando? -las preguntas le resultaron ofensivas, no era gran fanática de la gatita, pero él no tenía derecho a burlarse.

-¿Algún problema? -su voz sonó fría, justo el toque que esperaba darle. Él imitó un encogimiento.

-Ninguno -Hans apoyó su mano en su pecho en signo de un arrepentimiento que sabía no sentía-. No hay que tocar a su Majestad -lo último lo dijo con gracia.

Lo taladró con la mirada, la sonrisa pretenciosa de él era demasiado irritante. Constantemente la veía en la escuela, donde parecía que debía cruzarse al pelirrojo dos veces por semana -agradecía que sus grados y horarios fueran distintos-.

-¿Qué quieres, Hans? -pidió lentamente, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Él avanzó calmado hasta ubicarse a su lado, tomando el libro que trataba de concluir.

-¿Por qué te molestas?, sólo trato de convivir contigo -indicó Hans, hojeando la novela y analizándola con ojo crítico.

-Ambos sabemos que no es cierto -masculló ella en tono bajo. Pidiendo que él no buscara dañar el tomo; aunque, dándose tiempo para reflexionar, se pudo dar cuenta que él nunca cometía esa clase de maldades con ella, sólo llegaba a sacarla de sus casillas con provocaciones sencillas.

Era muy voluble cuando se trataba de él. ¿Podía ser que…

-Interesante -musitó Hans y ella le miró, había estado hilando sus pensamientos que pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él la observaba.

-¿Tengo algo? -cuestionó llevando su mano derecha a su cara, él sonrió con tranquilidad, no con una de esas expresiones arrogantes.

-Te ves tan perfecta como siempre -le pareció que Hans se percató de sus palabras, porque negó divertido y le devolvió el libro, se colocó en pie y preguntó: -¿Puedo? -señalaba la tienda de campaña. Elsa se encogió de hombros y musitó un 'Como gustes'.

Muy tarde recordó a su amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron, dejó de lado el libro y se levantó, pero ya no podía evitar otra forma de él de humillarle.

* * *

Hans tomó con cuidado el pequeño osito blanco de peluche, en su pecho tenía un listoncito azul que le hacía lucir adorable -adjetivo que no era muy varonil de su parte-. Lo analizó y sonrió, principalmente cuando cierta rubia se ubicó a su lado.

Podía apostar a que era suyo, estaba demasiado cuidado como para ser de otra persona. Se divertiría.

-¿Tu hermanita todavía carga a su osito de peluche consigo? -casi empezó a reír al ver el diminuto bochorno en el rostro de la rubia-, ¿cómo se llama?

-Olfie -musitó Elsa en voz baja, mirando con ojos temerosos al muñeco, seguramente por cualquier daño que quisiera hacerle.

-Nombre curioso, ¿algún significado? -ella negó, decidió tenderle una trampa-. ¿A tu hermana no le importará que lo regale? -los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de par en par-, tengo muchos sobrinos y a ellos les gustan los peluches -conversó animadamente-, son pequeños y puede que ocurran accidentes -hizo una pausa breve-, ¿se los puedo dar? -recibió una negativa, acarició al muñeco con delicadeza-. ¿Cuándo lo nombraste?

-Tenía do… -Elsa calló.

-Ya sabía que era tuyo, bonita -dijo de forma sencilla-. No creo que pueda estar más cuidado por otra persona que no seas tú -el peluche volvió a la tienda de acampar, junto al bolso de viaje negro que seguramente era de las hermanas, pues sólo habían dos, lo que significaba que el rosa era de la castaña que las acompañaba. Parpadeó al ver que Elsa se perdía hacia un punto indefinido a su izquierda.

Se percató que no había marcas, por lo que podía perderse.

Lo más seguro sería seguirla, él conocía mejor el lugar que ella.

* * *

-¡Qué humillación! -repitió desconsolada, no sentía vergüenza por tener a su amiguito, sino la manera en que había caído en el juego del pelirrojo, que seguramente había decidido divertirse a costa suya, como siempre.

Inclinó su cabeza evitando una rama baja, llegaría hasta el riachuelo, refrescaría su rostro y esperaría el tiempo prudente hasta que Hans se fuera del sitio donde acamparon. Era una lástima que olvidara su libro allá, pero se concentraría en los pececillos.

Escuchó el crujir de una rama tras de ella y, al voltear, se encontró con Hans, estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás suyo, caminando sobre los troncos recostados que obstruían el paso, muchos de los cuales parecían llevar mucho tiempo allí.

Suspiró.

-¡Elsa!, ¡detente!, ¿sabes hacia dónde vas?, puedes perderte -explicó el pelirrojo y su mente le dijo que si no se detenía a mirar podía cumplirse la suposición de Hans, pero siguió sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras-. ¡Lo lamento! No debí molestarte.

-¡Entonces deja de hacerlo! -exclamó frustrada.

-¡Bien!, ¡lo haré!, da media vuelta y regresa -pidió el otro. Estuvo a punto de girar cuando escuchó el sonido de rompimiento-. ¡Mierda! -gritó Hans. Abrió sus ojos, dio vuelta y lo encontró con el pie introducido en un tronco resquebrajado.

-¡Hans! -dijo aproximándose, el pelirrojo seguía utilizando improperios, pero levantó la vista al ver que ella se acercaba-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Carajo! Esa es la peor pregunta que puedes hacer, ¡maldita sea!, ¡duele! -reveló mirando el sitio donde se encontraba su extremidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -cuestionó preocupada, él la siguió y ahora estaba lastimado.

El pelirrojo llevó sus manos a su cara, en gesto de dolor. Negó.

-Creo que es una torcedura -musitó con voz cortada.-Busca a dos de mis hermanos -completó haciendo una línea con sus labios.

-¿Estarás bien?

-¡Mierda!, ¡no! -espetó él enojado, ella brincó. Hans suspiró-. El encuentro del viernes -susurró e hizo un puño con la mano.

* * *

El pelirrojo negó y se dedicó a dar instrucciones a Elsa para que regresara a la playa, yéndose ella rápidamente; apretó los dientes, una sola vez había sentido esta clase de dolor y sólo podía significar que definitivamente el viernes no competiría.

Se lo merecía por estar molestando a la rubia.

Suspiró y miró su pie en el espacio que le permitía el tronco, se estaba inflamando. Trató de no moverlo. Si tenía suerte sólo estaría así una semana y después comenzaría la rehabilitación.

Quería gritar de frustración, mas no lo hizo, porque escuchó las voces de Karl y Will, acercándose. Detestó la mirada de pena del segundo, el primero tomó su faceta de estudiante de medicina y comenzó a ayudarle a sacar el pie.

Lucía mejor de lo que pensaba. Karl empezó a palpar y no pudo evitar la exclamación de dolor por el leve toque de su hermano, sintió una mano en su hombro y miró los ojos preocupados de Elsa. ¿No podía ser que ella se culpara, o sí?

Ignoró a la joven ante otro toque de su hermano, que suspiró.

-Lo lamento Hans, es un esguince -cerró los ojos en respuesta. Confirmarlo era mucho peor que creerlo. Asintió-. Will y yo te ayudaremos a avanzar, te colocaremos hielo y te llevaremos al hospital.

* * *

Después del suceso con Hans, el fin de semana de Elsa se tornó un poco sombrío. Sabía que no era completamente su culpa (y según Rach no tenía por qué serlo), pero no podía hacer a un lado el sentimiento. No sabía qué habría dicho el doctor, mas se sentía mal por el pelirrojo, ya que sabía estaba entusiasmado por la competencia aunque no lo dijera.

Suspiró y cerró las puertas de su automóvil, era lunes y esperaba poder ver a Hans para disculparse. Precisamente el vehículo negro de él atravesó la entrada y lo vio estacionarse en su sitio habitual.

Esperó pacientemente y escuchó las exclamaciones incrédulas de los adolescentes en el estacionamiento cuando Hans descendió del lado del copiloto, apoyándose en unas muletas.

_¡¿Qué habrá pasado?!, ¡no competirá el viernes!, ¡pobrecito!, ¡seguramente ocurrió mientras practicaba!_

No le pasó desapercibido el gesto de hastío del pelirrojo, que avanzaba junto a Eric Ship, quien había conducido su auto.

Ella se acercó titubeante a Hans. El amigo se alejó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Lo siento, si yo no… -comenzó a disculparse, pero él negó.

-No es tu culpa, Elsa. En verdad -sonrió de lado-, fui yo quien estuvo molestándote.

-Lo sé, pero… -Hans volvió a interrumpirle.

-Me enfadaré si insistes, fue un accidente, que ocurran es más probable de lo que creemos -explicó él, tomando el rumbo de la rampa para minusválidos-. Pero no te preocupes, me tendrás molestándote aun cuando mi pie no esté en buenas condiciones.

Ella tuvo que reír, abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -cuestionó cuando se tranquilizó.

-Déjame pensarlo y te diré, por ahora sólo no le digas a nadie cómo pasó -él le guiñó un ojo antes de despedirse de ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus suposiciones fueron falsas, a diferencia de Anna y Rachael, ella sí ocasionó un problema.

Lástima que las consecuencias no hayan sido para ella.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Jeje supongo que sí me malinfluenció _A Frozen Fan_ en el aspecto de Hans fastidiando a Elsa xD, pero así fue la ideita de _lalocanaye_ y sabía que _AFF_ le gusta que eso ocurra.**

**¿Cuál es la opinión del OS?, espero poder leerla cuando esté en mis cinco sentidos, ahora mis ojos se cierran, pero era preferible actualizar súper temprano (para mí) y no muy tarde ya catalogado como mi domingo xD.**

**El caso es que volví al pasado, como en algún momento lo piensa Elsa (y queda claro en la narración), es después del reto, por lo que sus manos ya están contaminadas ;), e incluí otro aspecto, que, como en el futuro, al comienzo se niegan que se gusten (cómo me divierto con eso).**

**Bueno, será un OS largo y nota corta, **

**¡cuídense mucho!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Frozen, una pequeña parte de mí me hace imaginar que te referías al campamento con varios chicos xD, si hubiera la posibilidad, haré un OS así.**


	6. Uno más

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Uno más_

* * *

Hans acomodó a Emma en su asiento en la isla de la cocina y de reojo vio que Phillip se ubicó en su lugar, después de repartir los cubiertos y tenedores para el desayuno. Sonrió y se dirigió al refrigerador para buscar el jugo de naranja y servírselo a sus hijos.

Tomó los dos vasos y los llenó con la cantidad suficiente para entretener a los niños mientras él preparaba los alimentos. Al ser domingo, la presencia de Geraldina, su ama de llaves y niñera, no era tan necesaria como los días de semana. Además, él era perfectamente apto para preparar una comida sencilla.

Elsa era la que tenía mayores habilidades de los dos, y quien disfrutaba cocinar, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarla descansar. Su vientre estaba lo suficientemente abultado como para andar de un lado a otro, no faltaba mucho para que su hija naciera. Reunió los ingredientes y los colocó en la mesa.

Phillip y Emma le miraron romper un huevo en un tazón, para mezclarlo con la harina de los _hot-cakes_. Ellos tenían una fascinación por los panqueques, principalmente si los acompañaban con sirope de chocolate, mala costumbre imitada de su madre. Vertió la leche necesaria y la mantequilla que había derretido previo al despertar de sus hijos. Preparó el sartén con muy poco aceite y se dedicó a revolver la mezcla en el tazón.

Escuchó el sonido de un reproductor y suspiró, Elsa no pudo permanecer dormida por más tiempo. Negó y dejó caer un poco de la mezcla en el sartén.

El aroma de los panqueques se impregnó en el aire y escuchó las exclamaciones de alegría de parte de los niños, acompañada de otra no tan infantil. Miró la entrada de la cocina y encontró a su esposa apoyada en el marco blanco que rodeaba a la compuerta.

-Buenos días -saludó ella, avanzando con la lentitud que le caracterizaba en los últimos meses de su embarazo, colocando su mano derecha tras su espalda, sobre el batín rosa que cubría su pijama de flores. Elsa se acercó hasta sus hijos y les repartió los besos de las mañanas.

-Buen día -devolvió él yendo hasta ella. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y extrajo la silla para ayudarle a sentarse.

La rubia negó y tomó el utensilio de cocina que tenía en su mano, pidiendo continuar con la preparación del desayuno, que se quemaría de no prestarle atención.

-Elsa -replicó y ella rió en voz baja, dándole vuelta al panqueque. Frustrado, se mantuvo cerca mientras su esposa insistía en seguir junto a la estufa. Por eso había querido bajar antes y evitar que ella se empeñara en hacer su voluntad. Cuando hubo cuatro panqueques en el plato, lo tomó y los repartió para que sus hijos comenzaran a alimentarse.

Le entregó el suyo a Phillip y comenzó a cortar el panqueque de Emma; durante la tarea, siguió observando a Elsa mientras ella se entretenía cocinando, frunciendo el ceño entre momentos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó en un susurro, apartándose de Emma y dejándole comer, Elsa estiró su mano para tomar la suya y la colocó sobre un punto en su vientre, donde pudo sentir la fuerte patada de su pequeña. Era un poco más debajo de su busto, para esta fecha la bebé estaba posicionada para descender durante el nacimiento.

-A ninguno de los miembros de la familia le gusta el soccer, ¿cómo ella disfruta dando patadas? -él rió y besó su frente, sabiendo que pese a la molestia, Elsa apreciaba que su hija quisiera darse a notar en todo momento, signo de su bienestar.

-Ya pronto la tendremos llorando, amor -musitó en su oído y la sintió estremecerse, ella era sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo, lo cual él sabía perfectamente.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta -masculló Elsa mirándole con fingido enojo.

Hans se separó con una sonrisa arrogante y buscó el plato en la mesada para colocar otro de los _hot-cakes_. Hizo un corte, picó con el tenedor y lo aproximó a la boca de Elsa, que lo recibió gustosa aun con la falta de chocolate. Cortó otro pedazo y esta vez masticó él.

Miró sus hijos, entretenidos charlando sobre las formas que hacían con el jarabe de chocolate. Se percató que sus vasos de jugo estaban quedándose vacíos. Partió un nuevo trozo de panqueque y lo introdujo a la boca de Elsa antes de alejarse para tomar la jarra de jugo y servirle más bebida a sus hijos.

Abrió uno de los armarios de cocina y extrajo dos vasos de vidrio. En ese momento la canción cambió, para dar inicio a una de las que sonaba últimamente en cualquier parte.

Emma comenzó a mover su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, provocando que los cabellos sobresalientes de sus coletas tomaran diferentes direcciones.

-Well, yu don don me, an yu bet I felt it -cantó la pequeña con voz dulce, siguiendo la letra de la canción. Él le regaló un guiño a su hijo cuando éste comenzó a reír. Sirvió jugo en uno de los vasos.

-I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted; I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back -continuó Hans pasando tras de Elsa para darle el vaso, no sin antes de cantar el final de la estrofa en su oído. Un escalofrío la recorrió-. But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm yours… -la dejó para que pudiera beber el jugo.

Él había sido quien agregó la canción en el reproductor, principalmente para fastidiarla, aunque tiempo atrás se dio cuenta que ella la tarareaba cuando la escuchaba.

-Well open up your mind and see like me; open up your plans and damn you're free -siguió y recibió el vaso, cantando en su oído.

-Ya basta Hans -dijo ella, Emma había dejado de cantar y los observaba, junto a Phillip, divertidos por sus ridículos intentos de jugar con ella. Alzó las manos en rendición y asió el plato con los demás panqueques. La música siguió sonando de fondo-. Gracias -manifestó Elsa con diversión, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.

-¿Elsa? -ella negó, pero tomó su mano y la apresó con fuerza.

-Es una de esas contracciones falsas, debería haberme acostumbrado después de dos embarazos -él tragó saliva, ese era uno de los aspectos malos, no le gustaba el dolor que tenía que soportar. Con su mano libre acarició la parte baja de su espalda, luego le ayudó a sentarse para continuar el desayuno.

* * *

El ojiverde miró el reloj nuevamente, ya no le parecía que fueran simples contracciones las que Elsa tenía, en las últimas dos horas presentó tres, lo que decía que estaban siendo más frecuentes con el tiempo.

La rubia dejó de apretar en libro en su estómago y respiró como ya sabía que debía hacerlo. Le vio fruncir el ceño antes de suspirar.

-Habrá que llamar a Anna y Christopher -musitó observando a Emma y Phillip, que coloreaban apoyados en la mesita que colocaron en la sala de estar, para no tenerlos tan apartados. Hans le alcanzó el teléfono, pensando que en un día ya podrían sostener a su nueva bebé. Apretó la mano izquierda de Elsa y se levantó del sillón para ir a preparar los artículos que sus hijos necesitarían al estar en casa de su cuñada.

Ascendió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Phillip, decorada como una selva, buscó el pequeño bolso para guardar su ropa y dejó lista la mochila para el día siguiente, en que tenía escuela. Introdujo unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla y una camisa roja, así como el uniforme escolar, pijama y ropa interior, también anexó el libro de cuentos que insistiría le leyeran por la noche. Guardó dos pares de zapatos, tomó el cierre y terminó su tarea.

Salió y cruzó el pasillo para entrar al dormitorio de Emma, pintado en tonos violetas, con diseños de castillos. Al buscar una maletita rosa, su pie se encontró con un peluche viejo, pero aun conservado.

Sonrió.

Encorvó su cuerpo y recogió a Olfie, que ahora tenía una leve tonalidad grisácea, provocada por el tiempo y no la suciedad. Abrió los pequeños armarios blancos y halló fácilmente el pijama de princesa de Emma, su ropa interior y dos de sus vestidos, ya que ella aun no asistía al jardín de infantes. Buscó el calzado y lo metió junto al peluche.

Decidió que era suficiente, por lo que fue al baño en busca de los cepillos dentales, después bajó y dejó todo muy cerca de la entrada de la casa.

-Vendrá Anna a buscarlos -expresó Elsa cuando volvió a la sala de estar, su voz sonó entrecortada, tenía otra contracción.

-Muy bien, después nos iremos al hospital -aseguró sentándose en el sitio que estuvo antes, para acariciarle su espalda-. Niños -llamó, ellos alzaron la vista-, hoy dormirán con tía Anna, hay que colocarse sus zapatos para salir -ambos asintieron y corrieron rumbo a la puerta principal.

Emma volvió pasado un minuto, caminando lentamente para no tropezarse con las agujetas de sus tenis.

-¿Puedes, papi? -pidió observando a su mamá. Él asintió y apartó su brazo derecho de Elsa, cargó a Emma y la colocó a su izquierda, para que ella estirara su pequeña pierna derecha-. ¿Mami? -dijo para atraer la atención de Elsa.

-¿Sí, amor? -respondió la rubia, sin necesidad de enmascarar alguna contracción, ya había pasado.

-¿Pronto conoceremos a Lily? -interrogó Emma con una sonrisa. Él sonrió mientras terminaba de anudar las agujetas.

-Así es, corazón. ¿Te portarás bien con tía Anna y tío Chris? -Emma asintió rápidamente-. ¿Me das un abrazo? -la niña descendió del sillón para llegar donde su madre y envolver sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te quiero, mami -susurró con voz dulce. Elsa le dio la respuesta en el mismo tono. Se escuchó el sonido de cuando se introducía una llave en la cerradura y la exclamación de Phillip al saludar a su tía favorita.

Momentos después la hermana de Elsa apareció en el umbral, sonriéndoles ampliamente, llevando de la mano a su hijo.

-Así que, ¿será un ocho de febrero? -preguntó divertida-. Seis días y se habría llamado Valentina -completó con una sonrisa. Los tres adultos rieron-. ¿Cuánto?

Emma se separó de su madre y corrió a saludar a Anna.

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero parece que el trabajo de parto será corto, cada vez el tiempo disminuye más -respondió Elsa, dándole un abrazo y un beso a su hijo.

-Puede que sea a media tarde -analizó Anna, acercándose para saludarles. Phillip y Emma se despidieron de él con un abrazo-. Me llamas -le advirtió Anna antes de partir.

-Creo que el sillón tendrá un recordatorio de Lilian -susurró Elsa, pidiéndole el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse-. Rompí fuente -agregó observando la parte baja de su vestido verde, buscando si resultó afectado.

Hans le ayudó a caminar hacia la puerta y volvió por el bolso que ella tenía preparado.

* * *

Después de un corto trabajo de parto de cuatro horas, Lilian decidió hacer su entrada al mundo, sus pulmones tan potentes como las patadas que propinó a su madre mientras estaba dentro de ella. Hans estaba seguro que dos hijos tranquilos era demasiada suerte, la nueva adición a su familia seguramente tenía parte del temperamento de su animada tía, muy a su pesar.

Exhausta, Elsa extendió sus brazos para coger a la pequeña criatura de brazos de la enfermera que, llena de fluidos, era otro de los seres más maravillosos que podía haber en el mundo. Él ayudó a Elsa a tener fuerzas para sostener a su hija.

Besó la cabeza de Elsa cuando ella apartó su rostro de la pequeña Lily, comprobando su respiración, sus deditos, toda ella. Acarició a su hija con la mano izquierda, la otra se mantenía tras de su esposa.

Sintió la tersa piel de bebé bajo sus dedos y no se arrepintió de estar en las mismas condiciones que Elsa, derramando un par de lágrimas de felicidad. No podía evitar la emoción que sentía cada vez que uno de sus hijos había llegado al mundo. Lily movió su boquita y su llanto comenzó a disminuir.

-Aquí te tengo, mi amor -le dijo Elsa en susurros-. Ya estás con mami y nunca te vas a separar, de mí ni de papi.

Posteriormente llegó la enfermera para limpiarla de la forma correcta, así como el momento de Elsa para expulsar la placenta y luego poder asearse. Él, con un acuerdo establecido sin necesidad, fue donde llevaron a su hija y se permitió disfrutar de sus primeros minutos de vida.

Le seguía asombrando lo maravilloso que era el ser padre de los hijos de la mujer que amaba. Sabía que seguirían las noches de desvelos, los pañales, los cuidados extremos y muchas otras experiencias, pero valían la pena. Cada uno de ellas. Aun cuando otros no lo pensaran, era un padre devoto, que quería disfrutar todos los momentos de la vida de sus hijos.

Avanzó hasta la habitación de Elsa cuando la enfermera dirigió a su hija hasta allí, ya su esposa descansaba en la cama, esperando la llegada de su bebé. Él le sonrió, se inclinó en el cunero y tomó en brazos a Lily.

En verdad era maravillosa, perfecta. Su piel lucía un poco oscurecida y en algunas partes arrugadita, pero aquello no importaba. Con una suave caricia se permitió sentir el poco cabello sobre su cabeza.

Rubio.

Si no cambiaba, los genes de Elsa habrían dominado de nuevo.

Besó la diminuta frente tibia y caminó hasta ubicarse junto a Elsa, para entregarle a Lily. Momentos después de hacerlo, él bajó su cabeza y juntó sus labios.

-Te amo -susurró sobre ellos. Se separó y dejó un beso en su coronilla.

-Y yo a ti -devolvió ella.


	7. Aprovechando las distracciones

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family/Humor.

Del "minuto de ideas" con _A Frozen Fan_, dedicado a ella y gracias por la sugerencia. Chat.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Aprovechando las distracciones_

* * *

Hans dictaminó que su tarde no podía empeorar, él que quería llegar a tiempo a su hogar y su jefe empeñado en que, precisamente, ésta tarde debía permanecer en el edificio, concluyendo el caso que sería llevado a juzgados en tres semanas. Como si él no conociera sus responsabilidades, no era un haragán, maldita sea, el trabajo podía hacerlo perfectamente en casa, sin necesidad de estar entre las cuatro paredes de su despacho. Era el único imbécil que seguía allí, pero claro, perseveró para ser uno de los mejores en el bufete y debía pagar las consecuencias.

No obstante, ésta sería la última vez en que haría algo tan estúpido como aceptar quedarse cuando su horario laboral había concluido. Por supuesto, a menos que la situación en verdad lo requiriera.

Llevó su mano derecha al armazón de sus lentes y se los quitó, para abandonarlos sobre la superficie de roble que era su escritorio.

Frotó sus ojos, entrecerrados debido al hastío y, por qué no, a la exhaustividad de leer sin descanso durante cinco horas. Demonios, lo que quería era ir a casa, besar a su esposa e hijo, y recostarse en la mullida cama de su habitación. Más bien, lo único que deseaba era no estar en el edificio, sino en casa.

Sin embargo, el trabajo era trabajo. No es como si no contara con una fuente de ingresos que le permitiera solventar los gastos de sus nietos, pero holgazanear no era precisamente apetecible, si era durante todos los días de su vida.

Aunque, si convencía a Elsa…

Soltó una carcajada ante el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos. Claro que no le perturbaría tenerla todo el día junto a él, inmersos en actividades no aptas para los ojos de su pequeño Phillip, o el público en general.

Sintió una ligera incomodidad en su ingle y decidió que lo más seguro sería acallar aquellas ideas, porque su objeto de deseo no estaba con él. Resopló y buscó disminuir su libido.

Movió el puntero de su computadora portátil, tal vez jugaría cartas y se distraería unos momentos; pero, antes de hacerlo, abriría su programa de chat.

Sonrió de lado al ver que su único favorito estaba en línea. Dirigió el puntero hasta _Señora de Westergaard_ (nombre que él mismo cambió) y con un doble clic se abrió la ventana azul de su chat, con el encabezado de la persona con quien comenzaría su conversación, acompañado de una diminuta imagen de un pelirrojo, una rubia y un pequeño bebé. Además, abajo del nick había una frase de Helen Keller: "_El trabajo del maestro no consiste tanto en __enseñar__todo lo aprendible, como en producir en el alumno amor y estima por el conocimiento"._

Buscó un emoticón sonriente y otro con un corazón. Cómo le divertía eso de los iconos.

_Lic. Westergaard: _:-) ¿Qué haces, bonita? (L), ¿extrañándome?, ¿qué hace Phil?

Le dio gracia ver que apareció _Elsa Westergaard _donde momentos antes hubo un 'señora', como si no fuera a aprovechar algún tiempo para cambiarlo.

_Elsa Westergaard:_ Acabo de finalizar el examen de mis alumnos, Phil está durmiendo junto a mí, hoy fue un día agotador para él, recorrió toda la planta baja de la casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás allá?

Su pequeño niño debió terminar exhausto, hacía dos meses que aprendió a caminar y no había un rincón que no deseara explorar andando en dos pies. Lo hizo cuando gateó y lo hacía ahora que deambulaba.

Comenzó a teclear su respuesta.

_Lic. Westergaard: _Espero que no hagas sufrir a los pobres niños, Elsa :-P

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y sólo minimizó la ventana, procurando silenciar su computador. Su jefe entró, portando una mirada orgullosa al ver que aún estaba allí.

* * *

La rubia salió de darse una ducha y enrolló la toalla en su cabello, esperando que se secara más rápido. Comprobó que su pequeño seguía durmiendo en la cama y se dispuso a vestirse.

Buscó en los cajones unos pantalones cortos y del armario extrajo una de las camisas de Hans, eran muy cómodas. Se calzó las pantuflas de conejo y fue hasta el escritorio para buscar su computadora portátil.

Cogiéndola con la mano derecha, tomó el cargador con la otra, girando para sentarse en la cama, junto a su bebé, que estaba resguardado de la orilla por dos almohadas. Acarició los cabellos rubios de Phil y presionó el botón de encendido. En cuestión de minutos apareció su fondo de escritorio, lleno de fotos de ella y su familia.

Sonrió y miró la hora en la pantalla, todavía eran las seis, tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer el examen que aplicaría el viernes. Se preocupó en que Hans no hubiera comido todavía. Localizó su teléfono en la mesita de noche a su derecha, alargó su brazo y lo asió.

Escribió su mensaje:

_Hans, ¿ya te alimentaste? Que vayas a pasar largo tiempo allí no justifica que no ingieras comida. _

Lo envió a su esposo y pensó que, desde que era madre, había veces en que se comportaba como tal en más de una ocasión. Rió y abrió el programa para comenzar a redactar su texto.

Mientras hacía el formato, su teléfono vibró.

_Claro que sí, cariño. Por nada del mundo dejaría que mi jefe me impidiera disfrutar de la comida._

Asintió a nadie en particular y continuó llenando la hoja, sin moverse de su sitio o cambiar su posición de piernas cruzadas.

Pasada hora y media, satisfecha con sus resultados, finalmente presionó el botón de guardar. Los imprimiría al día siguiente en la escuela.

Procedió a hacer tiempo hasta que Hans llegara, abrió su casi inutilizado chat, cambió su estado y vio a su hermana conectada, sonrió cuando se fijó en su imagen de contacto. Era parte de su abultado vientre con un 'It's a girl' pintado, lleno de diseños de juguetes de bebé.

Había veces en que se preguntaba por qué Anna y ella eran tan distintas, pensar que aquella era su única cuenta le indicaba que era tan buena abogada que a los clientes no les importaba que en momentos surgieran sus excentricidades.

_Señora de Westergaard: _¿Cómo va todo, Anna?, ¿ya no te aquejan mucho los calambres?

_Abogada Annalise Broman: _¡Son horribles! :'( Ya no le haré competencia a los Westergaard con todos los hijos que tienen, tendré máximo seis.

Parpadeó asombrada, que optimismo de su hermana para tomar de forma tan natural una gran cantidad de hijos. Acarició los cabellos de Phillip, pensando en la decisión tomada junto con Hans, de sólo tener tres hijos.

_Señora de Westergaard: _¿Aburrida de estar en casa por el permiso de maternidad?

Lo preguntó conociendo la impaciencia de Anna con estar encerrada durante largo tiempo o, mejor dicho, quieta.

Otra conversación apareció en la pantalla, reconoció el nombre y antes de cambiar la ventana leyó la respuesta de su hermana.

_Abogada Annalise Broman:_ Todavía no, pero estoy entretenida viendo películas. Por cierto, ¿señora de?, ¿dónde quedó tú independencia?

Frunció el ceño y, por primera vez, se percató de lo que decía su nick.

-Hans -masculló negando, yendo a sus opciones para modificar el nombre.

Escribió Elsa y guardó, luego se fue directo a la conversación con su esposo.

_Lic. Westergaard: _:-) ¿Qué haces, bonita? (L), ¿extrañándome?, ¿qué hace Phil?

_Elsa Westergaard:_ Acabo de finalizar el examen de mis alumnos, Phil está durmiendo junto a mí, hoy fue un día agotador para él, recorrió toda la planta baja de la casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás allá?

Cambió la ventana, para responderle a Anna.

_Elsa Westergaard: _Corregido, lo ignoré unos momentos. Sigo manteniendo mi independencia, el anillo en mi dedo no quiere decir que pertenezca totalmente a alguien. Corrijo, hay un pequeño hombrecito a quien sí pertenezco.

_Abogada Annalise Broman: _¡Así se dice!, ¡oh!, tengo que irme, ¡pasarán _Pretty Woman_!

Y se desconectó sin decir adiós. Volvió con su pelirrojo y se enojó al leer.

_Lic. Westergaard: _Espero que no hagas sufrir a los pobres niños, Elsa :-P

_Elsa Westergaard: _Tienen seis años, ignoraré el significado de tu frase o dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos y, al ver que no contestaba, decidió bajar a la cocina a buscar una bebida.

Acarició la espalda de Phil, corroborando que permaneciera dormido. Acomodó las almohadas, cogió el monitor y salió.

* * *

Escuchó a medias a su jefe, que ahora le había cambiado de profesión y le creía psicólogo. Estaba confesándole los problemas que tenía con su esposa, preguntándose por qué la 'llama de la pasión' se había acabado.

Fingió empatía y con discreción movió su mano derecha para seguir la conversación con Elsa, había perdido momentos valiosos sólo por la presencia de su jefe, que lo único que buscaba expresar en voz alta sus penas, sin recibir comentarios de vuelta.

Lo de dormir en otra habitación ocasionó que un gesto de amargura apareciera en su rostro. Él que pensaba en ir a casa por un poco de calor de hogar y ella haciendo añicos sus esperanzas.

_Lic. Westergaard:_ :'(

_Elsa Westergaard:_ 9pudp32ujfhu2j3p918fbejqdooifvb´

_Elsa Westergaard:_ AosijpasdiOPHDQPIUHDhuH DCB 0393¿'{FV}

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con Elsa?

_Lic. Westergaard:_ ¿Elsa?

_Elsa Westergaard:_ c 23082h4f wlhunfcj vvldsfv vdspfoveñrkhi

_Lic. Westergaard:_ ¿Estás jugando?

Juntó sus cejas.

-¿Hans? -llamó su jefe, alzó su cabeza, pensándose descubierto-. Agradezco que te quedaras tan tarde, deberías ir a casa, disfruta de una buena noche con tu mujer -completó, para después levantarse y salir de allí.

Bufó y volvió a la pantalla, ¿había algo que no comprendía?

_Elsa Westergaard:_ ¡Lo lamento!, ¡no creerás lo que ocurrió!, ¡fue Phil quien hizo todo eso!, me desaparecí unos minutos y se despertó, se aventuró a mi laptop y golpeó las teclas.

Soltó una carcajada, escribió su despedida y esperó a que ella la diera, cerró la computadora y se preparó para regresar a casa.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su bebé frente a su computadora, Phil gorjeaba y reía mientras sus palmas estaban sobre el teclado, golpeándolo. Soltó el monitor -que seguramente necesitaría nuevas baterías- y corrió hasta llegar a él, luego le sujetó en brazos.

Él se rió al sentirse apresado y ella lo pegó a su cuerpo.

-Mi pequeño, no le des sustos a mami -pidió en un susurro-. Mami se mori…

-¡Mami! -interrumpió Phillip, agitando sus brazos.

-Sí, que bueno que te entretuvieras con la computadora y no te acercaras a la orilla de la cama -murmuró para sí, plantó un beso sobre sus cabellos y pasó sus brazos por la tela de su trajecito de pingüino, regalo de Anna.

-Mami beso -dijo su niño alzando su rostro para repartir besos en sus mejillas.

Elsa rió y recordó a su esposo, se sentó sobre la cama y colocó a Phillip en sus piernas.

-Veamos qué pensó papi.

-Papi -repitió él.

Suspiró y comenzó a escribir la explicación del suceso de momentos antes; su respuesta llegó muy rápido:

_Lic. Westergaard: _Está demostrando ser un travieso :-D, aunque me alegro que despertara, para que así pueda dormir toda la noche y tú y yo podamos disfrutar los beneficios de que no duerma en la habitación de huéspedes (L). Prepárate, bonita. Ya voy de salida. Espérame, hay una camisa mía que se te ve muy bien ;-)

Se sonrojó al ver que tenía puesta la prenda a la que él se refería, agradeció que Phillip fuera muy pequeño para leer.

_Elsa Westergaard: _Maneja con cuidado.

Cambió su estado y apagó su computadora portátil.

-Preparemos un poco de leche y esperemos a papá -comunicó a su niño, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Hoy es un lindo domingo para ser feliz xD, ¿cómo están?, ¿me extrañaron?, ¿no?, ¡qué felicidad!, eso significa que ya hay más Helsa por aquí *risa malvada*.**

**¿Alguien utizó la arcaica versión del chat?, bueno, no era lo más bonito del mundo, ¡pero creo el vicio!, me acuerdo de la computadora que apenas y podía conectarse con el cable del teléfono xD, pasó a una mejor vida hace una década... en fin, seguramente A Frozen Fan pensó en algo mucho más actual, pero me divierto haciendo lo que no se espera :D**

**Ya ignoré mi tiempo de ausencia, lamentablemente, será algo común T-T, pero no me he ido de aquí, así que no se olviden que existo, digo, fueron ¿dos semanas?, creo, en las que máximo pasé cuarenta y cinco minutos por FF, si mis matemáticas no me fallan, como cinco minutos en algunos días jajjaja**

**Pero bueno, lo último que les interesa es mi vida ;), disfruten la suya y que tengan una bonita semana.**

**¡Cuídense!, un súper enorme abrazo de Olaf**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	8. Tal vez, las cosas deben pasar

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

Tal vez, las cosas deben pasar

* * *

¿Cómo comportarte cerca del que pronto dejaría de ser tu novio?, se preguntó Elsa con un sentimiento de abatimiento. Era tan extraño pensarlo de aquella forma, se suponía que una pareja terminaba cuando los sentimientos se acababan o, idealmente, cuando la relación se tornaba destructiva o falsa. No había rompimiento cuando seguían presentes el cariño y… el amor por el otro, no concebía hallar la respuesta.

Pero, quizá, se estaba comportando un tanto infantil, no estaba garantizado que el día de mañana siguiera teniendo sentimientos por Hans, incluso cuatro meses atrás, cuando comenzaron a salir, no tuvo la certeza que fuera el indicado, con quien llegaría a casarse en el futuro. Entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué era que le dolía pensar en su partida?

Él se iba por esa esplendorosa oportunidad que le habían ofrecido en la universidad, debía alegrarse por Hans, antes que su novia, era su amiga y tenía que sentirse contenta que cumpliera su cometido de entrar en la prestigiosa universidad que quería, por su cuenta, y no las influencias de su acaudalado padre. En realidad, sí estaba feliz por él, pero le recorría una ligera decepción, por tener que terminar su relación.

Se podía intentar tener una relación a larga distancia, pero no lo consideraron, ni lo plantearon al otro. Había quienes triunfaban, más, tras una larga reflexión de los pros y los contras, sabía que era muy difícil que lograran ese objetivo. Hans viviría en el norte, en el campus, y sus padres serían quienes le visitarían, pues en la ciudad habitaban tres de los hermanos mayores.

Y, de poder volver, sólo lo haría en Navidad.

Además, sólo eran unos chiquillos, más bien, principalmente _ella_ era una chiquilla y en la universidad Hans tendría diferentes experiencias que serían muy distintas a las de Elsa en el instituto. Por otro lado, ella tenía pensado estudiar en el centro del país, mucho más cerca de casa, volverían a verse por completo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Años.

Si es que lo hacían.

Elsa jugueteó con la pluma en su mano, mientras el cuaderno descansaba en su regazo, en espera de que finalizara la composición que había comenzado para distraerse. Llevaba una hora en el jardín de su casa, sentada bajo el árbol de flores blancas, y no podía concluir la historia, simplemente se había interrumpido por el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos.

Suspiró audiblemente, abandonando el cuaderno y la pluma sobre el pasto, para doblar sus piernas y acercarlas a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos, y poder reposar su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Miró detenidamente el rosal rojizo de su madre, bajo el marco de la ventana de la cocina, que daba al patio trasero.

¿Por qué se engañaba? Lo que tenía era _miedo_, miedo de intentarlo y que fuera inútil, que los resultados destruyeran los recuerdos de la relación que habían formado a lo largo del casi año que llevaban conociéndose.

Ése era su más grande defecto, el miedo. Era su principal enemigo, le atemorizaba dañar a otros, salir herida, por ello se perdía de muchas oportunidades. El miedo siempre estaba allí y le costaba mucho desecharlo, eran tan pocas las veces en que no estaba presente en sus decisiones.

Sin embargo, y por mucho que le doliera, sabía que lo más correcto era terminar. Que cada uno disfrutara de las distintas experiencias de su vida, era una relación de jóvenes, ¡por todos los cielos!, su mundo aún no concluía. Estaba enamorada, pero no podía cegarse de la realidad.

Ya habían tomado la decisión, poco a poco habían disminuido sus conductas románticas y, cuando llegara el momento en que él partiera, sería mucho más sencillo. De cualquier manera, sólo restaba una semana.

Era una pena que no existieran formas más sencillas de permanecer en contacto, estar junto al teléfono de casa era muy difícil, difícilmente harían cartas…

Apartó la mirada de las rosas y bajó la vista a su mano, donde sintió una ligera caricia. Era una mariquita, con unas brillantes alas rojas y puntos negros en ellas. Sonrió levemente, debía significar algo que justamente ahora se posara sobre ella, en alguna parte eran consideradas de buena suerte.

Sopló de manera suave y el animalillo extendió sus alas para irse volando.

La miró alejarse para mezclarse en el atardecer de julio que comenzaba a caer.

* * *

-¿Es normal que me sienta como una mierda? -cuestionó Hans abatido, mientras él, Eugene y Eric compartían una pizza en su casa; era su último fin de semana en la ciudad, podría haber estado con Elsa, pero era una mala idea. Debían acostumbrarse a no tener la presencia del otro.

"Y pensar que sólo la conocí un año atrás", se dijo.

Eric resopló y llevó la boquilla de su lata de cerveza a su boca.

-Hermano, te vas lejos, será una mierda tu estancia allá -farfulló Eugene, que tomaría un año sabático antes de comenzar la universidad, que estaba muy cerca de allí-. No entiendo por qué aquí te sientes así.

Los tres rieron sin poder evitarlo, pero él lo hizo con un poco desganado.

-Tal vez estás así por Elsa -las 'sabias' palabras de Eric resonaron en su cabeza, el malnacido tenía razón. Movió su cabeza para alejar el pensamiento. -Sigo con la duda, ¿por qué no intentan…

-Calla, Ship -masculló mordiendo el trozo de su pizza con pepperoni-. Lo último que deseo es tener que pensar en lo que será a partir de ahora, sólo quiero este momento. Cerveza, póker, comida…

-Bueno, hombre, ¿qué prefieres que te diga?, ¿que te sientes como una mierda porque te da pavor estar en una ciudad que has visitado cientos de veces por tus hermanos, cuando en realidad te martiriza pensar que tu próxima ex novia -y la única que realmente puede considerarse así- te olvidará y tendrá otro novio, seguirá su vida y tú estarás pensando en ella? No te engañes, Hans -tomó uno de los cojines de su madre y lo lanzó al rostro de Eric, enfurecido.

-No seas imbécil, Eric -Eugene decidió participar en la conversación-, pasará el tiempo y ella será sólo una parte de su adolescencia. Sólo es una chica del instituto, además, ¿realmente hay que casarse algún día?, ¿es un requisito? -las palabras fueron un tanto tranquilizadoras para Hans, Eugene sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

-Viejo, te voy a extrañar -manifestó burlón, dándole un golpe a la parte posterior de su cabeza, le ayudaba a distraerse de sus tribulaciones-. Estoy seguro que a mi hermano le agradará tenerte en su casa, es demasiado gruñón…

-Yo sí voy a casarme -interrumpió Eric, y de haber tenido alimento o bebida en su boca, los otros dos habrían escupido el contenido en la alfombra oscura de su madre al oír las siguientes palabras: -En un mes.

-Idiota -expresó Eugene rotundamente, dándole un sorbo a su tercera cerveza.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Hans con los ojos abiertos, sólo tenía dieciocho años -y tres de ellos eran el tiempo que Eric tenía con Arielle, si mal no recordaba-.

-Como lo oyes -devolvió su amigo, sonriendo-. Nos fugaremos antes de iniciar las clases en la universidad.

El pelirrojo parpadeó asombrado y se encogió de hombros.

-Suerte, Eric -respondió mirando su lata de cerveza, ignorando la partida de póker que se transmitía en el televisor. Ese acontecimiento le hizo pensar en lo que sería del futuro, casi le hacía considerar si intentaba una relación a distancia con…

No, aunque por ahora pensara eso, no creía hacerlo. Desconfiaba de sí mismo con una relación así. ¿Sería fiel?, ¿se dejaría consumir por los celos?, ¿mantendría sus sentimientos?, ¿ella…

-Todavía no es muy tarde -dijo Eric, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, como leyéndolos-. Ya sé que tomaron su decisión, pero yo tenía el presentimiento que ustedes dos… -se cortó-, olvídalo, no puedo tomar más de dos cervezas, afecta mi cerebro -llevó una mano a su cabello negro.

-Marica -espetó Eugene con diversión, tomando el control remoto para cambiar el canal.

-Soccer no -pidieron Hans y Eric, sin retomar la conversación anterior.

* * *

El miércoles por la tarde, Elsa y Hans disfrutaban de un helado en la nevería del centro, concurrida por ser verano. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas apartadas a la puerta principal, uno frente al otro, disfrutando de la nieve que tenían en sus copas de vidrio.

-¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de llevarte al aeropuerto? -cuestionó la rubia, tras introducir nuevamente la cuchara en el helado de chocolate con almendras. Él sacó su respectiva cuchara de su boca y saboreó la combinación de vainilla con nuez.

-Siempre que tú lo desees -respondió con calma, observando la sonrisa de adoración de Elsa al llevar más del helado a su boca. Hans sonrió imperceptiblemente y evitó suspirar, conforme el día de su partida se acercaba, más se percataba que le dolía alejarse de casa.

-¿Tu madre está de acuerdo con ello? -la voz de Elsa sonó intrigada, él negó divertido, recordando a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Soy el último que quedaba en casa, si pudiera me ataría a mi cama para no irme, el nido ha quedado vacío, ya ha experimentado la partida doce veces, _pero el menor es quien siempre duele más_ -imitó la voz de Kelly Westergaard.

-No deberías ser así -musitó ella, aun conociendo que él lo decía como una broma. Cierta parte de él era más apegada a su madre, ya que era a quien veía más de sus progenitores-. Es natural que vaya a extrañarte.

El suspiro que él reprimió fue realizado por ella. Hans tomó la mano derecha de Elsa, libre de la cuchara, y le dio un ligero apretón. Al ver que ella apartaba la mirada hacia el vidrio que los separaba el exterior, la soltó y permaneció en silencio.

Nuevamente llevó más helado a su boca, pero el sabor no fue tan placentero como antes.

* * *

Elsa salió momentáneamente a la cocina, para lavar las tazas ocupadas antes de su partida al aeropuerto. Hans permaneció en la sala de estar, junto a Edgar Delle, que le sonrió de manera afable, abandonando el periódico en sus rodillas.

-Te deseo lo mejor en la universidad, jovencito -dijo afectuoso, pues el hombre siempre le había abierto las puertas de su casa, desde aquel día en que se presentó para llevar a Elsa al baile de primavera, en que mantuvieron una conversación seria-. Confío en que serás un excelente abogado -volvió a alzar su periódico, pero lo dobló sin continuar leyendo.

Hans miró al señor Delle de manera interrogante y lo escuchó suspirar, mientras observaba el jarrón con jazmines que había en la mesita en medio de la sala.

-Duane y yo siempre hemos pensado que Elsa no tendría muchas relaciones… que la vez que se enamorara sería la única; ella y Annalise son tan distintas, ver a su hermana asentarse será sorprendente, no tenemos la certeza de cómo será, con Elsa creíamos que sólo habría una persona, no es muy apegada a los demás, como Anna, pocos tienen el privilegio de conocerla verdaderamente… -hizo una pausa y regresó su vista al periódico, negando-, parece que nos equivocamos -agregó-. Eres un buen muchacho, Hans. Me da gusto que tú y Elsa se hubieran conocido -concluyó, pasando la página del papel.

Hans bajó la mirada a sus pies, pensativo. Las palabras del señor Delle habían calado hondo en él, ¿cómo podía decirle algo así?, ¿qué planeaba el hombre?, ¿influenciar para que él y Elsa…

"¡No!", rotundamente negó en su cabeza, ahora trataría de pensar cosas que no eran en absoluto ciertas.

Ajena a sus tribulaciones, Elsa, apoyada en la pared que daba al pasillo, parpadeó, había escuchado el discurso de su padre. Agitó su cabeza e hizo notar su presencia.

-Ya es hora de irnos -anunció de manera clara, Hans subió su cabeza y asintió. Duane entró a la sala y escuchó la frase. Llamó a Anna y se acercó al pelirrojo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho, Hans -susurró en su oído, él asintió, la madre de Elsa era demasiado cariñosa, y sólo una de sus hijas lo había heredado; la que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras.

Annalise llegó hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, él revolvió su cabello cobrizo, como le fastidiaba que lo hicieran, ganándose una risa suave de parte de Elsa y sus padres, y una mirada enfadada de la menor de los Delle.

-Adiós -dijo escueta antes de regresar de donde vino. Elsa rió y negó.

El padre de Elsa extendió su brazo y Hans lo tomó, recibió un apretón en la mano y una palmada leve en la espalda.

-Buen viaje, Hans -deseó el hombre y el pelirrojo lo agradeció en voz baja, encaminándose tras de Elsa, que avanzaba hacia la salida. Recorrió por última vez el pasillo de los Delle; donde se veían las fotos de la familia, Elsa con un vestido azul, cantando durante un festival, con la tierna edad de seis; las dos hermanas abrazadas durante una nevada; los cuatro integrantes frente a una cabaña en el bosque; Anna saludando a la cámara vestida de exploradora.

Llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta, donde Elsa le esperaba, y por última vez enfocó su mirada en el porche, donde se dio cuenta de que se enamoró de aquella rubia.

Caminó en silencio hasta el automóvil azul de ella, y le abrió la puerta del conductor. Dio una vuelta al auto y, antes de ingresar al vehículo, miró la fachada blanca de la casa de dos plantas.

Observó el camino sin decir palabra.

* * *

Las voces en el aeropuerto pasaron de manera inadvertida para ambos o, por lo menos, para Elsa. Toda la semana había estado evitando la llegada de este momento, la despedida. Mientras esperaba a Hans asegurar su equipaje, pensó en lo extraño de toda la situación, decir adiós era difícil, pero cuando se mudó un año atrás no le dolió tanto.

Era cierto lo que dijo su padre, para ella eran pocas las personas que formaban parte de su vida. No dejaba que muchos se acercaran a ella, y a quienes les dejaba, eran muy importantes.

Tal vez por ello sentía una opresión en su pecho, que hacía se formara un nudo en su garganta, aun cuando su apariencia exterior demostrara firmeza, tal como lo vio en el espejo de la boutique por la entrada del establecimiento.

Miró en todas direcciones a la gente que estaba allí, algunas personas estaban ubicadas en los asientos, observando las pantallas con los vuelos o leyendo libros. Había algunos adormitados, seguramente porque viajaban a otro sitio en pocas horas y no podían ir hasta un hotel. Otros entraban y salían de las tiendas dentro del aeropuerto.

Unos pocos se despedían, llorando mientras abrazaban a sus seres queridos, aferrándolos con todas las fuerzas posibles.

Apartó la vista, sentía que violaba la poca privacidad que ellos tenían.

Alguien se colocó a su lado y de reojo reconoció a Hans, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa azul marino de botones y una gabardina negra en el brazo, pues en el norte hacía un poco de frío, contrario al sur. Él tenía su boleto de primera clase en el bolsillo de su camisa, y una de sus manos estaba dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

El pelirrojo le sonrió después de ver a los familiares despedir a su pariente, según creía ella, pues la similitud en los rasgos le hizo afirmarlo.

Elsa devolvió una débil sonrisa, observando el reloj de la pantalla, percatándose que sólo restaba media hora para que le pidieran abordar.

-Supongo que es tiempo de decirte que terminamos, Hans -expresó con voz calmada, mirando que la comisura de su boca se alzó al escucharla.

-¿Es difícil, verdad? -lo dijo de manera retórica, ella asintió de cualquier forma-. No sé qué decir, ni qué pensar, retrasé demasiado despedirme y ahora, no… sé, nada parece… adecuado.

-Todo saldrá bien -susurró, y le sorprendió que él escuchara pese a los sonidos en el aeropuerto. Aún más, le asombró la calma con la que pudo pronunciar las palabras, cuando su interior era un revoltijo de sentimientos.

-Sí, bien -repitió Hans, pasando una mano en sus cabellos rojizos. Sus ojos verdes buscaron los azules de ella-. Me gustaría poder haber… el tiempo contigo fue el mejor de estos tres años, Elsa. Es cierto eso de que el último año es el que vale la pena.

-Espero poder decir lo mismo -musitó ella de manera triste.

-Comoquiera que sea, disfrútalo -la voz de él sonó de aquella manera arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

Hans ladeó su rostro y dejó de mirar al frente.

-Sé que no debería decirlo, pero te quiero -escucharlo nuevamente fue muy duro, mordió la parte interior de su mejilla para no llorar-. Y, aunque en un futuro nuestros sentimientos cambien, espero que nos veamos como amigos… si volvemos a encontrarnos.

-Yo también -su susurro se refirió a ambas frases. Sintió que si decía más se derrumbaría, perdía el control cuando los sentimientos le dominaban.

Pero, ¿no era correcto en este momento?

-También te quiero -confesó, mirándole y tomando su mano. Se escuchó el anuncio de que debían abordar en diez minutos.

Tragó saliva.

-Bonita, no cambies -pidió él tras el silencio que se prolongó. Su mano recibió un apretón y le recorrió un cosquilleo-. Eres perfecta tal cual eres.

-Gracias -respondió abochornada-. Demuestra allá lo valioso que eres, Hans. Conviértete en la persona de éxito que quieres sin olvidar tu importancia. Sé que triunfarás, confío en ti.

La voz de la mujer anunció los cinco minutos. Respiró y abrazó a Hans con fuerza, sintiendo que los brazos de él la envolvían con el mismo entusiasmo. Cuántas veces no había estado en el mismo sitio, acurrucada a su pecho, mientras sentía su respiración y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, recibiendo una caricia en su espalda, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad.

-Adiós -susurró con la voz entrecortada.

-Adiós… Elsa -musitó él, de la misma manera.

Se separaron y se sonrieron, él se dispuso a coger la gabardina que cayó suelo en algún momento, pero antes de hacerlo alzó la vista para ver el reloj. Se irguió y suspiró.

Luego, con una expresión de disculpa, se inclinó, colocó sus manos sobre su rostro con delicadeza y la besó. La caricia en sus labios fue pausada, la boca de él presionaba suavemente sobre la suya, tomando los labios con ternura, separándose para intercalar cada beso, sin necesidad de profundizar. Los labios de ella se movieron siguiendo los suyos, envolviéndose en el sabor a vainilla de las galletas preparadas por su madre, y una pizca de menta del té compartido.

El beso terminó cuando él se apartó y posó sus labios sobre su frente. Se inclinó para tomar la gabardina olvidada y acarició su mejilla antes de dar vuelta rumbo a la terminal.

Levantó su mano cuando él agitó la suya.

Elsa giró y salió del aeropuerto sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Tras ubicarse en su asiento y abrochar su cinturón, Hans permaneció pensativo, reclamándose interiormente el impulso tomado minutos atrás. Era un tonto, ¿cómo podría haberla besado cuando le quedaban poco tiempo juntos?, ¿realmente había querido que ésa fuera la última escena que recordara con ella?

Al besarla, lo único que deseó fue disfrutar la sensación de tener los labios de ella entre los suyos.

Una última vez.

Como el egoísta que reconocía era, sólo había actuado sin detenerse a pensar en si ella lo hubiera querido. Pero… le correspondió.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el movimiento del avión al comenzar a avanzar en la pista de despegue, rompiendo el aire mientras la velocidad avanzaba con cada segundo; posteriormente llegó el tirón al apartarse de la superficie terrestre, para entrar en el espacio aéreo. Se aferró a los reposabrazos de su asiento y abrió sus ojos, para asomarse a la ventana a su izquierda.

Desde su posición, contempló cómo disminuía el tamaño de los edificios cerca del aeropuerto, el de la carretera donde transitaban los autos, que cada vez se distinguían menos, recibió en su campo de vista el verdor del bosque lejano a la ciudad.

Luego, el avión se rodeó de un manto blanco y se obstruyó su visión, apartó la mirada y decidió que, a partir de entonces, vería hacia el frente, el futuro.

Momentos más tarde, se concentró en una lectura.

* * *

Siempre responsable, Elsa evitó manejar en trance, pero el camino hasta su hogar careció de sonido alguno desde dentro de su automóvil. El silencio sólo fue roto por los sonidos exteriores, y -recién reparaba sí había sonido dentro- el tintinear del llavero de _Mickey_, recordatorio de que seguía en marcha.

Llegó hasta su casa y apagó el vehículo, descendió y caminó con calma hasta llegar al porche, donde introdujo su llave en el cerrojo. Abrió y la recibió la completa calma, que se traducía en que el lugar estaba vacío.

Era sábado por la tarde, tal vez los tres habrían salido a dar una vuelta, con la intención de dejarle la casa para ella sola, como mucho lo había deseado. Elsa no les dijo una palabra de su sentir, pero ellos la conocían y aceptaron darle su espacio. Soltó sus llaves en la pequeña mesa en el recibidor y se despojó de su calzado deportivo, sólo quedando en calcetines. Recorrió el pasillo alfombrado hasta detenerse frente a la escalera.

Uno a uno, comenzó a ascender los escalones que le llevaban al nivel superior. Estando arriba, de manera automática, dobló hacia la izquierda y sus pasos concluyeron en la puerta blanca de su habitación.

Giró el pomo, entró y cerró tras de sí.

Allí, con una lentitud nada característica de ella, se tomó su tiempo para posarse sobre su cama con sábanas de color lila. De pie, fijó su mirada en la mesa de noche, apreciando que había olvidado retirar la foto de ella y Hans.

Elsa extendió su mano y tomó el marco con diseños de enredaderas de rosas; sin detenerse a pensarlo, le dio vuelta, desprendió la protección y extrajo la foto. Abrió el cajón y dejó caer la imagen, donde otro día podría buscarla y guardarla en un álbum del instituto. El marco quedó boca abajo sobre la superficie de madera, para no recordarle lo que antes hubo ahí.

Suspiró y finalmente cayó en la cama, recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada y envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, palpando su blusa blanca de tiras. El aire acondicionado le provocó un estremecimiento, pero no buscó acomodarse bajo las sábanas, sino que apretó con más fuerza para darse calor.

Después de andar como autómata, se rindió a lo inevitable.

Pensó en la despedida con Hans, dolida por la partida que se dio de manera amarga. Había querido prepararse para una situación así y no logró evitarla, besarse no había sido un buen proceder. Ahora sólo le hacía sentir… peor. Antes se había aferrado a la idea que de manera madura podría decir adiós sin agitarse, pero no lo estaba haciendo.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, cada respiración se volvía dificultosa, sus ojos se mantenían en lo alto, mientras mordía sus labios con fuerza.

Recordó la expresión de disculpa y el diminuto brilló en los ojos esmeralda de Hans.

Y no pudo más.

De su boca brotó un sollozo quebrado, y la humedad que tanto resistió en sus ojos, salió. Era una tonta, no tenía por qué llorar, pero sus lágrimas humedecían su almohada, compañera silenciosa en esos momentos. Inspiró con fuerza y rememoró los meses desde que ella y él se habían conocido, desde sus fastidiosos encuentros hasta el surgimiento de la confianza y la posterior relación sentimental. Sus peleas y sus citas, sus sueños y anhelos del futuro.

Necesitaba desahogar ese año ahora, para después comenzar a sanar.

Su pecho y sus hombros se movieron, como si se estuviera riendo y no llorando. Sus sollozos plagaron en la habitación, en sintonía con el reloj en la pared, cuyo tic toc le robaba la calma.

Cada segundo punzaba en sus sienes, le daba puñaladas invisibles en el pecho.

Lento, el tiempo transcurría lento.

Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc.

-Tic toc -susurró, debía de pasar página.

Y por muy fácil de decir que fuera, hacerlo no sería sencillo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, realmente no sé ni qué decir con este OS. Al hacerlo, traté de darle mil vueltas a la manera en que podía agregar el drama, y al final, no lo dejé en todo xD... pero es que no encontraba la forma de mantener lo más posible las personalidades de los dos (más bien, Elsa). Lo gracioso fue que pensé el OS de manera distinta y terminó siendo de otra forma T-T, no, no... lo gracioso es que sí he visto buenas relaciones a distancia y creo en algunas de ellas, pero aquí le doy varios argumentos en contra. Ahí juzgan el cap, y ahí se consiguen a un treintañero que se acuerde de sus años 90, yo no confío mucho en mi fuente jajaja**

**En fin, aunque como se lo dije _JDayC_, tenía pensado hacer la separación, va dedicado a ella, porque le interesaba ;)**

**Debo de irme, me extrañan ;), en un par de días comenzaré a devolver reviews, perfil o PM, así que no crean que los ignoraré.**

**Se cuidan, bonita semana :D**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	9. Una palabra

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family

Para la querida _A Frozen Fan_, aquí está "apuesta", del minuto de ideas. No es de la forma convencional, ¡eh!, espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por la sugerencia.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Una palabra_

* * *

Todo comenzó de una manera tan sencilla, estaban en medio de la sala. Ella tenía a Phillip entre sus brazos mientras veía el televisor, Hans estaba su lado con una bolsa de papas en su mano.

Su bebé disfrutaba del pequeño muñeco que le acompañó desde que era una niña de dos años, su querido Olfie. Lo movía con sus manos y entre momentos intentaba llevarlo hasta su boca, de la que escapó un sonido:

-A…a -y no fue un balbuceo incoherente, sino el primer intento de decir algunas palabras.

Ambos lo habían mirado con impresión, imaginándose lo cerca que estaría de decir su primera palabra.

Y Hans había hablado.

Y, claro, ella, de tonta, lo escuchó.

-Su primera palabra será _papá_ -aseveró con tono arrogante, ganándose una mirada escéptica y, ¿por qué no?, prepotente de su parte.

-Los bebés tienden a decir _mamá_ primero -anunció y besó la coronilla de Phillip, que rió y movió sus pequeñas manitos con emoción, también recibiendo una caricia afectuosa de su padre.

-¿Estás segura? -cuestionó entonces Hans, de una forma retadora que no le agradó y que ahora se arrepentía al recordar.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -devolvió con el ceño fruncido.

-Hagamos una apuesta -respondió él animado-. Sobre cuál será la primera palabra de Phillip.

-No seas ridículo, Hans -dijo indignada, apartando la mirada de su esposo.

-El premio mayor será escucharlo hablar -continuó él, y de reojo le vio sonreír a su pequeño, extendiendo sus brazos para cogerlo, lo cual el niño adoró-. Por supuesto también la satisfacción de ganarle al otro, ¿verdad, Phil? -interrogó dándole un beso al bebé, que rió contento-. No lucraremos con las capacidades de nuestro hijo, ¿qué hay que perder? -inquirió al final, sonriéndole divertido.

Ella había suspirado y aceptado. Ahora se encontraba arrepintiéndose de su decisión anterior.

* * *

Elsa entró a la cocina y saludó a Geraldina, que sonrió al ver a Phillip entre sus brazos, revolviendo sus cabellos con sus manitos.

-Buenos días, Elsa -devolvió la mujer de cabellera castaña, alzando la bandeja de la sillita para comer de Phillip. Después de dejarlo sentado, él comenzó a golpear sus palmas contra la superficie de plástico, animado.

-Gu…gu -dijo el menor, y Elsa procedió a darle su alimento, sonriéndole en todo el proceso.

-¿Phillip tiene hambre? -él se agitó y abrió su boca para recibir la papilla que ella le daba.

Observó aparecer a Hans, listo con su traje para ir a la oficina, pero con un rostro malhumorado por tener que salir en sábado. Tenía pendiente un caso importante.

-Buen día, Ger -saludó secamente y ambas rieron al escucharlo.

-Buen día, el desayuno está listo. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana -respondió su ama de llaves, saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Cómo está Phillip? -interrogó Hans al menor, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, alejándose rápidamente para evitar el proyectil de comida que le fue lanzado-. ¿Te diviertes con _papá_? -resaltó la palabra cuando volvió a acercarse al bebé.

-Hans -reprendió la rubia, él acostumbraba a hacer eso la mayor parte del tiempo-. Pareciera como si lo presionaras.

-Eres consciente de que los bebés necesitan estimulación, Elsa -manifestó él brindándole una sonrisa engreída-. ¿Te negarás a que tu hijo la reciba? -completó y se giró para ver a Phillip-. _Papá _quiere lo mejor para Phillip.

-_Mamá _también -agregó Elsa, negando ante su uso de palabras. -Toma tu agua, amor -estiró su mano y le entregó su vaso entrenador al pequeño rubio, que lo tomó con sus dos manos y lo inclinó en su boca.

-_Papá_ -expresó Hans con voz lenta.

-Ga…ga -dijo Phillip, sonriéndoles a ambos. Elsa sonrió y se sentó para comenzar a desayunar, siendo imitada por el pelirrojo.

* * *

Después de unas horas de merecido sueño, Elsa se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose automáticamente a la habitación de Phillip, a un costado de la suya. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que no hizo más que empujarla.

Dentro, observó a su esposo sentado en la mecedora del cuarto, sosteniendo a su bebé entre su regazo, mientras un libro de figuras reposaba en las pequeñas piernas del menor.

Era media tarde, ella había estado exhausta y no pudo más que recostarse cuando Hans había vuelto del trabajo.

Ahora veía a sus dos hombres favoritos compartiendo un momento padre e hijo. Le gustaba observarlos cuando interactuaban, principalmente cuando Hans no se percataba de su presencia.

-_Papá_ también te quiere como el papá de Ethan -lo escuchó decir en tono suave-. _Mamá_ también quiere a Phillip -ella sonrió al oír la manera en que había pronunciado ambos títulos. Con casi diez meses, restaba muy poco para que su bebé empezara a hablar en verdad, y le emocionaba que llegara el momento.

Sin importar la palabra.

Sabía que era lo mismo para Hans, aunque se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario.

-Pero tienes que decir _papá _primero -comunicó el pelirrojo y ella frunció el ceño-. Mamá no tiene que enterarse.

-Da…da -pronunció débilmente Phillip.

-_Papá -_repitió Hans y Elsa rió sin poder evitarlo, provocando que los dos le dieran su atención.

-Da…da -las dos sílabas volvieron a salir de los labios de su bebé.

-Soy _mamá _-dijo ella, señalándose mientras se acercaba a Phillip, que la llamaba con brazos extendidos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? -interrogó Hans, con el ceño fruncido, apartando sus lentes de lectura de su rostro.

Elsa le mostró su lengua cuando Phillip no la veía.

-El suficiente, _papá_.

Ambos rieron.

* * *

Elsa aseguró el overol de Phillip y procedió a colocarle sus pequeños zapatos, mientras él se entretenía con Olfie, y los dibujos de nubes en las paredes de su habitación. Terminó de anudar las agujetas y lo sentó en la alfombra, momento en que él decidió abandonar al peluche y colocarse en posición de gateo.

Él exploró la habitación con pequeñas risas, mientras ella guardaba los artículos que había dejado fuera tras bañarlo. Phillip balbuceaba la sílabas 'ga…ga', 'gu…gu' repetidamente, y a Elsa le intrigaba el significado.

Cuando terminó de guardar, de reojo observó la puerta esperando no ser hallada en medio de una travesura. Caminó hasta hincarse frente a Phillip, que la miró con interés, apartando su mirada de la mesa que atrajo su atención.

-Di _mamá_ -pronunció detenidamente, detectando un brillo en los, ahora definidos, ojos verdes de Phillip.

-Ba…ba -trató él, sentándose en el suelo-. Ba…ba -repitió aplaudiendo, luego alzó su cabeza.

-Sí, _mamá_ -pero la voz permanecía a Hans, ella tragó saliva, había sido atrapada-. _Mamá _no participa en estos juegos -la voz del pelirrojo sonaba más divertida que reprensible. Dirigió sus ojos azules a él y lo encontró con una ceja enarcada-. ¿O lo hace?

Ella suspiró y negó, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse.

-La tentación es grande -su respuesta sonó patética en sus oídos, pero se ganó una risa burlona de Hans y un beso breve en los labios. Lo vio inclinarse para coger a Phillip, que reclamaba queriendo volver al suelo.

-Hey, quieto, pequeño, iremos a otra parte. Está pasando el programa favorito de mamá. Tú y yo tendremos una bonita charla mientras mamá está ocupada -Elsa le entregó el vaso de Phillip, que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Aga…aga -dijo el bebé y colocó la boquilla en sus labios.

Los tres salieron del dormitorio.

* * *

La rubia tomó otra de las hojas en la mesa, para revisar las oraciones hechas por sus alumnos. De reojo miró a Phillip, entretenido con _Dipsy_, el _Teletubbie _verde, que comía su tostada.

-Mi mama me ama -leyó en voz alta, agregando el acento correspondiente a la hoja, haciendo la nota de trabajar la palabra con su alumno-. Papá tiene un perrico -encerró entonces la r que estaba de más.

Escuchó la risa de Phillip, que se contagió por la del bebé sol. Sonrió y continuó con su labor.

El ruido de la puerta le indicó que Hans acababa de llegar, así que le avisó a su hijo:

-Papá llegó -la cabeza de Phillip restó atención al televisor, hasta que vio aparecer al mencionado en la sala. Gateó hasta la entrada y alzó sus brazos para ser cogido por su padre.

-Hola Phillip -saludó Hans, dándole un beso-. ¿Fuiste bueno con mamá? -como respuesta Phillip cubrió su cara. El pelirrojo rió y caminó hasta ella, para inclinarse a besarla-. ¿Muy ocupada? -le cuestionó, sentándose en el área libre del sillón.

-No mucho, ¿qué tal te fue? -juntó los papeles y los dejó en la mesa lateral, viendo a Phillip estirar sus brazos hacia el mismo lugar, señalando su vaso entrenador-. ¿Quieres agua? -él asintió y ella se giró para cogerlo, deteniéndose en seco con las siguientes palabras:

-Guuua, aaaguua, aagua -abrió sus ojos asombrada y volvió la cabeza hacia su bebé, que sonreía mientras seguía pronunciando su primera palabra. Alzó el rostro e imaginó que ella tenía la misma expresión que Hans.

Entre incredulidad y felicidad.

Hans colocó sus brazos en las axilas de Phillip y le dio una vuelta, para que el menor le mirara de frente.

-¿Agua? -repitió y el bebé señaló el vaso.

-Aguua -volvió a decir Phillip. Elsa salió de su estupor y cumplió el pedido, dándole un sonoro beso cuando le entregó el vaso.

Phillip se entretuvo bebiendo, mientras Hans y ella se miraban.

Estallaron en carcajadas.

-Definitivamente -comenzó él, tratando de hablar entre risas-…no, no me lo esperaba -completó. Elsa eliminó un par de lagrimillas en su rostro.

-No nos demostró su preferencia -dijo cuando se había recuperado. Hans le dio a Phillip un beso en la frente, antes de dejarlo en el suelo, para que siguiera disfrutando su programa.

Ella se acomodó en el espacio bajo el brazo de Hans.

-Siempre queda la segunda palabra -susurró él en tono divertido.

-No empieces -masculló y le dio una palmada en el pecho.

-¿Y sus primeros pasos? -preguntó al final, tomando su mano entre la suya.

Rió divertida, mientras negaba.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Ya son dos días de actualización xD, sé que este OS es corto, pero quería agregar lo principal :3, y sí, hay veces en que la primera palabra de un bebé no es "mamá" o "papá". Sobre lo infantil de su apuesta, jejejej, era para fines de entretenimiento ;)**

**Este momento feliz viene para sonreír después del anterior, así que espero haber logrado mi cometido. Hoy estoy corta de palabras, no sé por qué xD, así que los dejo con una nota corta.**

**Hasta la próxima, hasta entonces, cuídense mucho.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	10. Y vuelves otra vez

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance.

Dedicado a _adrilabelle_, ya te harás a la idea de a qué va :D, espero que te agrade la aplicación de tu petición.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Y vuelves otra vez_

* * *

La escena en el televisor le recordó a Elsa un asunto que no había dejado saldado. Se inclinó y cogió el teléfono en la mesa junto a su cómodo sillón azul.

Dio otro sorbo a su chocolate caliente y marcó el número de su prima Rach.

-Rapunzel al teléfono, ¿con quién tengo el placer? -dijo la voz inconfundible de su prima en tono gracioso. Negó divertida por la falta de madurez que Rachael mostraba a veces.

-Habla Elsa -respondió de manera suave-, ¿cómo va todo?, ¿ya estás lista para el próximo sábado? -enredó el cable del teléfono en su índice, esperando que su prima tuviera todos los asuntos de la boda resueltos, pero que pudiera aceptar su repentina petición.

-¡Elsa! -exclamó Rach y tuvo que apartar el auricular de su oreja-. ¡Claro!, mi madre y yo hemos estado arreglando los imprevistos de último minuto, pero ya nada me separa de casarme con Eugene, ¡oh, Elsa!, estoy nerviosa, ¿crees que llegue a nevar?, éramos conscientes de que podría hacerlo, después de todo es diciembre, pero ¡me emociona!, un panorama blanco, ¡tú que amas tanto la nieve! -rió al escuchar el parloteo de su prima, atrayendo la atención de la aludida-. ¡Espera!, muy pocas veces utilizas el teléfono -apretó sus labios, sabiéndose atrapada-, ¿qué ocurre?, no, espera, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, gracias -desenredó el cable, los nervios por sus próximas palabras le carcomían-. Emm, ¿todavía sigue en pie que pueda llevar a un acompañante? -pidió rápidamente, esperando no tener que repetir la oración.

Redujo el volumen del televisor, su programa había concluido.

-¿Todavía sigue en... ¡acompañante! -volvió a apartar el auricular-. Claro, claro. ¡Maravilloso! Dame un segundo, ¿es hombre o mujer? -supuso que era más curiosidad que necesidad de anotarlo en algún sitio. No estaba pidiendo el nombre.

-Hombre -contestó con timidez, arrepintiéndose de su repentina decisión, ni siquiera sabía si Hans estaría disponible o si le gustaría asistir a la celebración.

-¿Hombre?, Elsa, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? -cuestionó con voz suave.

-No -manifestó con seguridad. En el sentido en que se refería su prima, no. Ella y Hans se frecuentaban sin ningún interés romántico, aunque le gustaría que fuera distinto, pero tenía temor de que ella fuera la única con sentimientos por él, y se arruinara su relación actual. Estaba insegura sobre dar el primer paso. Aunque invitar a alguien a ser tu pareja en una boda era una indirecta.

No obstante, invitaba a Hans a la boda para que se reencontrara con su viejo amigo.

-Oh -musitó Rach con un suspiro-. Ya me hacía a la idea de conocerte a una pareja, confirmaré el sitio a tu lado, así la mesa queda completa. Anna invitó a Christopher -la noticia le recibió con asombro, su hermana le había dicho que lo consideraba, pero hasta la mañana del día anterior estaba nerviosa.

Se encogió de hombros y pensó que así era Anna.

-Te lo agradezco, espero que podamos vernos antes del gran día -Rach igualmente se despidió animada antes de que colgara.

Nuevamente tecleó el marcador y esperó que timbrara para conectarse con el teléfono móvil de Hans, no lo vería durante la semana, por lo que tendría que comunicárselo a la distancia.

-Hans Westergaard al habla -le recibió del otro lado, aunque él sabía perfectamente quién era. Rió y negó, alcanzando la taza de chocolate para llevarla a sus labios-. ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada, señorita?

-No seas payaso, Hans -escuchó la carcajada burlona del pelirrojo-. ¿Estás ocupado?

-Para ti nunca, Elsa -sonrió ante la seguridad en la voz de Hans-, ¿ocurre algo?, es extraño que te comuniques por teléfono -ya era la segunda persona que se lo decía en el día, mas era un constante cuando su hermana y ella se comunicaban. No era muy dada a tener largas conversaciones con la gente cuando estaba en público, por lo que no debían sorprenderse por su falta de uso del medio de comunicación.

-Lo sé -aceptó sin problema-. En realidad quería preguntarte algo, ¿estarás ocupado el próximo sábado, alrededor de las cinco? -finalizó el contenido de su taza.

-¿El próximo sábado? Déjame revisar mi agenda, ¿cuál es la ocasión?

-Una boda.

-Una boda -repitió él de manera lenta-. ¿De casualidad es la de Eugene y 'Rapunzel'? -quiso confirmar el otro.

-Así es, ¿estarías disponible? -volvió a anudar el cable en su dedo índice, nerviosa por la respuesta. Era muy poco común en ella hacer esa clase de invitaciones.

-Después de diez bodas familiares debería negarme, pero iré, ¿paso por ti?

-Si lo deseas puedes acompañarme a la celebración y yo voy a la ceremonia -sugirió, pensando que tal vez no querría estar presente allí, el evento era meramente íntimo.

-No te preocupes, me agradará ver con mis propios ojos a Eugene casándose, ¿entonces?

-Ven a buscarme media hora antes -pidió, liberando su dedo. Que hubiera aceptado era maravilloso, si Anna llevaba a su novio, lo más probable era que pasara gran parte de la velada haciendo compañía a sus familiares, y no le apetecía en lo absoluto.

-Perfecto, hasta entonces, Elsa. Cuídate.

-Tú también -susurró antes de colgar. Suspiró y se levantó del sillón, para adentrarse a la cocina. Le parecía que debía conseguirse compañía, este fin de semana presagiaba ser aburrido.

Y aún era viernes.

* * *

El vestido azul que escogió le quedaba muy bien, se ajustaba a su pecho y caía hasta el suelo, cubriendo sus pies, donde portaba unas zapatillas plateadas. Había decidido que el color a usar sería su favorito, sólo que de una tonalidad más oscura que el acostumbrado tono de sus ojos; su hermana y su madre siempre le dijeron que lucía bien en él y al parecer no se equivocaban.

Le dio unos últimos toques a su maquillaje de tonos fríos y se aseguró que el recogido de su cabello siguiera en su lugar, la trenza había sido compleja de hacer, pero le agradaba experimentar.

Anna le había ofrecido ir juntas al salón de belleza, pero prefería arreglarse por su cuenta, se sentía más segura haciéndolo. Ya habría otras ocasiones en que iría y dejaría que la mimaran.

Tomó su bolso de la cómoda y buscó el chal plateado que abandonó en su cama. Salió de su habitación en el momento en que sonaba el timbre, anunciando la llegada de Hans, aunque nunca sonó el interfono. Cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

Sonrió al ver al pelirrojo, que le sonreía de igual forma.

-Te ves hermosa, Elsa -alabó él estirando su mano para tomar la suya. Le hizo dar un giro para apreciarla por completo. Se sonrojó levemente y él realizó una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes-. Deberé tener mis ojos abiertos, de lo contrario te robarán.

Rió en voz baja, observando la diversión en los ojos esmeralda. Bajó la mirada para fijarla en su traje negro y su corbata azul.

-Intuía el color que usarías en esta ocasión -reveló él al verle mirar fijamente la prenda-. Parece que acerté.

-También luces muy bien, Hans -expresó mientras cerraba la puerta e introducía sus llaves en su bolso.

-Elsa, yo siempre me veo bien -soltó una carcajada y avanzaron hasta el ascensor.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar al edificio? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Hans sonrió enigmático, mientras entraban al ascensor.

-Elsa, Elsa, Elsa -dijo negando en tono lastimero-. Nunca me subestimes, la señora Clark es muy agradable -parpadeó asombrada, la mujer era una completa bruja, ¿cómo había podido encandilarla?-. Estoy seguro que a partir de ahora será un amor contigo. -El ascensor anunció su llegada a la planta baja.

-Me gustaría saber cómo lo haces -admitió con una sonrisa, pero Hans negó, introduciendo su mano en su bolsillo, sacando sus llaves.

-Tú no necesitas ningún truco, créemelo.

* * *

Llegaron a la iglesia y se ubicaron en las bancas del lado derecho, asignadas para los conocidos de la novia. A Hans le sorprendía que en diciembre pudieran hallar diferentes tipos de flores, como las que adornaban el lugar.

Parecía un arcoíris de flores, seguramente obra de la castaña, no se imaginaba a Eugene decidiendo que su alrededor fuera tan colorido.

Un interrogante le surgió de repente, mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido para Eugene, en la parte frontal de la iglesia.

-¿Por qué no eres madrina? -Elsa rió divertida, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran. Tal vez la palabra hermosa se quedaba corta para describirla. La miró curioso y ella negó. Todavía se debatía entre si ella sentía lo mismo que él o no, se jactaba de leer a las personas, pero cuando se trataba de Elsa no podía ser muy objetivo, se distraía con facilidad.

-Sí soy una de sus madrinas, pero ya conoces a Rach, no ha cambiado mucho. Ninguno de los padrinos o madrinas estará en el frente, o está coordinado con el vestuario -explicó ella, y él asintió, analizando sus palabras-. Es más agradable, cuando Anna se case, sé que será muy distinto.

-¿Y cuándo te cases tú? -cuestionó interesado, sin poder apartarse de su cabeza la imagen de Elsa vestida de blanco, casándose.

Con él.

Esperó su respuesta, mirándola fijamente.

-No lo sé -respondió levemente sonrojada, apartando la vista de él, al escuchar el sonido de la marcha nupcial.

Más tarde tuvo que admitir que Eugene estaba completamente enamorado.

Tanto como él.

* * *

Conversaba con Elsa sobre lo bueno que parecía el tal Cristopher para Annalise, cuando sintió unos brazos delgados rodeándole el cuello por detrás.

Giró el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Eugene, ya los novios habían finalizado el recorrido por el salón y se concentraban en personas en específico.

-¡Hans! -saludó 'Rapunzel', excitada-. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos -se separó de él, lo que le permitió levantarse y apreciarla de frente. Su vestido de encaje floreado tenía un diseño como los antiguos, y se veía muy bien. Su cabello castaño estaba sujeto con un tocado de flores de tonalidad crema. La novia miró a Elsa y la señaló con su índice: -¡Me hubieras dicho quién era! -exclamó.

-Era una sorpresa, principalmente para Eugene -respondió la rubia, divertida. Él rió y extendió su brazo para saludar a su amigo de la adolescencia, que la tomó y lo acercó para brindarle un caluroso abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó el pelinegro, colocando un brazo tras la espalda de Rachael.

-Decidí residir aquí después de graduarme, Eric y yo nos frecuentamos diariamente. ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes, además de casarse? -soltó con gracia, provocando la risa de los otros dos, pero ya conocía la respuesta, Elsa le había actualizado sobre sus vidas.

-Seguro que lo sabes -aseveró Eugene, que sabía que siempre buscaba estar preparado-. Me matriculé en economía y Rach es profesora de arte. De haber sabido que estabas aquí, te habríamos invitado, así como a Eric y Arielle.

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos que tú y Elsa se habían visto de nuevo? -la castaña enarcó una ceja en dirección a su prima, aunque era a él a quien le preguntaba. Miró a Elsa, divertido.

-Hace dos meses nos volvimos a ver -comunicó observando a la rubia, pero no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que los novios compartieron-. No se dio la ocasión para reencontrarme con ustedes, sino hasta ahora -admitió, Rach se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Bueno, esperamos saber de ti a partir de ahora -pidió con suavidad, apartándose un momento para conversar con Elsa, dejándole solo con Eugene.

-¿Quién pensaría que te casarías, eh? -le dijo divertido, ocasionando que el pelinegro soltara una carcajada.

-Supongo que crecí -respondió entre risas-. Pero no me arrepiento -completó, mirando a su esposa. -¿Qué con Elsa?, ¿todavía sigues…

Dio un suspiro, observando levemente a la rubia, en compañía de su prima y hermana.

-No te diré que la pensé día tras día, ni que permanecí soltero todo este tiempo, cuando la vi me dije que sólo era alguien del pasado, pero después… ahora… me ocurrió lo mismo que hace años -musitó incómodo, admitir sentimientos en voz alta era difícil-. Sin embargo, somos amigos.

-¿Planeas hacer algo? -indagó Eugene, enarcando una ceja. Notó lo cambiado que estaba, de haber sido antes, habría dicho alguna tontería.

Se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo a las diez de la noche, un poco después de que los novios partieran. Ella había disfrutado en demasía la compañía de Hans, que bebía un poco de agua; la única ocasión en que tomó alcohol fue el brindis. Se había divertido platicando y bailando con él, feliz con su presencia.

Tener a Hans, aunque fuera como amigo, hacía que se sintiera muy alegre, él la hacía sentir especial, aun cuando ella no fuera demasiado expresiva y tuviera otros defectos. Con ella, el pelirrojo era diferente, sincero, protector, confidente, caballeroso,… como no se comportaba con otras personas.

-¿Te gustaría bailar? -preguntó él, extrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Asintió con una sonrisa y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía. La música era un poco animada, pero estaba llegando a su fin. Hans rió y después escucharon el cambio de la canción, posicionándose para la balada que comenzaba.

Los acordes eran lentos, así que colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hans, mientras él pasaba los suyos tras su cintura, envolviéndola en su calidez. Se movieron al compás de la música, la escena recordándole al primer baile al que asistieron juntos, años atrás.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras la música transcurría, pero no supo en qué momentos sus rostros se acercaron, uniendo sus labios.

Cerró sus ojos y movió sus labios de forma pausada, sintiendo los de él de la misma manera. Desconectó los ruidos a su alrededor, concentrándose sólo en el perfume de Hans, y en el cosquilleo que le provocaba el beso que compartían. En su espalda sintió una leve caricia, que le ocasionó un escalofrío.

Sintió lo mismo que cuando eran novios, esa sensación de que la persona con quien se besaba era la correcta, sus labios encajaban con los de ella y resultaban agradables, adictivos. Podía pasar horas besándose con él, rememorando su sabor. Enamorándose una y otra vez, de mil formas distintas. Lo quería y sabía que dejar de hacerlo sería imposible; él le complementaba y gracias a él podía actuar de manera distinta. Aunque no era necesario, no había nadie más que la aceptara así como era. Buscó transmitir su sentir en el beso, acompañado del juego que hacía con su cabellera rojiza.

No quería que terminara, quería permanecer así, y no tener que pensar en el pasado, el futuro, sólo el ahora.

La boca de Hans se separó de la suya, y sus terminaciones nerviosas hicieron que la piel de su cuello se erizara, al sentir el aire caliente cerca de su oído.

-¿Podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad? -susurró él, volviendo a girar con la música. Abrió sus ojos y se apartó levemente. Colocó su palma sobre su rostro y le dio una caricia leve, mientras los ojos verdes de Hans le miraban brillantes.

Asintió con una sonrisa y él besó su frente.

Las palabras sobraban.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¡Feliz fin de semana!**

**Una pequeña parte de mí me dijo que necesitaban algo cursi, ¡así que lo escribí! xD, en primer lugar, espero que para _adrilabelle_ fuera bueno, ahí me dices ;), me agradó que tú quisieras leer el primer beso después del reencuentro (tal vez alguien más también quería).**

**Por otra parte, en verdad conozco a un hombre que pensaba así de su actual pareja, ¡ya ven!, los buenos están ocupados o son de ficción xD**

**En verdad no importa, espero que les gustara este OS. Pero, ¡caray!, no sé en verdad qué hacer con el siguiente (no es como si supiera cuando actualizar), tengo cinco mayormente delimitados, sólo que tengo dudas sobre cuál iría antes del otro xD**

**Como me debo dedicar a responder reviews, mejor le corto aquí.**

**Tengan una bonita semana, cuídense mucho.**

**Un gran abrazo, HoeLittleDuck**


	11. Casi como una cita

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Friendship

Para una desaparecida Ana ivet, "Mushu de hámster".

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Casi como una cita_

* * *

Y Elsa se preguntaba cómo había terminado fuera de la casa de Hans Westergaard un viernes por la tarde.

Un _preciado_ viernes por la tarde.

Podría haber estado en casa haciendo miles de cosas (las cuales incluían leer o ver películas, no tenía por qué engañarse), mucho más interesantes que esperar la presencia de cierto pelirrojo que desde conocerla le molestaba.

Estúpido tronco y su fragilidad. Por culpa de él tenía que hacer de _chofer_, _dama de compañía _y _escolta_ -eso último no, pero él no debía saberlo- del chico más popular de su instituto, siguiendo sus "instrucciones". No le hubiera importado serlo con otra persona, pero, vamos, era el MÁS popular, lo que significaba que sería un trabajo arduo el que habría que hacer esa noche. Hans no sólo era el favorito por sus habilidades sociales y sus logros deportivos, sino porque era apuesto.

Por supuesto, no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Descruzó sus brazos y nuevamente miró el reloj en su mano derecha. Hans tardaba en arreglarse tanto como Anna y su madre. Mejor le hubiera dicho que llegara media hora más tarde, así no tendría que estar en su auto esperándolo, sin algo más que hacer.

Tamborileó sus dedos en el volante y de reojo vio que la puerta frontal de la casa se abría. Suspiró y se inclinó para quitar el seguro de la puerta de su coche, viéndolo avanzar con la ayuda de las muletas que se veía obligado a usar desde el accidente en el bosque, el sábado anterior.

Hans se detuvo y abrió la puerta, sonriendo petulante al ver su rostro irritado.

-Oh, vamos, lindura, sé que te divertirás en el encuentro de esgrima -dijo mientras ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, introduciendo sus muletas en el reducido espacio que había en la parte frontal de su pequeño auto-. Claro, sería mucho mejor que yo fuera quien participara, pero la próxima vez te dedicaré mi triunfo -le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella negó disimulando una sonrisa.

-Tardaste mucho -reprendió encendiendo el motor y pisando el embrague.

-Podrías haber entrado a mi casa, estoy seguro que te habrías divertido con mi Sitron, es un Golden Retriever, es tan juguetón que descongelaría cualquier sonrisa helada, si lo entiendes -frunció el ceño y él soltó una carcajada-. Es tan divertido fastidiarte, _lindura_ -musitó con galantería.

-No me llames así -masculló deteniéndose ante una luz roja, mirándolo enfadada. Él dejó escapar una risa burlona, ajeno al escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto. Hans respiró y le devolvió la mirada.

-Elsa, hace unas semanas no dijiste nada porque lo hiciera -se sonrojó al recordar el día en que lo acarició en la fiesta, y agradeció que el semáforo volviera a marcar verde-. ¿Sin palabras, eh?

Maniobró la palanca de cambios y se encogió de hombros, no le seguiría aquel jueguito de niños. A diferencia de él, ella se creía más madura que eso. Lo vio de reojo y sonrió levemente.

-¿Por qué tan arreglado? -cuestionó, refiriéndose a los pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y la camisa de vestir verde que resaltaba sus ojos, así como el agradable olor a colonia masculina. Apartó levemente la vista del camino y lo encontró sonriendo-. ¿Qué ocurre? -frunció el ceño, su sonrisa era en extremo pretenciosa.

-Sonaré como vieja, pero, ¿no tengo derecho a verme bien? -ella dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. -Tienes bonita risa, Elsa -dijo cuando ella concluyó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse-. ¿Por qué no lo haces más seguido? Nunca te había escuchado reír, o si lo hice, no así.

-Gracias por decirme amargada -susurró ofuscada.

-¿Qué esperas que diga?, eres muy _estirada _-devolvió Hans, aunque el tono en su voz demostraba que bromeaba.

-Tal vez es porque aprovechas toda oportunidad para fastidiarme -giró en la siguiente calle y a la distancia vio el edificio del instituto.

-No puedes culparme por querer descongelar a la reina del hielo. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial -cambió de tema bruscamente-, es una noche especial y debo lucir bien, aunque apenas pueda colocarme los pantalones.

-¿Por qué es especial esta noche? No es por ofender, pero no competirás, serás espectador -respondió con una ceja enarcada, entrando al terreno de la institución.

-Hay algo de provecho en ser espectador esta noche -señaló una plaza vacía-. Estaciónate allí, no importa que deba caminar más, después nos será más sencillo salir cuando concluya el evento. Se ponen como locos por la celebración posterior.

-Es cierto, ¿tú no piensas ir con ellos?

-¿Tan rápido esperas deshacerte de mí? -interrogó él con falso tono ofendido-. Tú y yo iremos después por nuestra parte.

-¿Eh? -él abrió la puerta y sacó sus muletas, sin responderle-. Hans -llamó, pero él comenzó a salir, aunque sus hombros se movían reflejando que reía.

Suspiró y descendió de su auto. Vaya tarde de viernes que tendría.

* * *

Anduvo junto a Hans en el camino a lo que consideraba enorme gimnasio, le molestaba no ser capaz de precisar las dimensiones, pero era lo suficientemente amplio para abarcar en sus gradas a más de quinientas personas. Recordaba que en su anterior instituto sólo había disponibilidad para trescientas, un número muy favorecedor para una pequeña ciudad.

Escuchó los sonidos provenientes del gimnasio y suspiró, lamentaba haber tenido que terminar allí. Brevemente miró al pelirrojo junto a ella y reprimió una sonrisa, él andaba con una soltura envidiable para quienes utilizaban muletas por primera vez, probablemente era por su buena condición física, que le hacía tener unos brazos fuertes.

-Estoy seguro que disfrutarás el par de horas que se alargará el encuentro, Elsa. Ni siquiera notarás el paso del tiempo, cuando ves el desarrollo del combate, te contagias con la adrenalina de los tiradores y descubres asombrado, cuando uno pierde, que nunca notaste el avance del reloj -hizo un bufido no muy femenino al oírlo y él negó esbozando una sonrisa guasona-. Lo mejor de todo será que tendrás mi compañía. Vamos, empezará en unos minutos -le instó a que atravesaran las puertas traseras del gimnasio y, en un segundo, los vítores se agolparon en sus oídos. ¿Quién pensaría en la emoción que les provocaba el Esgrima?

-¡HANS! -brincó asombrada y el mencionado reaccionó colocándole su mano en su brazo. Su toque cálido le provocó un cosquilleo, por lo cual le miró con fijeza, pero el momento fue irrumpido por un nuevo grito de la ola de fans femeninas en las gradas-: ¡Hans!

Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante semejante demostración ridícula de fanatismo, muy fuera de lugar cuando el pelirrojo no formaba parte del equipo que combatía esa tarde. Por quienes debían vitorear eran los otros.

Sus ojos observaron el repleto gimnasio mientras avanzaba, alrededor de la cancha de madera había mesas con los diferentes miembros del presídium y los jurados para esa ocasión. Distinguió a la profesora de deportes entre todos ellos y sonrió al verla conversar con el instructor de tenis que le atraía -la mujer no paraba de nombrarlo en su clase y fácilmente intuyó la razón-. También vio diferentes rostros en las gradas, todos ellos expectantes por los combates que comenzarían en poco tiempo, tras las palabras de rigor de su director, el señor Mouse.

Trató de buscar un sitio en el cual ubicarse y lo encontró en lo alto, pero sería difícil para el pelirrojo llegar hasta allí. Giró el rostro para decírselo, pero él negó captando su mirada.

-No lo creo -dijo con diversión, y Elsa enarcó su ceja-. Ya hay lugar disponible -con su cabeza señaló hacia el frente. Siguió el curso y casi abre la boca de la impresión, las fanáticas le habían dejado un sitio disponible.

-Muy bien -aceptó sin problema, aunque no sabía por qué le incomodaba la idea, lo más beneficioso para él era no hacer el esfuerzo en subir-. Me iré a lo alto -agregó cuando llegaron donde las jovencitas alocadas, que se notaba se morían por lanzarse a los brazos de Hans.

-No, tú llegaste conmigo -replicó él y le detuvo antes de que pudiera alejarse, tomándole la muñeca-. Chicas -atrajo la atención de ellas sonriendo de lado, las doce o trece jóvenes asintieron ensimismadas-. Ella está conmigo -doce, no, trece pares de ojos la taladraron con la mirada, principalmente porque él seguía con la mano en su muñeca-. ¿Podrían hacerle espacio? Si no me iré a otra parte -la sugerencia no les agradó a las jóvenes, pero no había que ser lista para darse cuenta que preferían tenerla a ella ahí que no contar con la presencia de Hans. -Buscaré dónde irme -manifestó tras unos segundos en que las jovencitas estaban indecisas.

-¡No! -exclamaron dos, y una con cara familiar se ubicó en el regazo de la otra-. Ya tienes lugar para tu _amiga_.

-Son geniales, chicas -comentó Hans sonriéndole arrogantemente, para luego soltarle y extender su mano con caballerosidad-. Después de ti, Elsa -le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Era un completo manipulador-. Sólo no hagan sentir a Elsa como en casa chicas, no querrán que me enfade -advirtió mientras ocupaban sus asientos, siendo perfectamente consciente las miradas afiladas que ella recibía.

-Eres terrible -susurró cuando estaban acomodados, inclinándose para que la chica a su lado no le escuchara, mas era imposible que lo hicieran con los gritos-. ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?

-No siempre, pero sí el noventa y ocho por ciento de las veces -admitió descaradamente.

-¿Qué hay en ese dos por ciento? -interrogó mientras comenzaban a dar la segunda llamada para comenzar.

-Mi madre y cierta rubia, bueno, en ocasiones, claro. Eres jodidamente difícil, Elsa -explicó él muy cerca de su oído, provocándole un escalofrío-. Pero me agradas -completó al momento en que el director aparecía en el centro del gimnasio, con micrófono en mano.

-¡Hola amiguitos! -saludó como el personaje clásico con el que compartía apellido.

* * *

El combate actual estaba siendo el más aburrido que sus tres predecesores, por lo que se encontró distraída mirando al pelirrojo, que mascullaba improperios para el joven que representaba al instituto, renegando por las malas decisiones que estaba tomando y buscando el porqué de su participación en el encuentro.

De manera sorprendente, en efecto, no había resultado fastidioso observar los combates anteriores, realmente fueron muy atrayentes, mucho más con los comentarios que hacia Hans, muy aclaratorios por las faltas cometidas y las razones por las que el toque no concluía la partida. Tenía que ser en el peto, no en otra parte.

Suspiró al ver que perdía el joven de Castle High, era el primero de su instituto que no ganaba.

Bueno, se ganaba o se perdía.

Comenzaron a anunciar al siguiente participante de su escuela, un tal Lang Zhi. Seguramente uno con raíces chinas. Lo vio alzar el brazo mientras entraba con su florete y careta en manos.

-Él es el segundo mejor del instituto, por supuesto, después de mí, yo soy el mejor tirador -anunció Hans a su lado, sonrió por su arrogancia.

-¿Quién lo dice? -preguntó una voz tras de ellos y ambos giraron. Era Lana-. Hola chicos, Hans, sabes que mi novio es mejor que tú -dijo la pelinegra, mientras de fondo se anunciaba al representante de Clarence High School.

-Seguro, sigue repitiéndolo hasta que lo creas, las veces en que hemos combatido y que, por cierto, yo he ganado, demuestran que soy mejor que Lang -expresó el pelirrojo, ocasionando que Lana le mostrara la lengua. Él se giró riendo con malicia.

Elsa frunció su ceño y vio a algo moverse en las manos de la pelinegra. Parpadeó al ver un pelaje anaranjado oscuro.

-¿Lana? -llamó en voz baja, señalando el espacio. Escuchó la pequeña risa de ella.

-Es mi hámster, Mumu -lo alzó acercándoselo. Se alejó al ver las intenciones del animal de brincar hacia ella-. No hace daño, al contrario, a veces es un poco tonto, pero es de gran corazón.

-¿Trajiste una ra… un hámster? -cuestionó con voz muy baja, ya estaba comenzando el combate.

-Me acompaña a muchos lugares, pero no le digas rata -farfulló Lana, acariciándolo con suavidad-. Herirás sus sentimientos. Lo siento, pero debo ver el desempeño de mi novio.

Asintió y volvió la vista al frente.

-Créelo, esa rata aparece cuando menos te lo esperas -dijo Hans en un murmullo y acalló una risa, viéndose atrapada por los elegantes movimientos del novio de Lana.

Lang sostenía el florete con su diestra, respondiendo hábilmente a los embistes de su oponente, hacía giros con demasiada rapidez, pero el otro le respondía con la misma destreza. Las ovaciones del público aumentaban la tensión, del lado izquierdo estaban los visitantes y del derecho los de casa, cada uno apoyando a su respectivo representante, pese a que previamente se les pidiera silencio.

Los siguió con la mirada mientras recorrían la cancha, sin dar el brazo a torcer, sus movimientos del florete eran tan rápidos que no se podía imaginar la concentración que necesitaban para no perder ante su contrincante.

Observó subrepticiamente a Hans, que incluso movía su mano izquierda conforme avanzaba el combate, probablemente imaginándose siendo el tirador.

-Imagínatelos con espadas -susurró Lana tras de ella y abrió los ojos asombrada.

Hans negó apartando la mirada del combate.

-En el instituto, sólo él y yo las hemos empleado, pero no se fomenta su empleo para encuentros entre jóvenes -aseguró-, no te asustes.

Asintió al mismo tiempo que Lang elevaba el pie derecho y embestía al pecho de su contrincante, finalmente haciendo contacto.

-¡Tocado! -exclamó Lana emocionada, aplaudiendo con todos los de la tribuna.

-Buen trabajo, Lang, ya era hora -musitó Hans con un suspiro, antes de beber del vaso en su mano derecha. -¿Entretenida? -preguntó él al notar que no se había quejado en las dos horas que llevaban allí.

Exhaló mordiendo el chocolate que compró media hora atrás. Negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo dije -Elsa masticó y tragó antes de mostrarle su lengua-. Infantil. Dos más y nos vamos, los demás no serán tan interesantes -se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar el centro de la cancha, donde dos nuevos contrincantes de diferentes institutos se colocaban en guardia.

* * *

-¡Oh, Hans! -corearon varias voces, mientras salían al estacionamiento-. ¡No te vayas!

Elsa rió al ver la cara de fastidio del pelirrojo, que rodó los ojos al ver a las dos chicas de antes colocarse a sus costados, las mismas que le habían cedido el lugar.

-¿Por qué te vas? -preguntó la que estaba a su derecha, una rubia _falsa_. El tono de su voz pretendía ser sensual-. ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo con nosotras?

Tosió para disimular una risa.

-Sí -agregó la del costado izquierdo de Hans, una castaña, ya se acordaba de dónde la había visto, ¡era la del primer día de clases!-. Nosotras te llevamos a casa, así tu _amiga_ puede irse a la de ella a _leer_ -completó utilizando diferentes tonos de desagrado. Elsa levantó el mentón sin dejarse intimidar.

-No molesten -espetó Hans, e inmediatamente se sintió mal por la castaña, aunque lo dejó pasar cuando las siguientes palabras del pelirrojo le hicieron recibir una mirada de odio-: Prefiero mil veces estar con Elsa que con ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡pero Hans! -replicó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en que tú y yo?, estoy segura que _ésta_ no te podrá satisfacer ni cinco minutos. Es una…

Elsa abrió sus ojos indignada por la insinuación y la voz retadora. Dirigió una mirada fría a la tonta esa.

Hans soltó una carcajada maliciosa.

-_Cariño_, ni siquiera sé quién eres y _no me importa_, si follaste con algún idiota creyendo que era yo, mientras estabas borracha, no es mi problema, deja de joderme, y eso incluye hacerlo con Elsa -concluyó el pelirrojo avanzando con mayor rapidez, dejando estupefacta a la rubiecita.

Caminó sin dirigir otra mirada la chica, llegando hasta su auto. Abrió las puertas y ascendieron.

-No le hagas caso -dijo Hans, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. -Sólo estorban.

-¿En verdad no te metiste con ella? -cuestionó arrancando.

-Con la estúpida esa, ¡no gracias! -él se exaltó-. No creas todo lo que se dice en el instituto, Elsa.

-¿De qué cosas? -interrogó un poco curiosa, aumentando la velocidad al traspasar las puertas de Castle High.

-Cosas -expresó escueto y ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Directo a casa? -interrogó alejándose de los terrenos del instituto, pero Hans negó encendiendo la radio.

-Vamos a un sitio, te invito a cenar -respondió él ajustando la estación, haciendo que comenzara a sonar una melodía de los _Beatles_-. Yo te doy las indicaciones… y no te niegues -agregó al momento en que ella abría la boca-. Doblarás hacia la derecha en la próxima salida. Es un sitio agradable, ya lo verás. No es muy concurrido, los emparedados que venden son deliciosos.

-Está bien -aceptó derrotada, tenía un poco de hambre y debía de admitir que aún no quería que concluyera la noche.

* * *

-Bienvenida al "Espacio de la señora Potts" -anunció Hans cuando arribaron al pequeño establecimiento que, casualmente, estaba muy cerca de su propia casa y no se había percatado de su existencia, ¿por qué no había visto ese lugar tan bonito? Se veía acogedor, parecía la casa de una abuela hogareña, a través del vidrio podía ver los sillones cómodos dentro y los cuadros de personas en las paredes, además de la decoración, en tonos suaves y con lo que imitaba ser una chimenea en una esquina-. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? -le preguntó él tronando los dedos de su mano izquierda, apareciendo del lado del copiloto, después de abrir la puerta.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró.

-No tengo una comida en especial -admitió abochornada, descendiendo del vehículo aceptando la mano de Hans-. ¿Acostumbras, eh, comer aquí? -inquirió, ignorando las cosquillas que sentía por el contacto con él.

Hans rió y asintió, soltándola cuando ya estaba en tierra firme.

-Desde que era pequeño, harán doce años -dijo y su respuesta le confirmó su ignorancia del lugar, obviamente no era nuevo. Caminaron hacia la entrada-. Una vez regresábamos de una excursión en el bosque y Karl y yo teníamos hambre, le insistimos tanto a mamá para comer antes de llegar a casa, ella paró en el primer lugar que se cruzó en el camino. Desde entonces, somos clientes habituales, cuando mis hermanos mayores están de visita, vuelven. Es un lugar especial.

Sonrió cuando, al abrir la puerta, le envolvió el aroma a pan recién hecho y también uno a espagueti. Detrás del mostrador, una mujer regordeta le saludó, sus ojos marrones observando con cariño a su acompañante, antes de cambiar a una mirada de preocupación al ver las muletas.

Avanzaron hasta la parte frontal.

-Hans, pequeño, ¿qué te ocurrió? -interrogó la mujer entrada en años, saliendo de detrás del mostrador para abrazar al pelirrojo. Él rió mientras era envuelto en los brazos de la señora de cabellos blanquecinos. -Mi niño, ¿hoy no era…

Hans asintió al separarse.

-Sí, señora Dely, pero ya no importa, será la próxima ocasión, de cualquier forma, al entrar a la universidad pensaba dejar de combatir de manera habitual -la mujer asintió-. El sábado pasado tuve un pequeño accidente en el bosque -agregó, respondiendo la pregunta inicial-, no tardaré mucho así, no se preocupe -su sonrisa parecía muy sincera, y a Elsa le agradó que no mostrara esa mueca arrogante que portaba normalmente. Él la miró.

-Me agrada oírlo, ¿y tú eres, corazón? -preguntó la señora Potts, siguiendo la dirección a la que Hans se desvió-. Soy Dely Potts, me da gusto conocer a una acompañante de Hans. Nunca lo había hecho -desvió la vocecilla que le dijo debía darle peso a esas palabras, él tenía hambre y era su lugar favorito, era una casualidad que estuviera con ella.

-Elsa Delle, un placer conocerla señora Potts -su receptora negó, sonriéndole amistosa. De haber conocido a sus abuelas, esperaba que hubieran sido así. Su único abuelo conocido había muerto cuando tenía siete años, su madre había llorado mucho por la pérdida.

-Llámame Dely, cariño -pidió guiándoles hasta una de las mesas-. Es muy agradable conocer rostros nuevos, tan dulces como el tuyo -Hans rió al ver su sonrojo y acomodó la silla para que ella se sentara, asintió en agradecimiento.

-Gracias, señora Dely -susurró tomando el borde de su abrigo negro, antes de desprenderse de él, con la calefacción del lugar sufriría, se lo había colocado después de salir del gimnasio, pues la temperatura había descendido mucho más de lo acostumbrado -hoy el frío le había causado mucho cosquilleo en el cuerpo-.

-Cuando estén listos para ordenar, vendrán a tomar su pedido. Disfruten de su velada -se despidió la señora cuando se habían ubicado en sus asientos, y pudo jurar que antes de irse le guiñó un ojo a Hans.

-Te gustará la malteada de chocolate -comentó él sin tomar el menú que descansaba en la mesa. -No importa la hora, siempre están haciéndolas -aclaró, pues la costumbre era consumirlas durante las primeras horas del día.

-¿Chocolate? -expresó desinteresadamente, observando la tarjeta con los alimentos y sus respectivos precios. Pediría de ese espagueti del que llegó olor al entrar, y un poco de ese pan, ya después regresaría y probaría otra de las comidas que parecían deliciosas en las imágenes.

Hans rió y tuvo que mirarlo.

-Sé que te fascina, he visto cómo te brillan los ojos cuando tienes la oportunidad de conseguir uno -parpadeó asombrada y los orbes verdes de él le revelaron que decía la verdad. ¿Realmente no sólo le molestaba?-. ¿Qué pedirás?

-El espagueti me parece bien, con agua. ¿Podemos pedir pan? -dijo al tiempo que Hans hacía una seña a un joven vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y camisa blanca, que se acercó al momento.

-Claro que sí. Hola, James -saludó al chico, que asintió en reconocimiento-. Serán dos órdenes de espagueti, el pan especial, y tomaremos agua. Después será una malteada de chocolate para mi amiga.

-Correcto, en unos momentos se los traigo, ¿me permites los menús? -se retiró y ambos quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué te comportas tan amable hoy? -se acomodó mejor en la silla acolchonada, apoyando sus manos en el mantel amarillo, jugando con la servilleta de papel. -Generalmente, pues,…

-¿Molesto? -asintió-. Digamos que hoy es un buen día, y en este momento estoy en desventaja. Además, si te hago algo, me dejarás botado. No me apetece tomar un taxi… -Hans calló unos momentos, llevando su dedo a su barbilla-. ¿Sabes?, me gustaría conocer más de ti, ¿cómo te ha tratado tu nueva ciudad?

-Me ha gustado, tengo buenos vecinos y en la escuela me ha ido bien… aunque he sido molestada por ti y por tu culpa -reveló frunciendo el ceño, pero sólo recibió una expresión inocente de Hans, que le hizo desvanecer su mal gesto.

-No esperes que deje de molestarte, me divierte mucho hacerlo, es fascinante ver que tu rostro cambia, tu compostura se pierde con facilidad -manifestó cruzándose de brazos para permitir que James dejara sus platos en su mesa-. Gracias.

-Buen provecho -cada uno se concentró en su propia comida, ella llevó un poco de fideos a su boca y casi gimió por el sabor de la salsa, debía tener algún condimento especial, porque no sólo sabía al tomate, sino a algo más, una especia que se deshacía en su boca y le pedía llevar un poco más del alimento a su boca. No había otra manera mejor de saciar su hambre, definitivamente debía volver y probar otra de las comidas que se ofrecieran en ese bello restaurante.

Nuevamente llevó más espagueti a su boca, deleitándose por la buena cocina. Pocas veces comía alimentos caseros fuera, pero ninguno de ellos se asemejaba con ése. Masticó con lentitud y miró el pan en la canasta al centro de la mesa.

Tomó el vaso y bebió un poco de agua. Cogió un pedazo del bollo partido y le dio una mordida, estaba tan fresco que con suavidad podía masticarlo. Era tan esponjoso como los que vendían en la panadería, pero no era dulce, sino que tenía un leve sabor a ajo que lo hacía crujir al dar el primer bocado.

Sonrió y se sorprendió al encontrar a Hans observándole, con una mirada que demostraba lo satisfecho que estaba porque disfrutara del alimento. Él le asintió antes de llevar el tenedor con espagueti a su boca, para masticarlo mientras reprimía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Volvió a coger el tenedor.

-¿Y, si no te molesta, por qué se mudaron?, ¿por qué esta ciudad? -quiso saber él, después que degustaran sus alimentos unos momentos más.

Dio un giro al tenedor, enredando unos fideos del delicioso espagueti. Ese era un tema del que a veces le incomodaba hablar, pero se sorprendió queriéndolo decir. Hans no le parecía tan mal chico, y en todo ese tiempo en el instituto, era al que podía considerar un amigo cercano.

-Mis padres regresaron después de algún tiempo separados, pero pasados tres años, los recuerdos hacían difícil seguir viviendo en nuestro antiguo hogar. La sucursal principal de la empresa familiar está aquí, así que decidieron que nos estableceríamos en el mismo lugar. Papá ya había vivido aquí un tiempo, durante su separación.

-¿Cuántos años tenías? -el tono confidente de él le brindó ánimos para seguir hablando.

-Acababa de cumplir ocho, Anna casi cumplía cinco, por lo que no lo recuerda, pero yo sí. Tuvieron problemas en la empresa, mi mamá sufrió por el fallecimiento de mi abuelo… llegaron a discutir tanto que decidieron darse un tiempo, que se alargó unos tres o cuatro años… nunca se divorciaron y seguían queriéndose, me daba cuenta, pero fue un período difícil para ellos. Anna y yo veíamos a papá constantemente, pero yo sabía que no era lo mismo, mi hermana creía que él se mantenía alejado sólo por el trabajo… era complicado. Fue una situación difícil.

-¿También lo fue para ti, no es así? -realizó un asentimiento. -Por eso eres un poco callada -apartó la mirada de su plato y se encontró con la mirada amigable de Hans.

-Sí -concluyó, llevando un poco de comida a su boca. -Pero estoy feliz porque ellos pudieran arreglarlo.

-Es cierto lo que dijo Dely, eres muy dulce, Elsa. Te hará mal relacionarte con tipos como yo -completó y ella tuvo que reír, Hans sonrió de lado-. Bueno, es tiempo de tu encuentro con la delicia del Espacio de la señora Potts.

* * *

Se rió mientras escuchaba cantar a Hans, que escuchaba una canción de _Aerosmith _en el radio. Después de probar la malteada, estuvo muy alegre, era uno de los mejores chocolates que probó en su vida.

Tras su primer sorbo, habían conversado de diferentes temas y demostrado que podían disfrutar sin que él la estuviera molestando -aunque sabía que seguiría haciéndolo pero, increíblemente, ya no le fastidiaba tanto-. Descubrieron sus gustos musicales y literarios, sus intereses diversos, sus esperanzas del futuro; conversaron sobre sus familias y cómo fue que sus padres adoptaron a ocho de sus hermanos -dos de los cuales eran sus primos-, cómo era que sólo Brandon -al que no recordaba, pero era el hermano diez-, Karl y él fueran los únicos hijos de su madre y los otros no, aunque Kelly Westergaard los quisiera a todos por igual, siendo que el uno y el dos fueran hijos de la primera esposa (era una terrible confusión su familia, en verdad); acerca de sus vidas en general, ella con su introversión y él con el fastidio de ser el menor. Resultó agradable la plática y comprendió lo que era la compañía a la que se refería Anna al hablar de sus amistades. ¿Quién habría pensado que sería con un chico pretencioso y algo odioso?

Ella no, y se aseguraba que no habría disfrutado en casa como lo hizo fuera de ella. Se imaginaba que tendría a su madre y a Anna hostigándole antes de dormir, queriendo tener todo lujo de detalle del "amigo" al que iba a ayudar por el accidente que había tenido.

Hans apagó la radio cuando llegaron a la calle en que vivía, los ladridos de un perro se escucharon desde la casa, seguramente era su mascota, que adoraba como a nadie.

-Sabía que te ibas a divertir Elsa -dijo él, sonriéndole de manera engreída, con la certeza de que ella no podía negar sus palabras. Seguramente, si cumplía su cometido de ser abogado, sería odiado por sus opositores. No obstante, era muy carismático como para no conseguir allegados. -Mi compañía es lo mejor que puedes tener un viernes -le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la puerta-. Probablemente nunca tuviste un jefe tan poco exigente como yo, ya puedes ir a casa, _empleada_.

-Charlatán -masculló riendo en voz baja, como se descubrió haciendo más de una vez esa noche.

-Listo -contrarrestó él descendiendo del vehículo. Giró-: Maneja con cuidado, hasta el lunes.

-Nos vemos -susurró al ver que él se preparaba para cerrar la puerta. Lo vio asentir antes de encaminase a su casa. Esperó a que llegara a la puerta y sonrió al ver un bonito perro dorado lanzándose sobre él.

Arrancó y manejó de regreso a su hogar. Negó con incredulidad, tenía su primer verdadero amigo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? Después de una vergonzosa ausencia, me aparezco, espero que por lo menos valga el OS aquí.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, se ubica después de "La tranquilidad de una salida", lo hice desde la perspectiva de Elsa, pero pueden imaginarse que la intención de Hans fue salir con ella, aunque Elsa fue un poco despistada :3**

**Sobre la parte final, no puedo más que crear confusiones con los hermanos de Hans, ¡pero es que son tantos! Con trabajo y puedo diferenciar a los once hermanos de mi abuela materna (no me pregunten por sus hijos, porque es otro rollo). La cosa es esta, por si de cualquier forma lo confundí: Los últimos tres son hermanos de Hans de padre y madre; del cuatro al diez son adoptivos, dos de ellos son sus primos; el once y el doce son hijos de su padre. ¡¿Por qué fue más sencillo así?!**

**Bueno, debo de irme a la estética xD, aprovechando un pequeño momento para actualizar, después me percato si hay errores (o me los dicen).**

**¡Ah, se me olvidaba! -antes de responder a dos reviews de invitados-. Este bonito fanArt: ****adrilabelle . deviantart art /El- Beso- 493881163 (solo quiten los espacios y le falta el comienzo de h-t-tp), lo hizo la linda _adrilabelle_, ilustrando la escena del OS anterior. Me gustó, les invito a verlo :3**

**Los reviews...**

**emdedenden: Detesto decepcionarte, pero sí soy mala *risa malvada*. Pero no te preocupes, continuaré la historia :D, gracias por el review.**

**Maria: Hey, tu comentario me animó mucho y una de esas peticiones la tenía pensada, luego podrás verla. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te agrade éste.**

**¡Cuídense! (se me pasará la cita)**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	12. Comenzando a echar raíces

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Comenzando a echar raíces_

* * *

-¿Dónde pasarás las fiestas decembrinas? -preguntó su novio Hans, en el momento en que ella volvió del sanitario y se ubicó junto a él en el querido sofá de su apartamento, para seguir viendo la película que pasaban en el televisor.

Elsa apoyó su cabeza en el brazo extendido del pelirrojo, pensando con detenimiento sobre el asunto. El año pasado ella y Anna habían estado en casa de sus tíos, debido a la reunión que hicieron por el regreso de Eugene y Rach de su luna de miel de dos semanas. El único contacto que pudo mantener con Hans fue por vía telefónico, ya que él se quedó en la ciudad, porque su familia se reuniría en la casa de su hermano Will, que residía allí con su propia familia.

¿Qué haría este año?, se preguntó mirando la pantalla. El año anterior la celebración había sido inmensa, por el comienzo del nuevo siglo y eso de que la humanidad se enfrentaría al "fin del mundo". Este año Anna estaba de intercambio en Inglaterra y sus tíos estaban en una segunda luna de miel, en un crucero cerca de Oceanía.

Apretó los labios en un mohín que reflejaba duda y Hans, que sabía esperaba su respuesta, rió en voz baja, seguramente adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasaría reunirte conmigo y mi familia? -sugirió él, disminuyendo el volumen del televisor. Ella se incorporó para mirarlo mejor. Claro que conocía a su familia, lo había hecho hacía años en una fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, pero le parecía que Hans no estaba diciéndolo todo. Él suspiró al sentir su mirada-. Este año papá tuvo algunos problemas de salud y no podrán viajar, así que la celebración será en la gran casa Westergaard, en mi ciudad natal.

El aire se atoró en su garganta, después de mudarse tras la muerte de sus padres, ella no había regresado. Sus tíos y su prima dejaron de vivir allí cuando Rach entró a la universidad, y como ellos se volvieron sus tutores legales, su hermana y ella habían partido sin mirar atrás. Con quince y dieciocho, respectivamente, lo único que pensaban era en su propio dolor, apartándose del lugar donde sus padres habían muerto. No habían tenido por qué regresar, las cenizas de sus padres estaban en alguna parte del mar.

-Estaré bien aquí -susurró, aunque sabía que sus pocos conocidos se reunirían en pareja, y ella no quería hacer de violinista-. Ve con tu familia -completó tomando el control remoto y aumentando el volumen del televisor, recostándose en el sillón.

-Elsa… -dijo él, cogiendo el control remoto y apretando el botón de silencio-. Me quedaré aquí contigo, entonces -anunció sonriéndole, pero ella negó con rapidez. -No dejaré que pases sola una semana, y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-Hans -realizó un suspiro sonoro y se acomodó en el sillón, de manera que quedó sentada sobre sus piernas, mirándole. Sabía que cuando a él se le ocurría algo, era muy difícil poder llevarle la contraria. -Disfruta con tu familia, sabes que es su costumbre reunirse en estas épocas, cuando la larga línea puede verse y comentar acerca de sus vidas -colocó una mano sobre la pierna de Hans, dándole unas palmadas animadas-. Me sentiré mal si no vas -expresó con sinceridad.

-Estaré incómodo sabiendo que estás aquí sola, Elsa -masculló él, posando su mano gruesa sobre su rostro-. Así que no iré -se inclinó hasta ella y besó sus labios castamente. -El próximo año es turno de celebrar con Brandon, y podrás ir conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-No -respondió con firmeza, él enarcó una ceja, conociendo ese tono que obligaba a los otros a hacer su voluntad. Exhaló y pasó su mano por su cabello rubio, deshaciendo la coleta que tenía hecha. -Iré contigo a casa de tus padres, este año -aseveró, no provocaría que él se apartara de su familia en una época especial para ellos-. Ya es tiempo de volver, los recuerdos de allá son más gratos que los de otra parte -aseguró, con la certeza de que no mentía. Si bien sus padres murieron en las afueras durante un accidente automovilístico, allí su familia pudo disfrutar momentos muy buenos, incluso ella los tuvo por su cuenta. Fue donde conoció a Hans.

-No es necesario que lo hagas Elsa, sé que se te ha ocurrido que sería tu culpa que no estuviera con ellos, pero no me estás obligando, yo tomé la decisión, comprendo perfectamente tu reticencia a volver -con una agilidad envidiable, la tomó en sus brazos colocándole sobre su regazo, de manera que sus ojos se encontraran-. En verdad, si no deseas ir, no te obligaré…

-Voy a ir -declaró rotundamente, y por la risa de él, supo que captó el mensaje, al igual que él, era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión cuando mostraba una gran determinación.

-Muy bien, compraré los boletos para el vuelo del próximo viernes -manifestó Hans, dándole la vuelta para que ambos tuvieran la vista fija en el televisor. Él subió el volumen nuevamente, y los sonidos de _Home Alone_ llenaron nuevamente su pequeña sala. Era común que transmitieran la película con lo cercano que estaba la Navidad.

-Espera -musitó en voz baja, y él apretó su mano dándole a entender que le escuchaba-. ¿Estás seguro que puedes llevar a alguien más?, ¿le preguntaste a tu madre? -se giró para verlo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Serás una sorpresa -dijo y la besó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, haciéndole olvidar por completo la conversación.

* * *

Escuchó a Elsa suspirar cuando salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi para llegar a la casa de sus padres. Él sabía lo mucho que a ella le costaba estar de nuevo en la ciudad, lo que le dolía la ausencia de sus padres, pero también conocía su fortaleza para afrontar un gran número de circunstancias; aunque no de la manera más sana posible, ya que el año en que murieron sus padres, y que coincidió con su ingreso a la universidad, provocaron que se enfrascara tanto en sus responsabilidades, que olvidó tomarse mayor importancia.

Pero ahora él estaba con ella y se encargaba que ella lo hiciera. Colocó su brazo sobre su hombro y la acercó a él para besar su cabeza. Esta mujer sería siempre su debilidad más grande, llevaba mucho tiempo siéndolo.

Sintió a Elsa estremecerse cuando pasaron por su antigua casa, que quedaba en el camino de regreso, acarició su brazo con lentitud, para brindarle soporte. El abrigo azul no permitía gran contacto entre su mano y su brazo, pero lo esencial era demostrarle que estaba con ella.

-¿Estás seguro que no habrá problema con mi presencia? -cuestionó ella por enésima vez, haciéndole reprimir una sonrisa. Claro que no habría problema, aunque su madre era la única conocedora de su visita, a los demás les tomaría por sorpresa, principalmente después de lo que le preguntaron por ella en la navidad después de su rompimiento.

-Ninguno, deja de preocuparte -murmuró sobre su cabello, mirando el exterior, donde comenzaba a nevar. -Mira afuero, pareciera que estaba esperando a que llegara nuestro vuelo -ella rió y asintió, emocionada por su estación favorita.

Transcurrieron veinte minutos hasta llegar a su hogar, cuando la nieve apenas y cubría unos milímetros del suelo. Observó su casa de la infancia, que tampoco había visto nuevamente tras partir cuando entró a la universidad, seis años y medio atrás. Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo.

Abrió la puerta del taxi y descendió, después de pagar al conductor, que bajó para sacar sus cosas del maletero. Ayudó a Elsa a salir del vehículo, mientras ella fijaba su mirada en su casa. Lo único que había cambiado era el color, ya no era un tono marfil como hacía algunos años, sino de una tonalidad amarillenta, no muy llamativa. Las columnas que enmarcaban las escaleras de la entrada tenían enredaderas de rosas rojas con sus capullos cerrados, en la parte alta del segundo nivel caían unas luces de colores en cascada, acordes a la temporada navideña. En la parte alta había un adorno de Papá Noel, que Karl y él le exigieron a su padre.

En el porche estaba la mecedora de madera, y apreció a _Fido_, el gato anaranjado de su madre, recostado sobre ella. El pobre ya estaba en sus últimos años, pues se lo regaló a su madre mucho tiempo atrás, en su cumpleaños cuarenta y cinco, hacía doce años. Le impresionó ver que con el frío estaba fuera, pero seguramente Sitron estaba haciendo mucho ruido por los preparativos para el día de mañana, Nochebuena.

Apartó sus ojos de su casa y cogió las maletas para llevarlas dentro, instándole a Elsa a avanzar, con la bolsa de viaje que llevaba pequeñas cajas de regalo para sus sobrinos. Los demás obsequios él los compró unas semanas atrás, y los había enviado al espantoso árbol que ocupaba la habitación contigua a la sala. En fechas como ésta, se cuestionaba la salud mental de sus padres, que como hijos únicos no quisieron una familia pequeña (su única familia fue ese primo lejano que falleció dejando a Will y Leo a su cargo).

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta delantera y le hizo una señal a Elsa para abrir, sabía que si el gato estaba fuera, había personas en casa. Ella siguió su instrucción y escuchó el ladrido de Sitron, que continuamente estaba en compañía de su padre, ambos unidos con su vejez.

Rió soltando las maletas, mientras su querido perro olisqueaba a Elsa un momento, antes de saltar emocionado hasta él. Acarició su hocico dorado, maravillándose por la energía que mostraba tener a pesar de sus once años.

-¿Qué ocurre Sitron? -escuchó una voz familiar, y el perro ladró para atraer a su padre. Sonrió al ver a su progenitor, que andaba apoyado en un bastón. Con sus sesenta y seis, se desesperaba por tener que recurrir a él, pero la amenaza de infarto le tenía un poco desvariado.

Los ojos verdes de Ernest Westergaard se abrieron con alegría al verlo, mucho más cuando repararon en la rubia que le hacía compañía, la cual se desprendía de su abrigo y dejaba al descubierto su suéter blanco de cuello alto, en combinación con el pantalón gris.

-¿Elsa Delle? -interrogó Ernest en reconocimiento, caminando hasta la joven. Su madre había cumplido con no decir a nadie más de su relación con Elsa desde un año atrás, de lo contrario había sido acorralado por las llamadas en todo el tiempo transcurrido. -¿La misma jovencita adorable que fue novia de mi hijo? -inquirió, llegando hasta una sonrojada Elsa-. ¡Qué agradable tenerte con nosotros! -abrazó a su estupefacta novia, y desde la cortina que hacía su cabello rubio, pudo ver a su padre dirigiéndole una mirada indagadora.

Sonrió de lado y se apartó de Sitron, acercándose para saludar al hombre de cabellos grisáceos.

-Hijo, tienes mucho que explicar -aseveró su padre abrazándole y palmándole el hombro. Esas muestras de cariño a veces se le hacían extrañas, pero era lo que había provocado el estatus de abuelo de Ernest. -¿Cómo va el trabajo? -interrogó al momento en que su querida madre aparecía al final del pasillo, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Hans! ¡Elsa! -exclamó animada, girándose para instruir a un empleado para llevar sus pertenencias a sus habitaciones. Llegó hasta ellos y los hizo entrar a la sala lateral después de darles dos abrazos fuertes. Los obligó a sentarse en los sillones. -Se supone que avisarías, hijo -reprendió su madre, enfocando sus azules en los de él. -Parker los habría recibido en el aeropuerto -completó, en referencia al primogénito de los Westergaard, que vivía muy cerca.

Rió y negó.

Su madre volvió a abrazar a Elsa.

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte de nuevo, querida. Desde que Hans me dijo que estaban juntos, contaba los días para que nos visitaras. -Elsa rió sonrojada, pero no pudo responder por la siguiente acusación de su padre:

-¿Lo sabías, Kelly? -sus ojos verdes se mostraron indignados, mientras negaba profusamente con la cabeza-. Cuántas cosas no me habrás dicho. Se supone que yo soy el jefe de la familia.

Escuchó la pequeña risa de Elsa y le guiñó un ojo.

-No seas gruñón, Ernest -su madre contenía las ganas de reír. Él sonrió viendo el árbol de navidad de la habitación contraria, con una montaña de obsequios a sus pies. Su altura rondaría los tres metros, las luces y esferas rojas brillaban haciendo contraste con el verde de las hojas, las tarjetas y figurillas realizadas por sus sobrinos hacían que perdiera la elegancia del árbol de una familia prominente, para dar paso a uno más hogareño (a pesar de la monstruosa altura). -Recuerda que hoy vamos a hacer la entrega de regalos al orfanato.

Sonrió escuchando el bufido de su padre, él prefería el anonimato después de adoptar a muchos niños de ahí, pero su madre aseguraba que si no todos eran sus hijos, allí los que sí lo eran pasaron algunos años y merecían agradecer por los cuidados provistos.

Complementando sus palabras, la puerta principal se abrió, y las voces provenientes de Mark, Paul, Richard, Henry, Bill y Ben -los seis con que no compartía lazo sanguíneo- llenaron la casa. Cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, mientras llevaba dos dedos de su mano izquierda al puente de su nariz.

-Mamá, papá -saludó Mark, el número tres-. Hans y… ¡Elsa! -voceó soltando una risa, que le hacía dudar de sus treinta y ocho años… y sus tres hijos.

-¡Elsa! -exclamó Richard, el número cinco, o quizá fue su gemelo Henry, el número seis, al ser idénticos hasta su voz era similar.

Abrió sus ojos y vio a su pobre novia recibiendo los abrazos afectuosos de todos sus hermanos, que enfocaron su mirada en él. Todos portando expresiones que presagiaban una semana nada pacífica.

Sin embargo, amó más a su madre, porque interrumpió en el momento perfecto:

-Se nos hará tarde -señaló el reloj en su muñeca-, después podrán fastidiar a su hermano todo lo que quieran -pensó muy rápido lo de amar más a su madre-. Hans, Elsa, nosotros debemos de irnos, los dejaremos descansar esta tarde -les sonrió e hizo salir a todos los hombres que le harían compañía.

La rubia rió cambiándose de sillón, pues antes estuvo en el mismo que sus padres.

-Siempre pensé que Anna igualaba a tres de tus hermanos, pero veo que me he equivocado -aseveró, mientras él asentía desanimado. Ella se encogió de hombros y cogió el control remoto, mirando con alegría la bandeja con galletas de chocolate que dejó una empleada en ese momento, antes de partir. La casa quedó para ellos solos.

* * *

Pasada la primera hora de escuchar villancicos en el televisor, cambió el canal, y se deleitó al oír que Elsa comenzó a narrar los aspectos del programa que estaba mostrando, y la relación con los hechos que leyó en una revista científica. La verdad que poco le importaba el tema, pero le fascinaba percibir la pasión de ella al hablar, así como la suavidad de su voz.

Después de unos momentos su plática se modificó, ahora era sobre la conversación que tuvo con su hermana el día anterior -que él conocía porque habló con Anna por la noche-, por lo que decidió poner su plan en acción. Tomó el control remoto y casualmente elevó el volumen del televisor, como si no tuviera interés en su plática. Sabía que por tratarse de su hermana Elsa se molestaría, principalmente porque le compartía los sentimientos que tenía por la lejanía con ella, cuando le era muy difícil hablar de ellos en voz alta.

Esperaba que le perdonara más tarde, pero el fin justificaba los medios. Volvió a ascender el volumen y tamborileó sus dedos en su pierna izquierda.

-¿Hans? -llamó ella en voz baja, y él sonrió para sus adentros. Elsa se había percatado que no le estaba oyendo del todo.

-¿Sí? -dijo con voz interesada, a lo cual ella suspiró y habló sobre que estaba nevando con más fuerza, lo hermoso que se vería la siguiente mañana.

-Creo que estoy hablando a la nada -musitó ella en voz baja. Sonrió con malicia, apagando el televisor y salió rumbo a la cocina.

-¿¡Decías algo!? -cuestionó, esperando que Elsa también fuera donde él. Y así lo hizo.

-No, Hans -respondió su novia, encogiéndose de hombros, seguramente ni se había percatado que esa indiferencia de su parte no era común. Cuando Elsa comenzaba a hablar de sus sentimientos, se enfocaba tanto en decir las palabras correctas para no herir a nadie, que no pensaba más allá de que la persona fuera herida.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres algo? -interrogó-. ¿O por qué me seguiste? -agregó, y se sintió un patán por la manera en que hizo su pregunta, como si le importara muy poco ella. Suspiró e ignoró brevemente la mirada triste de Elsa, que seguramente estaría pensando que se arrepentía de haberla llevado a su hogar, cuando era todo lo contrario. Por todos los cielos, amaba a esa mujer como era, pero a veces le frustraba lo insegura que la habían hecho conforme crecía. Ella era una persona maravillosa y la única que no se percataba de ello era la rubia.

-Ya me voy -anunció su novia, y él rió encogiéndose de hombros. Ganándose una mirada enfadada de la rubia, que salió al pasillo.

-¿Sabes cuál es la habitación que ocupas? -inquirió apoyándose en la pared del pasillo, mientras la veía lejos. -¿Quieres mi ayuda? -completó aunque Elsa no le hubiera respondido.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¿Así cómo? -la indiferencia en su tono fue de lo más convincente para ella, que masculló un "saldré un rato". La vio abrir la puerta sin tomar sus abrigos.

Ya era suficiente.

La siguió y gritó lo que no se había animado a decir de forma convencional:

-¡Cásate conmigo! -sus palabras coincidieron con sus pasos en las escalerillas, y ella giró voceando un "¡¿Qué?!" antes de resbalar. Corrió escuchando su exclamación de sorpresa.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó al tiempo que perdió el escalón, cayendo sobre la nieve suave, que ya se había acumulado en el suelo.

-¡Elsa! -escuchó que le llamaba Hans, mientras sus brazos le ayudaban a incorporarse para sentarse-. ¿Estás bien? -él palpó su cuerpo buscando alguna herida, mientras lo escuchaba blasfemar en voz apenas audible.

-Estoy bien, caí sobre la nieve -rió un poco-. ¿Qué… dijiste? -preguntó haciendo a un lado el enojo que sintió cuando él la ignoró deliberadamente, ¿era posible qué… lo hiciera para eso? -Me pareció que… dijiste… -recuperó el aire perdido por la impresión.

Él sonrió, mientras la nieve se acumulaba en su cabello rojizo, sin importale que el frío parecía aumentar.

-Sí, sé que no soy un romántico, y llevo tiempo planeando cómo preguntarte, pero sí. No fue la forma indicada, pero, demonios, sí. Me gustaría saber si quieres convertirte en mi esposa, si te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado -su mano izquierda se posó en su cara, acariciándole con lentitud, la derecha se introdujo en su bolsillo-. Si me permitirías ser el padre de tus hijos, si soportarías mi fastidiosa presencia junto a la tuya -sonrió y parpadeó sintiendo una conocida molestia en sus ojos, a causa de las lágrimas. Él extrajo una caja de terciopelo azul y la colocó en su regazo. -¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Con discreción tomó un poco de nieve y la estampó en su cara, riendo y contagiándolo a él.

-Claro que sí -murmuró abrazándolo, sintiendo la nieve caer sobre sus cuerpos. -Te amo -dijo en su oído.

-Yo también te amo, Elsa -manifestó él acariciando su espalda, antes de separarle de sí, tomando su mano izquierda.

Abrió la caja de terciopelo y extrajo un bonito anillo con un pequeño diamante blanco y una banda dorada con pequeños espirales, nada ostentoso, como a ella le gustaba. Se lo colocó con delicadeza, sonriéndole con arrogancia.

-Vamos dentro, que me estoy helando -pidió él levantándose y sujetándola en brazos. Rió mientras negaba, y _Fido_ maulló siguiéndolos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Es un día muy feliz! ¿El motivo? No lo sé, y no me importa. **

**Este OS lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, por lo menos la parte final, y hasta ahora he podido escribirlo. Hasta ahora recuerdo que nadie pidió cómo inició su compromiso (sino me corrigen), por lo tanto no es dedicado a nadie. Quise introducir un poco a la extensa familia de Hans, más tarde se mezclarán un poco y me pareció que debía haber algo que los hilara.**

**Para ahorrarme confusiones con ellos (tuve que corregir algo en el OS anterior), aquí quedan plasmadas sus nombres y edades en este (y de lo que me guiaré después): 13. Hans, 25; 12. Karl, 29; 11. Brandon, 32 (hermanos biológicos de padre y madre); 10. Leo, 32 (primo); 9. Ben, 32; 8. Will, 34 (primo); 7. Bill, 35; 6. Henry, 36; 5. Richard, 36 (gemelo con Henry); 4. Paul, 37; 3. Mark, 38 (todos ellos adoptivos); 2. Austin, 40; 1. Parker, 43 (medios hermanos). ¡Listo! Lo publico porque después pierdo dónde lo dejé jajajja.**

**Bueno, espero que sepan aceptar la ausencia después de éste (no les doy una fecha precisa), pero les dejo una opción, tengo todos estos planeados, y me pueden decir cuál les gustaría que fuera el siguiente: el primer encuentro después de que se vuelven a ver; él comenzando a usar lentes; la boda de ellos dos; una idea de campamento, que se me ocurrió después de la otra; su primer beso; se enteran del primer embarazo; en el parque con Emma y Phillip; la fecha en que comenzaron a salir; la fiesta de cumpleaños donde Elsa conoció a la familia de Hans; algo antes de que ocurra el accidente de Hans. Lo único que sí tengo asegurado es una escena navideña, pero cuando llegue la fecha :3**

**Creo que ya basta de tonterías de mi parte, ¡qué disfruten lo que queda de la semana!**

**Un enorme abrazo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	13. Diversiones nocturnas

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

Para Maria y JDayC.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Diversiones nocturnas_

* * *

—Realmente no estoy muy segura de lo que quieres que hagamos, Hans —manifestó Elsa en un susurro de lo más suave, jugando con sus dedos en un gesto que demostraba nerviosismo. Tenía sus manos sobre el pantalón negro que se había visto obligada a usar por insistencia de Hans (al igual que la playera negra y la gorra que cubriría su cabello rubio para no destacar en medio de la noche —el mismo atuendo que él tenía).

Ocurría siempre que él era una mala influencia para ella.

Pero una parte de ella sentía emoción y ansias de hacer algo fuera de lo común, o, mejor dicho, más allá de lo que haría la "magnánima Elsa", como decía el pelirrojo que estacionaba en ese mismo momento en un lugar solitario de la calle, junto a un hidrante en la acera.

Tal vez era una mala idea después de todo, cuando se relacionaba con Hans, las cosas tendían a salir, eh, no del todo bien. Sí. Por no decir que eran pésimas las circunstancias tras alguna ocurrencia que tuviera ese pelirrojo manipulador al que consideraba su mejor amigo. Debía rememorar el fiasco de San Valentín de tres semanas atrás, como prueba.

—¿Ya te desanimaste, Elsa? —inquirió él, abriendo la puerta de su auto, obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

Caminó con reticencia a la parte trasera del vehículo negro y le ayudó a sacar las latas de pintura del maletero, con el arrepentimiento empezando a superar ese interés por demostrar sus habilidades artísticas en algo que no fuera papel y que saliera de lo ordinario.

Cogió las brochas y suspiró, rompiendo el silencio apacible de la noche. No creía que a la una de la mañana hubiera muchas personas despiertas, por lo menos en ese vecindario, que parecía de lo más tranquilo.

El ulular de un búho rompió su calma y Hans dejó escapar una risa divertida.

—Tranquilízate —dijo él, cerrando con habilidad el maletero, pues en sus manos tenía cuatro latas de pintura. —No pasará nada, te he asegurado que la casa a la que vamos está abandonada, le haremos un favor con tus buenas habilidades artísticas —completó, instándole a avanzar hacia su izquierda, pues explicó anteriormente que el edificio al que irían estaba a unas casas del lugar en que aparcarían.

_Parecía que lo tenía bien planeado_.

—Recuerda que sólo pintaremos la fachada de la casa para que cumplas tu anhelo de hacer algo prohibido —ella le dirigió una mirada cruel—, ¡hey! No me mires así, sabes que muy en el fondo tienes ganas de romper las reglas, aunque sea por una vez. No es vandalismo lo que haremos, sólo _una contribución a la comunidad_.

Elsa bufó por el arreglo de lo que consideraba un delito, pero admitió dentro de sí que era excitante lo prohibido. Obviamente, no se lo diría a él.

"Como si no supiera leerte lo suficiente, Elsa", pensó irónicamente, pero sonrió, y Hans le dirigió una sonrisa ladina, como demostrándole que adivinaba el curso de sus pensamientos.

Siguió caminando, ahora teniendo como fondo el silbido de Hans y el sonido de los grillos en la noche, y esos ruidos nocturnos del que era muy difícil designar la fuente, tal vez grillos. Observó que lo único que les ofrecía iluminación eran las luces de las casas en el camino, porque las de las lámparas de los postes de luz parpadeaban, dándole un aspecto más o menos tétrico al ambiente.

Debía alumbrar con la linterna que tenía en su cabeza, pero eso anunciaría sus presencias a algún vecino que estuviera despierto a esas horas. Como ellos.

—Llegamos —anunció Hans, y ella parpadeó observando la casa, o mansión, para ser más exacta.

Su fachada estaba pintada de un color claro, o eso podía distinguir con la iluminación que alcanzaba a llegar a ella, ya que ni siquiera había luna para ser ayudados. Sus ventanas estaban un poco descuidadas, porque parecía que necesitaban un arreglo en sus marcos (se sorprendía de poder percatarse de ese detalle tan nimio), no tenía luces que iluminaran el porche y no era fácil que pasara desapercibido el aire de abandono que rodeaba a la casa.

Su conciencia le tranquilizó al comprobar que no dañaría propiedad de alguien, según Hans le perteneció a un hombre que murió una década atrás, y nadie se había apropiado de ella, ni siquiera hubo parientes para heredarla.

"Seguramente luciría muy bien en todo su esplendor", determinó al estar más cerca, ya que se distinguían diseños de aves en la puerta principal y un bonito tallado en los barandales de la escalerilla que daba acceso a ella.

Se encogió de hombros y Hans le instó a ir al lado posterior de la casa, donde encontraron una amplia pared, con sólo dos ventanas de tamaño medio, una en lo bajo y otra en lo alto. Notó que la pintura era gris bajo, no equivocándose en la suposición que hizo antes sobre un tono claro.

Dejó la lata de pintura en el pasto al mismo tiempo que Hans, girando en su mano una de las tres brochas que llevaron.

Frunció el ceño al verlo abrir las latas, arrodillado en la superficie verde. —¿Por qué está cortado el pasto? —preguntó y él lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eugene vino a hacer ese trabajito hace una semana, la vecina se quejó porque la mala hierba le daba un aspecto horroroso a su casa, ya sabes, esas mujeres que se preocupan por todo. Te he dicho que no tienes de qué temer, Elsa. Estás conmigo.

—Creo que ésa es mi mayor fuente de temor —arguyó, pero soltó un suspiro, encendiendo la pequeña linterna y notando los colores que él había escogido. Rojo, azul, amarillo, verde, blanco y negro, perfectos si tuviera dónde hacer las…

Él salió corriendo tras la casa y ella abrió sus ojos atemorizada, preguntándose si debía seguirle o no. ¡Le dejó sola!

No obstante, antes de poder decidirse, él regresó con unos baldes viejos, sonriéndole con prepotencia.

—Me hieres, rubia, ¿pensabas que te dejaría aquí? —Hans negó repetidamente, soltando los baldes en el pasto, permitiéndole contar un total de seis. —Sabía que me reprocharías que sólo fueran colores básicos, ya no puedes quejarte de no poder hacer las combinaciones.

—¿Hay algo en que no hayas pensado?

—Quería traer emparedados —admitió con una sonrisa guasona—, pero hubiera sido sospechoso el día de mañana notar la desaparición de los ingredientes.

—Eres un payaso, Hans. —Apretó sus labios evitando reír y se acuclilló, tomando la lata con el amarillo y vertiendo su contenido en uno de los baldes, para luego asir la lata con el blanco y mezclarlos, obteniendo un tono parecido a la crema. —Escucha —señaló la pared frente a ellos—, ésta es mi mitad —dijo refiriéndose a la parte izquierda—, la otra es tuya, no estorbes mi obra de arte.

—Entendido, su Majestad. —Él llevó su mano a su cabeza e hizo un saludo militar, ella rodó los ojos.

Lo vio tomar la lata del negro y una brocha, antes de alejarse.

Elsa sonrió y se concentró en lo que haría.

* * *

Cincuenta minutos después, sin pensar en el cansancio que debería sentir estando despierta un sábado a las dos de la mañana, Elsa se apartó para mirar con detenimiento el avance en su obra, era muy pequeño el dibujo —apenas un metro cuadrado—, pero sabía que se parecía mucho al que quiso plasmar desde un comienzo.

Frunciendo los labios, determinó que era momento de usar el negro, que Hans había vuelto a llevarse cinco minutos atrás. Tenía que agregar los toques finales a su dibujo y era indispensable el empleo de la pintura oscura.

—Hans —llamó en voz baja, girando su cuerpo en su dirección—, necesito el negro. —La luz de la linterna de Hans le permitió verlo asentir y dirigirse hacia ella, antes de apagarla para que sólo les iluminara la de ella.

Él se detuvo frente a ella con la lata extendida, sonriendo.

—Todo suyo, su Majestad, ¿ya casi está listo? —preguntó, cubriéndose para no ver lo que pintó, como le pidió ella hacía media hora, argumentando que sólo podía verlo hasta que estuviera terminado.

Sabía que en los primeros esbozos fisgoneó, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para determinar que él respetó su decisión hasta ese momento.

Elsa giró su cuerpo hacia la pared, iluminándola.

—Sí, sólo necesito… —No alcanzó a concluir y él ya estaba viendo. —…terminar al protagonista.

Él silbó apreciativo. Sonriendo con astucia al comprender lo que había retratado. Adivinando principalmente por los primeros trazos del muñeco que estaba haciendo.

—¿El castillo de Disney? —La pregunta de Hans no le sonó tan inofensiva como debía ser y frunció el ceño—, ¿y Mickey Mouse?, ¿cuántos años dijiste que tenías? —interrogó él, supuestamente admirando cada uno de los detalles que ella había hecho a las torres altas del icono característico de la famosa compañía, los marcos de las ventanas y las banderas que ondeaban. También observó la parte blanca que hizo del ratón, que completaría con el negro.

—¿Qué hiciste tú? —contrarrestó molesta, yendo hasta el lado que él había ocupado.

Iluminó la pared y soltó una carcajada que le hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Eran simples monigotes representando una escena en la que suponía él era el rey —pues tenía cabellos rojos y una corona amarilla. Los súbditos estaban "reclinados" frente al personaje sentado en un "trono", y algunos tenían banderas, las mujeres lanzaban rosas a sus pies.

Lo encaró, encontrándolo sonrojado.

—¿Criticas lo que yo hice?, ¿cuántos años dijiste que tenías? —cuestionó, pero la respuesta de él fue acallada por la luz que se encendió en la parte superior de la casa.

Abrió sus ojos alarmada, ofreciéndole una mirada colérica a Hans antes de apagar su linterna.

—¿No que estaba deshabitada? —preguntó en un susurro, distinguiendo entre las sombras cómo él se aproximaba con lentitud. —Claramente hay gente viviendo aquí —musitó dándole un leve golpe en el hombro. —¿Qué hacemos? —Sin las luces no podrían irse con seguridad, porque no verían del todo el camino de regreso hasta la calle y podrían tropezarse y lastimarse.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, proveniente de la parte frontal de la casa.

—Hans —soltó moviéndolo con desesperación. ¡No quería ser encerrada!

Sintió las manos de él posicionándose en sus brazos, queriendo trasmitirle calma.

Y de pronto la besó.

Sus labios se posicionaron sobre los de ella de manera pausada, moviéndose con precisión pero llenos de dulzura, instantáneamente provocándole una sensación de confort, y haciéndole cerrar sus ojos, así como llevar sus brazos hasta su cuello cuando él los soltó para rodear su cintura. Era la primera vez que era besada, así que de forma inexperta seguía el compás que él estaba marcando, siguiendo su instinto y permitiéndose aprender del movimiento. Un continúo cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, pidiéndole mantenerse en aquella posición, que le hacía sentirse segura…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y se separaron.

Se inundó de temor, había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraban. ¡Había recibido su primer beso antes de ir a la cárcel!

Sus papás se decepcionarían terriblemente de ella, no la habían educado así, para avergonzarlos haciendo actos vandálicos.

¡Era propiedad privada! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?! ¡Estúpido Hans Westergaard! Ese muchacho era su perdición.

Se lamentaba haber aceptado su ofrecimiento en primer lugar.

Abrió los ojos y el hombre frente a ellos les iluminó sus rostros. Ella bajó la cabeza abochornada, sus mejillas completamente arreboladas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó el hombre, pero su imaginación le engañó, porque su tono sonó divertido. —¿Qué hacen besándose en mi jardín?, esperen, ¿qué hacen en mi jardín? —Soltó una carcajada al concluir la cuestión.

Elsa quiso que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y que fuera tragada por él.

La luz dejó de iluminarles y alumbró la pared.

La sonora risa del hombre le hizo olvidar su pena, seguramente estaba viendo el dibujo de Hans.

—¿Supongo que tú hiciste eso, no hermanito?, nunca fuiste bueno en artes —dijo el hombre y Elsa elevó su mirada hasta el pelirrojo frente a ella, que estaba sonrojado por la burla del otro. Apreció el cambio en su cara que le hizo revelarse culpable.

Lo taladró con la mirada.

El hermano de Hans iluminó sus dibujos.

—Bueno Hans, definitivamente tu novia tiene talento —halagó el otro, pero ella ignoró completamente la alabanza.

—No es mi novio —espetó enojada, fulminando a Hans—. Exijo una explicación —pidió mordazmente, observándolo tragar.

—Se olvidan de mí —intervino el hermano de Hans—. Bueno, no-novia-de-Hans, soy Mark Westergaard —se dirigió a ella, sonriéndole amistosamente y Elsa pudo apreciar sus ojos marrones y cabellos de la misma tonalidad, debía estar en su treintena—, ¿por qué estaban pintando mi pared? —Esa vez miró a Hans, con una ceja enarcada, pero sin modificar la diversión en tu voz.

—Sí, Hans, ¿qué hacíamos pintando la pared de tu hermano?

El pelirrojo suspiró, revolviendo sus cabellos con nerviosismo.

—Elsa, tú dijiste que querías pintar algo de manera distinta y, Mark, tus trabajadores pintarán la casa en unas horas, no le vi el problema en aprovechar para cumplir los deseos de mi amiga —realizó una pausa y sonrió de lado—, este, Mark, siempre tuviste el sueño pesado, pensé que no despertarías y mañana sólo encontrarías la pared de tu nueva casa pintada y lo olvidarías después de reír. Sabía que no habría problema contigo.

—En efecto, no lo hay —Mark soltó una pequeña risa antes de palmar el hombre de su hermano y asentir en dirección de Elsa—, principalmente con el conocimiento de que fuiste tú quien hizo esa ridiculez de dibujo. Aunque… —sonrió con seriedad—, es una lástima que se vaya a perder la obra de arte de tu amiga.

Elsa se apartó, encendió su linterna y comenzó a recoger las pinturas, con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos. No volvería a dirigirle la palabra a Hans después de ese día. ¿Qué tan difícil habría sido para él decirle la verdad?

Escuchó a Mark murmurar un "tendrás problemas, hermanito", antes de desaparecer.

Hans, indeciso, se acercó a ayudarle, pero ella le ignoró deliberadamente, porque de no hacerlo haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. Juntos recogieron todo, dejaron los baldes pegados a la pared y caminaron en un silencio tenso hasta el auto negro. Guardaron las latas y las brochas en el maletero y ascendieron al auto.

Él abrió la boca cuando estaban en sus asientos, pero ella sólo dijo: —Llévame a casa.

Su compañero suspiró y asintió antes de poner el auto en marcha.

* * *

Después de recorrer el camino para llegar a su casa —en el que ella se mantuvo viendo el exterior sin dirigir mirada a Hans—, Elsa suspiró con alivio al ver que todo seguía tranquilo, lo que significaba que sus padres seguían durmiendo. Lo último que necesitaba era que se hubieran percatado de su ausencia —por una causa ridícula, debía admitir.

—No vuelvas a hablarme —manifestó preparándose para abrir la puerta, siendo detenida por la mano cálida de Hans en su muñeca. —En tu vida.

—Elsa, yo… —No. —Lo lamento, mi intención no era mentirte. —Debiste haberlo pensado antes.

Movió su brazo para soltarse, pero él posó su mano en su barbilla, con suavidad enfrentándole a su mirada esmeralda.

—Sé que fui un idiota —admitió él con desgana—. Pero es que la idea de hacer algo prohibido te emocionó, hubieras visto tus ojos… yo, yo no quise romperte la ilusión, aunque tampoco quería que tuvieras el riesgo de enfrentarte a una situación desagradable. Elsa, no quería mentirte, créeme, tú eres alguien muy importante para mí, lo último que querría sería perder tu confianza.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento, su voz sonaba sincera y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, observándola con anhelo, rogándole que creyera en sus palabras.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo? Necesito que me creas, por favor —dijo con suavidad y ella suspiró negando. Eran pocas las veces en que él utilizaba aquellas dos palabras, por lo que significaba que era importante que le perdonara.

—Hablaremos más tarde —enunció soltándose con lentitud, abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Elsa… —susurró Hans.

—No te preocupes, sólo quiero dormir —le sonrió levemente—, no puedo estar enfadada con mi pareja del baile de primavera a sólo una semana del día, ¿o sí? —Percibió la alegría que lo envolvió al escuchar sus palabras.

—Gracias.

—Regresa a casa con cuidado —pidió antes de cerrar, viéndolo asentir. Sabía que él no partiría hasta verla atravesar la puerta, por lo que se apresuró a ella y se despidió agitando su brazo.

Ingresó a su hogar en silencio. Sabía que le había perdonado fácilmente, pero ella no era de las que se mantuviera enojada con las personas por mucho tiempo, principalmente si tales se preocupaban por ella como lo había hecho él, al procurar que el lugar fuera seguro para ella, cumpliendo también ese deseo secreto de hacer algo prohibido.

Sonrió y subió las escaleras, deteniéndose en seco al recordar algo ocurrido esa noche.

Había recibido su primer beso.

Hans y ella se habían besado.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y rió. Esperaba que él también estuviera enamorado.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Teniendo un artículo que concluir para el martes, juro que lo último que tengo es cabeza para leer con mayor detenimiento, pero digo yo que sí quedó bien el OS :3, ¿o no? (si han visto que publiqué otra cosa, una parte de eso ya lo tenía escrito).**

**Como podrán haber leído, ganó el primer beso. Me alegró poder plasmar la escena como tenía planeado desde un mes atrás, en que me surgió la idea. Lo único que necesitaba era agregar la mayor parte del relleno xD**

**Sobre la última parte, quise hacer la personalidad de Elsa, esa que toma las cosas para sí sin guardar rencor por los otros, ojalá y concuerden conmigo. Si no, ni modo :P**

**frozen helsa: Jejeje, eso de estar triste por Indulto hizo surgir la culpa en mí, mmm, no, cantaría la canción: ya lo pasado, pasado... :D, fíjate que yo sí tengo ese OS en mi cabecita, tal vez no tarde y lo escriba. Gracias por el comentario.**

**mm: xD, aquí tienes uno, sólo espero que puedas durar hasta el próximo, estoy segura que de un mes, no pasa. ¡Resiste! ;)**

**Eso es todo, un abrazo fuerte de mi parte, deseo que se cuiden.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	14. Algunas cosas ocurren

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt/comfort

Para _Frozen Fan_.

Con los niveles de estudio, para no tener complicaciones con algo europeo o lo que fuera por diferencias muy grandes (lo cual dudo, pero no chequé), tomé en consideración los grados de estudio aquí en México, un niño de cinco-seis años está en primero, y así sucesivamente :3, hasta sexto, donde concluye la escuela elemental.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Algunas cosas ocurren… por razones que nunca llegan a conocerse_

* * *

Por enésima vez en lo que llevaba del día, Hans suspiró, sin motivo aparente.

Bueno, él podía engañarse con que era así, pero sabía que se debía a que ayer jueves, Elsa se había reunido con Eric, y se moría por saber lo que su amigo había charlado con la rubia. ¿Cómo se encontraba ella?, ¿ocurría algo más con ese acosador en su lugar de trabajo?, ¿tenía alguna relación…

"Hey, Hans, no pienses todo eso", se reprochó buscando cambiar la línea que seguían sus pensamientos. Por tonterías como ésa el día anterior había buscado estar ocupado, para no cruzarse con su rubia ex novia.

No obstante, ahora se preguntaba si había sido la decisión más madura que pudo tomar. Si no la hubiera evitado, bien podría haberse demostrado que ella no tenía ningún efecto sobre él.

El lunes se sintió conmocionado por verla de nuevo, principalmente por la manera en que fue, después de todo, no todos los días caía café caliente sobre ti.

Eso había sido, sólo se sintió asombrado por el acontecimiento y malinterpretó que todo se debió a ver de nuevo a Elsa.

Y lo habría comprobado si ayer se hubieran encontrado, charlado un poco, actuado como viejos conocidos. Amigos, como acordaron años atrás.

Era un estúpido, más porque no comprendía ese momento de cobardía que le impulsó a huir.

Tendría que ver a Elsa la próxima semana para descartar el tema de una vez por todas. ¿Qué día había dicho Eric?, ¿el miércoles? Saldría a la hora de la cita y se la encontraría de casualidad, conversaría y aliviado notaría que no ocurría nada con él que pudiera pasar por amor.

Frunció el ceño, ¿cuándo había entrado el amor en esa cuestión?

Brincó al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, en verdad añoraba esa secretaria que tenía prometida para cuando se resolviera el caso.

—Hans Westergaard, abogado, al habla —dijo con voz profesional al colocar el teléfono junto a su oreja, pero la risa del otro lado le hizo bufar de inmediato, reconociendo al dueño. ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo? —¿Qué quieres, Will? —preguntó irritado a su hermano. En verdad, ¿cómo no identificar su risa si de pequeño estaba habituado a ella?

Tomó un bolígrafo con su mano izquierda y firmó el documento que llevaba una hora esperando sobre su escritorio.

—Hermanito, en verdad cada día reafirmas ese título por el que tanto luchaste, aun cuando ya habías nacido con la personalidad perfecta para tenerlo. —Hans negó divertido y cerró el fólder amarillo, apoyando su codo en el escritorio de roble. Algo quería, Will sólo podía alabarle si necesitaba de él. Lo conocía.

Decidió ir al meollo del asunto. —¿Qué hiciste, Will?

—Pareciera que debo hacer algo para llamar a… —No me vengas con esas tonterías, Will. —Bien, me tienes atrapado, necesito que pases por Albert a su colegio.

—No —expresó en cuanto su hermano ocho concluyó su frase, ¿esperaba que hiciera de niñera?

—Por favor, Hans. Mi hijo… —Decidió cortar sus palabras antes de que empezara con "mi hijo y mi hermano deberían tener una buena relación".

—Casi nunca hablamos y de repente decides pedirme que busque a tu hijo en su colegio, ¿recuerdas que tienes una esposa y una niñera a tu disposición?, ¿por qué el "tío Hans"? —Maldecida la hora en que Will y él eran los únicos Westergaard que vivían en la ciudad. De haber sido una ubicación diferente, tendría otro par de hermanos a los que podría haber recurrido.

—Beth está en una entrevista que le tomó mucho tiempo conseguir y la niñera está enferma. —Suspiró, ya se veía cuidando a un menor de siete años lo que restaba de tarde—. Escucha, no te pido que lo cuides —bueno, tal vez no, pero necesitaba más información—, en este momento no puedo abandonar la oficina y sabes que no te lo pediría si no estuviera desesperado, lo único que quiero es que lo recojas y lo traigas aquí, mi secretaria la cuidará mientras estoy en la junta.

—¿Y por qué no va ella por él? —cuestionó, si la señora estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo, ¿por qué no podía recogerle? Giró su silla y vio la ciudad a través del espejo, preguntándose si tendría que enfrentar ese tráfico que estaba formándose en las calles, por acercarse la hora de la salida de los niños y el almuerzo.

—Ella no maneja, y además no podrá sacarlo del establecimiento, en el colegio sólo tienen registro de la niñera y de ti, Hans —explicó Will con rapidez, y Hans pudo percibir el nerviosismo en su voz. Tendría que hacer una concesión.

—Hasta este momento no me has preguntado si yo estoy disponible —soltó desinteresadamente, no se iba a quedar con las ganas de divertirse a costa de Will, que muchas bromas le hizo de pequeño.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es cierto! ¿Tienes… —No. —¡Imbécil! —Si me tratas así no iré… —Ya estaba pensando en quién llamar… ¡Espera! Te deberé una, sólo ve por Albert.

—Bien, encontraré la manera adecuada de cobrármela —accedió antes de colgar.

Menuda responsabilidad le habían dejado.

Se paró y juró por lo bajo. Debía salir ahora, o estaría atascado en el tráfico más tiempo del que podría aceptar.

* * *

Respiró aliviado cuando finalmente aparcó en el estacionamiento de Kingston College, el prestigioso colegio privado al que asistía uno de sus muchos sobrinos —pero al que más veía por compartir ciudad—, tras treinta minutos de viaje (en los que esquivó asombrosamente la mayor parte de la congestión vehicular).

Activó la alarma de su BMW plateado y se encaminó al edificio de los alumnos de segundo grado —escuchando los sonidos de las voces de los padres y los hijos—, recordando la ubicación gracias a la única vez que asistió al colegio, debido a una obra que presentó Albert la navidad pasada (en la que hizo de árbol de navidad).

Sonrió de lado percatándose de las miradas que recibía de parte de las mujeres que cruzaban en su camino, pensando en lo mediocres que debían ser sus maridos para andarse fijando en los hombres que llegaban al colegio de sus hijos. Aunque también sabía que su atractivo se debía a su juventud, un hombre que rondara la mitad de los veinte era una tentación para las mujeres mayores, pues _tontamente_ se sentirían más jóvenes a su lado.

No obstante, tenía la certeza que su vestimenta era un incentivo para todas ellas, el traje azul que portaba realmente parecía caro (y lo era, había que tener buen aspecto con los posibles clientes que llegaban a él).

O puede que simplemente les atrajera por ser bien parecido.

Soltó una risa burlona en volumen bajo, a veces algunas mujeres eran ilusas al asediarlo. No tenía ningún interés en ellas, que se aventaran a sus pies era aburrido, prefería lo excitante de cazar a la presa.

Avanzó hasta llegar al edificio de tres pisos pintado en color arena, deteniéndose frente al salón donde Albert tomaba clases. La profesora le sonrió amablemente, era una castaña de ojos marrones, que parecía educada e inteligente, pese a su juventud.

Escuchó las risas de los niños en el aula, que se divertían escuchando un cuento que leía una niña pelinegra.

La profesora notó que su vista se había desviado al interior del colorido salón lleno de mesas de madera, y enunció: —Creo que he transmitido mi amor por los libros a los niños, señor. Pero no le reconozco de la reunión de padres, ¿a quién vino a buscar? —Él apartó la mirada del paisaje de bosque en la parte trasera del salón y prestó atención a la profesora.

—Hans Westergaard, vengo por mi sobrino —respondió extendiendo su mano, que fue estrechada brevemente por la profesora, demostrando que no tenía interés en él.

—Oh, Albert —musitó ella—. Anabella Frances, un gusto conocerle. —Ella giró y llamó a su sobrino, que saltó emocionado al ver quién estaba en la puerta. Ambos rieron. —Parece que se alegró su día.

—Es una suerte que el suyo sí —manifestó en voz baja y la profesora sonrió conciliadora.

—No se preocupe, si algún día tiene hijos, estoy segura que su visión de los niños cambiará —devolvió ella palmando la mochila de Albert cuando pasó a su costado.

Hans negó asustado. En este momento de su vida tener un hijo no le parecía muy emocionante. Aunque luego decían que un hombre cambiaba de opinión conociendo a la mujer indicada.

—Nos vemos mañana, Albert —dijo la profesora y el pequeño castaño asintió tomando la mano de Hans, que estaba acostumbrado a cuando lo hacía—. Que tenga un buen día, señor Westergaard.

—Gracias, igualmente.

Emprendió el camino de regreso, pero se detuvo cuando Albert dejó de avanzar. Bajó la mirada y lo encontró brincando de un pie a otro.

Parecía identificar ese actuar.

—Tío, tengo que ir al sanitario —comunicó el niño, sus ojos azules rogándole que aceptara. Suspiró.

—¿No podrías esperar a llegar al trabajo de tu papá? —preguntó inútilmente, y Albert negó alarmado. —Bien, ¿dónde queda el sanitario? —Albert señaló el final del edificio que acababan de abandonar, donde había una pequeña construcción en medio de dos edificaciones, y que tenía a su costado dos jardineras. —Vamos entonces.

Albert avanzó con mayor rapidez y se soltó cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros de la entrada del servicio para varones, desprendiéndose de la mochila y corriendo para entrar. Hans rió y cogió el bolso escolar del suelo, caminando para apoyarse en la pared fuera del sanitario.

Si mal no recordaba, el edificio de segundo —ubicado a la izquierda del baño— tenía ese grado en el primer nivel, así como el cuarto y el sexto de la escuela elemental, en los dos pisos restantes; y el edificio a la derecha tenía primero, tercero y quinto, respectivamente. Además, los pocos niños que salían de las aulas rondaban las edades correspondientes a cada grado.

Miró su reloj, ¿qué tanto podía tardar Albert? De por sí había llegado tarde, y se retrasaban más.

Un sonido le distrajo y frunció el ceño, provenía de su derecha. Giró, reconociendo a la figura de un hombre tras el árbol de la jardinera. Seguramente hablaba con alguien.

O reñía, pues los ademanes de sus brazos fuertes indicaban que eso hacía.

Qué vergonzoso era que lo hiciera en público, o peor aún, en un establecimiento educativo, donde los alumnos podrían copiar sus acciones.

Bufó y se dispuso a apartar la mirada, bastantes discusiones presenciaba en su trabajo, pero el destello del sol sobre una cabellera rubia atrajo su atención. Conocía muy pocas personas con una tonalidad platinada, y podía que fuera una coincidencia.

Elsa trabajaba en una escuela, y había una persona que la molestaba, pero…

—¡Déjame en paz, Gaspar! ¡Acepta que no quiero nada contigo! —espetó una voz que distinguiría en cualquier parte.

Elsa.

Ése sí era el maldito que la acosaba.

Con determinación se aproximó hasta ellos, y colocó su mano en el hombro del tipo. —¿_Ocurre algo_? —cuestionó sarcásticamente, dejándole claro al estúpido que no se tragaría una tonta excusa.

El hombre se dio vuelta y Hans vio los ojos azules de Elsa, que le miraban profundamente agradecidos, pese a su irritación por el hombre que le molestaba. Apartó la vista de ella y la enfocó en el idiota.

Y no pudo más que sonreír desdeñosamente.

—¿Gaspar Breton? —inquirió burlón, reconociendo al perdedor con que compartió una clase en la universidad, antes de que fuera expulsado del centro de enseñanza por su carencia de habilidades (extrañamente lo hicieron, a pesar de que sus padres eran adinerados).

—Westergaard —escupió el otro, buscando intimidarle con su figura atlética. Qué patético.

—Como no pudiste ser abogado, ¿llenas tu tiempo acosando a las mujeres?, ¿es lo único que puede hacer un mediocre como tú? —soltó enarcando una ceja, disfrutando cada momento del intercambio, no sólo por la furia que surcaba el rostro del pelinegro, sino porque quería humillarlo por molestar a Elsa—, me imagino la vergüenza que debe sentir tu padre por tener un hijo como tú—. La mandíbula de Gaspar se tensó, había tocado un punto débil—. ¡Imagínate! Incluso te dio trabajo en su colegio para que ningún otro te relacionara con él y le viera con lástima.

—Nadie te ha pedido que te entrometas entre _mi novia_ y yo, Westergaard —masculló Gaspar, apretando sus puños hasta tenerlos blancos. Hans enarcó una ceja. Aun con la diferencia de cuerpos, el otro no se arriesgaría a golpearle, ambos conocían cómo era su padre.

—Me parece que estás equivocado, _Gaspar_, Elsa es novia mía—. Con satisfacción observó cómo el pelinegro enrojecía, no permitiéndose la posibilidad de mentir, pues su rostro revelaría la verdad. —No tuya—. Agradeció que el idiota no tuviera la capacidad de analizar la situación y pensar que de ser la pareja de Elsa, ya habría sabido quién le molestaba. Continuó de cualquier forma—: Y me temo que ya ha tenido suficiente de ti _mendigando_.

Gaspar esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser arrogante, poco le faltó a Hans para rodar los ojos.

—Como has dicho, mi padre es dueño del colegio, una palabra mía y ella estará despedida, con tan malas referencias que nadie querrá contratarla.

Hans soltó una carcajada que habría erizado la piel de cualquiera que le oyera.

—¿Una palabra tuya?, una palabra mía y tú perderás todo, _Gaspar_. No olvides que todo el poder que _tu familia_ tiene no le llega ni a los talones a la de la mía, y que yo _por mi cuenta_ tengo la suficiente influencia para acabar contigo. —Sonrió maquiavélicamente—. _Además_, no creo que ignores cómo estaría tu padre de saber la forma en que acosas a las educadoras que con tanto ahínco busca conseguir para garantizar la excelencia de este lugar. Así como que se forme un escándalo gracias a ello. ¿_Qué opinaría tu papi_, Gaspar?

El otro le dirigió una nueva mirada furibunda, sabiéndose vencido, y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Espera! —llamó Hans y sorprendentemente Gaspar se detuvo—. Como abogado no quiero que ninguna profesora se presente ante mí para tomar represalias en tu contra. No sólo se aplica a Elsa. —Pudo jurar que el otro hervía en tanta rabia que dejaría escapar humo si pudiera—. ¡Ah! Y Gaspar, _espero entiendas que no es personal_.

Y con eso, el otro huyó.

Exhaló profundamente, había veces en que sentía placentero comportarse de esa forma. Volvió el rostro a Elsa y la encontró viéndole con ojos desorbitados. Sólo entonces pensó que se extralimitó, no quería arruinar su imagen frente a ella. Elsa le conocía un lado perverso, pero no como lo que había presenciado.

—Yo… —musitó sin saber qué decir, sintiéndose incómodo por la manera en que ella le veía, como reprochándole.

—Eso no fue muy amable, Hans —reprendió ella, y le recordó a sus buenos momentos de juventud. —No creo que merezca…

—Él necesitaba que le dieran su merecido, Elsa —arguyó por la compasión que reflejaban las palabras de la rubia. Ella abrió la boca—. En la universidad se comportaba así con las mujeres, pero nadie le puso un alto.

—Aun así… —No volverá a… —Gracias, Hans.

Parpadeó escuchando sus palabras suaves. Y se contagió de la sonrisa que ella le regalaba.

—Me hubiera gustado evitar una confrontación así —dijo ella señalando con su mano derecha a él y el sitio en que estuvo Gaspar—, mucho más porque me gusta defenderme sola —si no lo sabía él—, pero gracias, no tenías por qué, Anabella también te lo agradecerá.

—En realidad no fue… —Calló cuando unos pequeños bracitos rodearon sus piernas por detrás.

—¡Pensé que me habías dejado! —exclamó Albert y él rió, pero se detuvo al notar que a Elsa no le parecía que lo hiciera. Suspiró e hizo que el pequeño estuviera frente a él.

—Lo siento, compañero. Pero ya me encontraste —musitó en tono amistoso y Albert sonrió. Le hizo girar. —Te presento a una amiga, se llama Elsa.

—¡Es la profesora bonita! —Rió cuando Elsa se sonrojó profusamente.

—Parece que eres famosa, Elsa. —Ella negó abochornada—. Él es Albert, hijo de Will.

—Mucho gusto Albert, ¿en qué año vas?

—En segundo, tengo siete años, mi profesora es la señorita Anabella.

Elsa frunció el ceño, haciendo cálculos mentales y le miró interrogante.

"Es una larga historia", le dijo Hans con los labios, observando brevemente a Albert, ella asintió. No iba a platicarle que por dos años Will desconoció la existencia de su hijo y por ello cuando lo conoció años atrás el niño no estaba presente.

—¿Ya nos vamos, tío? —cuestionó su sobrino, interrumpiendo el intercambio con Elsa. Asintió y le ayudó a colocarse la mochila de _El laboratorio de Dexter_.

—Nuevamente muchas gracias, Hans. —Él asintió sin problemas y hubo un momento de silencio.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Tendrás libre esta noche? —preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva, ella hizo una afirmación con su cabeza—. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo para platicar? —Ella sonrió, pero pareció indecisa—. Nada de lugares extravagantes, te lo aseguro. Un sitio tranquilo para conversar, _por los viejos tiempos_. Es más, ¿qué te parecería cenar en mi apartamento?

Ella abrió sus ojos asombrada, y soltó una risa, comprendiendo que él no se aprovecharía. Además, eran lo suficientemente adultos como para que cada uno pudiera ser responsable de lo que hicieran. —¿Ya has aprendido a cocinar? —cuestionó mordiendo su labio insegura.

Hans rió divertido. —He tenido que sobrevivir, pero mi ama de llaves es quien lo hace los días de semana. Aunque podríamos pedir comida rápida, la cuestión es que sería agradable platicar contigo, Elsa.

—Muy bien. ¿Me darías tu dirección?

—Yo paso por ti cuando salga del trabajo, Elsa. —Buscó una tarjeta en su bolsillo. —Llámame para dármela. —Albert haló de su brazo, impaciente. —Tengo que irme.

—Nos vemos, Hans. Adiós Albert.

—Adiós profesora bonita —dijo su sobrino como despedida y no pudo evitar reír al alejarse.

Fueron rumbo al estacionamiento y se subieron a su vehículo.

—¿Tío?, ¿ella es tu novia? —suspiró con la pregunta de Albert y negó con la cabeza—; entonces yo quiero que sea la mía.

—Cuando crezcas encontrarás la tuya, enano. _Ella está prohibida para ti_.

Parpadeó incrédulo y puso a andar el auto.

No sabía si su respuesta se debía a la edad de Albert o a Elsa teniendo novio.

Y eso le asustaba.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta el punto que no se percató de ello sino hasta estar de nuevo con Elsa, ya en su hogar.

Realmente el viaje hasta su apartamento pudo definirse como agradable, y eso fue raro considerando que su encuentro en el hogar de Elsa resultó de lo más incómodo. Ella había aparecido tras la puerta vistiendo esos jeans oscuros ajustados y esa playera azul de cuello alto y él no pudo más que mirarla fijamente, haciéndola ruborizar y permanecer callada hasta que reaccionó diciéndole ¡que se veía bien! —como lo habría hecho un crío—.

Podía no seguir queriéndola como en su adolescencia, pero eso no significaba que Elsa no fuera de lo más atractiva y que no le _gustara_.

Era hombre, después de todo. Y una rubia de ojos azules no pasaba desapercibida.

Mucho más si la joven en cuestión no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje e igualmente lucía guapa.

Después de llegar a la planta baja de su edificio habían salido al estacionamiento en silencio y él le había abierto la puerta sin saber qué decir. Se había sentido como un jodido adolescente en su primera cita. Y era perfectamente consciente que no lo era. Y que tampoco era la primera vez que salía con alguien.

Suspiró presionando el botón del ascensor.

De alguna forma, escuchar música en su auto había aligerado el ambiente, principalmente cuando ambos comenzaron a cantar _Wannabe _de las _Spice Girls_.

Llegaron hasta su apartamento y sacó sus llaves. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada incrédula de Elsa al notar que no era el Pent-house del edificio, sino el piso que estaba un nivel abajo. Él también se hubiera sorprendido de estar en su lugar, pero cuando compró el lugar consideró un desperdicio utilizar el piso más grande si sólo era él viviendo allí.

Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, abrió y encendió la luz, escuchando el bufido de Elsa al ver su mesa de billar en la habitación que quedaba al final del pasillo.

Esa era una de sus más preciadas adquisiciones y no iba a permitir que fuera objeto de burla.

—Hey, tú no sabes lo que es una residencia universitaria llena de varones, me hicieron volverme adicto a esa cosa —comunicó riendo y apoyando su mano en la espalda para que ella avanzara. Cerró tras de él y la vio observar los tonos grises de los muebles de su sala y la diminuta cocina minimalista que quedaba a la izquierda. —Vamos, no muerde —dijo señalando el sillón de tres plazas que estaba frente al televisor.

Ella negó sonriendo y caminó sobre la alfombra oscura hasta llegar al mueble, deteniéndose al ver la foto de Sitron en la mesita de madera junto a él. Elsa tomó el marcó y acarició la fotografía que fue tomada tres años atrás, cuando su perro tenía siete. Ahora el pobre ya había envejecido y lucía distinto, cansado.

—¿Cómo es… —Elsa pareció detenerse pensando que había cometido una indiscreción.

—No te preocupes, sigue vivo, lamentablemente le queda muy poco, pero aún está con nosotros, no pude traerlo conmigo antes porque necesitaba un espacio amplio para divertirse y ahora que ya es viejo no lo traigo aquí porque está muy encariñado con mi padre.

—Me alegra que por lo menos él siga vivo —susurró ella y él frunció el ceño. Elsa agitó su cabeza y finalmente se sentó en el sillón.

Hans decidió que averiguaría a qué se refería. Pero más tarde.

—¿Te apetece comida china o preferirías que calentara la lasaña que dejó mi ama de llaves? —preguntó sentándose en el brazo de uno de los dos sofás de la habitación, el que quedaba a la derecha del sillón donde Elsa estaba ubicada.

—Creo que estará bien con la lasaña, Hans —respondió ella sonriendo y recostándose en la comodidad de su sillón, no olvidaba su debilidad por los muebles confortables como el suyo. Era algo que compartían los dos, él lo había adquirido por lo suave que era y no porque fuera de revista.

—Entonces la meteré al horno, ¿soda, agua, vino? —Se encaminó a la cocina de armarios de madera oscura y encimera negra. Lavó sus manos en el fregadero y abrió el refrigerador plateado. La escuchó musitar agua y se dispuso a servirle a ambos la misma bebida. Tras haberlo hecho extrajo el refractario con la lasaña y puso a calentar su cena.

Volvió a la sala con los dos vasos de vidrio y le entregó el suyo a Elsa.

—¿Quién pensaría que volveríamos a vernos, no? —dijo ella después de dar un sorbo, colocando el vaso en la mesita de café al centro de la habitación. Él hizo lo propio antes de sentarse en el sofá que ocupara antes. Asintió—. ¿Hace cuánto trabajas en el bufete?

—Oficialmente graduado, poco más de cuatro meses, pero estuve como pasante seis —sus cejas se alzaron en apreciación—, ¿y tú, cómo terminaste en el Kingston?

—En mi universidad enviaron las recomendaciones de los mejores alumnos y yo estaba entre ellos, así que rápidamente me aceptaron para dar clases a los niños de primero. Yo estaba nerviosa de hacerlo mal, no tenía experiencia alguna y si lo arruinaba el señor Breton podría dejar mi carrera trunca.

Hans rió negando.

—Estoy completamente seguro que ya has demostrado lo que vales, Elsa. Siempre eres muy disciplinada en lo que haces y eres muy buena con los niños, debo admitir que convives mejor con ellos que con los adultos—. Se ganó que ella le lanzara el cojín azul en el que estaba recostada momentos atrás. —Sabes que tengo razón, rubia.

—Supongo que sacarás a relucir tu faceta de abogado al que no se le va una —sostuvo ella cruzándose de brazos por el apodo. —Señor "siempre tengo la razón".

—No es mi problema que la tenga, en verdad —aseveró sin un poco de humildad—, ¿y cómo te trató la universidad?, ¿algún novio?, ¿una fiesta descontrolada? —continuó sonriendo de lado tratando de imaginársela en alguna situación como esa, ignorando la posibilidad de que tuviera pareja.

Ella rió y después pareció que recordó algo importante porque su rostro se ensombreció.

—No, ninguna fiesta. Estuve concentrada en mis estudios, en la beca, era una de las "ratitas", salí un par de veces con un chico, pero nada serio. Simplemente me enfoqué en las clases, ¿qué hay de ti?, no supondría mal diciendo que esos varones con que compartiste residencia te mezclaron en esas fiestas de las que hablas. ¿O no?

—Elsa… —Su voz salió en un susurro, ella era consciente que a él no le había pasado desapercibido su gesto anterior.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Hans. Dime entonces.

Suspiró. Lo intentaría más tarde, la conoció lo suficiente en su adolescencia como para no insistir en ese preciso momento. Luego buscaría la manera de obtener la información, parecía que algo importante había allí. —Asistía a una de esas fiestas, y me emborraché tanto que juré no volver a tomar en mi vida, principalmente cuando la mañana siguiente no sé cómo desperté en la habitación de uno de los gays…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella riendo. Y él tuvo que hacerlo recordando el incidente.

—Pero no te preocupes, tenía mi ropa puesta, y él estuvo encerrado en el baño porque pasó devolviendo gran parte de la noche. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi compañero de cuarto, él se descubrió homosexual esa noche.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella con tono asombrado.

—Sí, y créeme que no me gustaría repetir la historia que él me hizo escuchar. Pero ahora está feliz con su pareja, comprendiendo todos esos años en que no se encontró a gusto con las chicas con que había salido. La fiesta fue en mi primer año.

—El bonito noventa y cuatro —susurró ella riendo en volumen bajo—, es increíble que hayan transcurrido cinco años de manera tan rápida, incluso estamos a poco más de dos meses de que _se acabe el mundo_.

Ambos rieron por el sarcasmo, estaban a poco tiempo del comienzo del dos mil.

Un olor inundó su apartamento y recordó su alimento. Se paró. —Espera a que pruebes la comida de mi ama de llaves, no es tan buena como otras que he probado, pero es deliciosa. Estoy seguro que no superará la de tu madre, pero… —Reconoció su tensión y supo que había dicho algo que no debía. Recordó sus palabras…

"Mierda", ¿habría ocurrido algo con su madre?

—Este no es el mejor momento, Hans —murmuró ella al ver que él abría la boca. —Probemos esa lasaña, hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo una.

Y no necesitaba más confirmación que ésa.

* * *

Se dio cuenta que en el transcurso de la cena y los momentos después de ella, Elsa había tratado de actuar lo más normal que se podía, pero él no era algún iluso que hubiera caído por eso. Tal vez otro lo habría hecho, porque ella era muy buena para enmascarar sus sentimientos, mas necesitaba un esfuerzo mayor si quería que él no notara el disimulo.

Una parte de él le dijo que era doloroso para ella tratar ese tema, pero tenía una intuición que le decía que Elsa quería desahogarse y no había podido.

Así que cuando concluyó una anécdota de ella y Anna en su segundo año del instituto, él habló: —¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

Elsa bajó la mirada y tomó el final de la trenza que se había hecho en el cabello.

—Ellos —pronunció finalmente. Era mucho peor de lo que él creía. —Simplemente murieron.

—¿Hace cuánto? —susurró en tono confidente, viéndole juntar sus manos en el mismo ademán nervioso que le conoció tiempo atrás.

—Casi cuatro años, estaba finalizando último grado… Un accidente de auto en una tormenta. —Elsa se removió cuando él ocupó el mismo sillón que ella. Él suspiró, sabiendo que ella no diría más y decidió hacer algo arriesgado (y nada recomendable).

Se colocó en pie y fue hasta el mini bar que tenía en la sala, abrió la gaveta en donde tenía las bebidas y extrajo una botella de whisky. Tomó un vaso Old-Fashioned(1) y volvió donde ella.

—Algo me dice que lo necesitas —musitó sentándose a su lado y sirviéndole un poco.

Ella asintió, pero después le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes perfectamente que no…

—Lo sé, no bebes, pero no creo que en este momento estés pensando en inhibiciones. —Ella exhaló tomando el vaso para vaciarlo de un solo trago.

Elsa no se quejó ni un segundo y volvió a pedirle que sirviera. Mediría la cantidad de bebida que ingresaría a su cuerpo (que no sería mucha de cualquier forma porque no tenía tolerancia al alcohol) y estaría ahí para cuando quisiera continuar.

Después del cuarto vaso, con un poco de problemas porque comenzaba a afectarle el alcohol, ella comenzó a contarle: —Aquella tarde les dije que salieran… y que yo cuidaría a Anna, les aseguré que necesitaban un poco de tiempo juntos —hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo al vaso—, ellos siguieron mi consejo… y luego llegó la tormenta que anunciaron podría entrar la madrugada del sábado y no la tarde del viernes, y… —Elsa comenzó a sollozar y Hans colocó su mano sobre la suya, pero ella la apartó con fuerza. —Dijiste que el último año era el que valdría la pena, que… iba a ser el mejor… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡No sabes cuánto te odié cuando lo recordé!

Sonrió melancólico quitándole el vaso de whisky para abandonarlo en la mesa. La abrazó y ella hipó. —Ellos se fueron… y después quedamos Anna y yo, y hubo problemas con la casa, la empresa… todo… todo se derrumbó… nos fuimos con mis tíos… Ellos… nos mantuvieron mientras se arreglaban los asuntos… yo no quise que fuéramos una carga… busqué la forma de conseguir dinero para Anna… porque sí conseguí una beca para la universidad…

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste haciéndolo? —cuestionó acariciando su cabello con lentitud, comprendiendo la presión a la que ella se debió haber sometido, llevada por la culpa de una simple casualidad con el pronóstico del tiempo —que nunca era exacto—. La acunó tiernamente mientras ella hipaba.

—Dos años, Hans… no lo entiendes, llegué a odiarlos tanto por irse… y estoy segura que ellos lo hacen conmigo… que todavía están enojados —completó sollozando con más fuerza—. No lloré por ellos, era su hija… y no derramé ni una sola lágrima…

Besó su cabello y le dejó librarse de toda la carga que llevaba encima. Elsa llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose todo eso, y si él no hubiera insistido lo seguiría haciendo, porque la conocía, no querría molestar a alguien más con su dolor o sus problemas. Le dolió pensar en lo sola que se habrá sentido, lo necesitada que debió haber estado.

—Llora Elsa —dijo en un susurro, pero ella se separó y le miró, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y la imagen que presentaba le hizo jurarse que, sin importar si había una relación amorosa entre ellos, él estaría con ella y no volvería a apartarse.

—Hans —su tono de voz dolido le recordó a una niña pequeña—, ¿crees que ellos me odien?

Él colocó con suavidad las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas y enfrentó su mirada esmeralda con la celeste de ella. —Elsa —pronunció con suavidad—, estoy completamente seguro que ellos no lo hacen. Tus padres no te odian, nunca lo harán. Y les entristecería que tú creyeras que lo hacen. Ellos querrían que fueras feliz, que los recordaras sin culparte por lo que ocurrió —expresó todo en voz baja—, que los dejes ir… Dondequiera que estén, ellos te aman. No querían irse, y dejarlas. No sabemos por qué tuvieron que irse, pero tú estás aquí, y ellos se sentirían muy contentos de verte seguir tras su partida.

Elsa volvió a abrazarlo. —Gracias —musitó y él la arrulló hasta que se quedó dormida, siguiendo su ejemplo minutos después.

Reafirmando ese juramento de nunca apartarse de ella.

* * *

1\. Vaso Old-Fashioned/Rock glass: Ese pequeño y pesado vaso que comúnmente se utiliza para tomar el whisky. Recuerden las películas ;)

.

**¡Hola!**

**Emociones fuertes se respiraron en este largo capítulo (ubicado después de "Así es el paso del tiempo"), ¿qué tal?, ¿valió la pena que no actualizara en estos quince días? Si su respuesta es no, pueden estar felices que es segura una actualización para el miér. 24 xD (ya saben, prometí uno navideño).**

**Hablando del capítulo, este lo tenía pensado hace mucho (y se los pregunté si lo querían, pero ganó el primer beso :3). No saben el rollo que fue hacerlo así, pero considero que es aceptable la manera en que se dieron las cosas. Lo comencé ayer 14 y acabo de concluirlo, así que me hacen alguna nota si algo fue muy extraño como para necesitar más revisión :D**

**Frozen, es para ti, ahí mato otras dos ideas del minuto, "alcohol y odio" (o algo así, ya no sé cómo fue verdaderamente), donde te dije que buscaría la forma de no hacerlo como otras historias que he escrito (en otros fandoms). Y sólo me quedaba "Pesadilla", pero ya sabes dónde está ocupada ;) ¡Se me acabaron las ocho ideas! Pero no te preocupes, aún tengo peticiones tuyas xD, por lo que tendré que hacer (¡son 4 OS!).**

**jjj: Súper chistoso contestar utilizando esas tres letras, peeero, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior, espero que disfrutaras éste chiquillo de más de cinco mil palabras. Imagino que el más extenso aquí xD**

**Para g, que comentaste el de obsequios, ¡pareciera que me leíste la mente!, iba a poner que ya casi tenía listo este capítulo y ¡caray! lo comentas ;)**

**Agradezco a quienes siguen la lectura de esta historia, y en general todas las 'burradas' que he subido por aquí xD, gran parte de mi año ha sido maravilloso por ustedes.**

**He de suponer que no queda nada más. Cuídense mucho y les mando un gran abrazo.**

**Felices fiestas (para quien no celebren navidad, ¡pues año nuevo!)**

**HoeLittleDuck -y este condenado nombre podría ir en verde y rojo si lo permitiera la página :P-.**


	15. Tan sutil como una letra

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** General

Gracias _nicole-thegirlwhowrites, _por la sugerencia.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Tan sutil como una letra_

* * *

.

Tener la certeza de que hay un texto frente a ti y ver una línea es una situación en la que no quieres encontrarte. Levantarte a lavar tu rostro, volver y experimentar lo mismo es algo mucho peor.

Dormir ocho horas durante la noche e intentar leer cuando estás descansado, y descubrir que no puedes hacerlo supera con creces las dos veces anteriores en que tampoco pudiste.

Aceptar que tu vista no es la de antes es un proceso muy difícil por el cual debes pasar. Enfrentarte a que dependerás de un pequeño objeto que sostienes con un dedo no es sencillo.

Claro que no.

.

* * *

—¿Hans, te ocurre algo? —preguntó Elsa preocupada mirando a Hans darse un masaje en la sien. Parecía estresado, pero él había asegurado que no tenía un caso pendiente —por lo menos uno muy importante—, sino que estaba en la espera de algo emocionante. Por ese motivo no entendía que desde días atrás lo viera molesto por alguna razón que se negaba a compartir. —¿Hay algo que…

—No, no es nada de qué preocuparte Elsa —musitó él levantándose del sillón en que se encontraba para ocupar el mismo que ella; pasó el brazo por su cintura y la pegó a su pecho. —Unos recién casados no deben preocuparse por cosas del trabajo, pero —agregó al ver que ella iba a abrir la boca— no hay nada del trabajo que me preocupe. Lo único en que tengo puesta mi mente es en ti, _preciosa_ —dijo él recostándola en el sofá—. Y no creo que nada sea más importante que eso —completó mordisqueando su cuello.

Bastaba decir que la cuestión quedó olvidada, de momento.

* * *

Elsa observó detenidamente a Hans, sin que él se percatara. Lo veía ocupado en uno de los documentos de su trabajo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras alejaba los papeles de su rostro, haciendo esfuerzos con los ojos.

Algo ocurría allí.

Le parecía reconocer esos gestos.

Sonrió levemente. Ya sabía de dónde. Uno de sus alumnos había hecho lo mismo y ella lo había comentado a sus tutores, y como resultado el niño ahora utilizaba unos lentes de aumento.

Se acercó a él y colocó su mano en sus cabellos, acariciándolos lentamente, sintiéndolo relajar bajo su toque.

—¿Has pensado en hacerte una prueba de la vista? —cuestionó en tono suave, aunque quizá sin mucho tacto, porque notó que él se tensaba tras la pregunta.

—No necesito lentes, Elsa —masculló él acumulando los papeles en un fólder verde. —Sólo estoy agotado, el día de hoy mi jefe me mantuvo dando vueltas y no estoy como para pasar el resto de la tarde leyendo —manifestó guardando sus bolígrafos, computadora y papeles en el portafolio de cuero que ella le regaló unos meses atrás. —Ese hombre en verdad es un abusador.

Rió escuchándolo, "tragándose" su excusa.

Encontraría otra ocasión en la cual volver a hacer su sugerencia.

* * *

—¿Podrías ir al supermercado a comprarme los ingredientes que me faltan, Hans? —preguntó señalándole la hoja en que había apuntado lo que necesitaba ser comprado para el pastel de chocolate del cual una amiga de Anna le pasó la receta. Él dijo tener la mañana de ese sábado libre, así que mientras ella terminaba de hacer unas planeaciones, podría aprovechar el tiempo para adquirir los ingredientes y para la cena puede que tuviera ese rico postre.

Hans tomó el papel de la mesa de café de la sala y lo miró, pero después le vio hacer una breve mueca de fastidio, antes de alejar la lista de sus ojos, unos quince centímetros.

Claramente sí necesitaba lentes, pero era tan testarudo que no querría aceptarlo.

—Hans, ¿seguro que no quieres ir a hacerte una prue… —Con una mirada enojada, él cortó su discurso. Se encogió de hombros inocentemente, aunque sabía que el tono divertido en que lo dijo pudo haber sido molesto.

Pero sabía que con Hans debía de dejar de lado la sutileza y dulzura. Sino, pasarían treinta años y él no daría su brazo a torcr.

—No, Elsa. No seré un cuatro ojos —espetó él palpando su bolsillo trasero para sentir la billetera, para luego besar su coronilla y salir de la casa.

Suspiró.

* * *

—¿Cuál crees que sea la mejor letra de estos dos alumnos, Hans? —interrogó entrando al estudio de la casa, caminando hasta el escritorio, donde su esposo se encontraba "leyendo" unos archivos (lo cual había dicho que haría).

Apoyó su trasero en la superficie de caoba de la mesa y extendió dos hojas frente al rostro de Hans, que talló sus ojos inútilmente.

—¿Entonces? —Lo miró alzando sus cejas, esperando una respuesta. —¿O necesitas que los aleje? —sugirió inocentemente. No le gustaba jugar con la situación, pero ese esposo suyo era muy testarudo. —¿Hans?

Él negó. —El de la derecha, tiene mejores trazos en sus aes —musitó él apartando la vista rápidamente.

—O, perfecto, yo pensé exactamente lo mismo —se levantó con gracia dándole un casto beso en los labios. Llegó hasta la puerta y se apoyó en el marco— pero del de la izquierda. El de la derecha era una repetición del mo y del no.

—Me refería al que tenías en tu mano derecha, no el de mi derecha… —Trató de arreglar él, pero ella negó.

—¿Cuándo aceptarás que… —No, Elsa. Nadie en mi familia… —Eso no significa… —Mejor déjalo así.

Elsa se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Elsa entró al baño del dormitorio y vio a Hans abriendo el botiquín tras el espejo del lavabo. —¿Qué tienes? —preguntó con preocupación, acercándose a él y olvidando la ducha que iba a darse. Él extrajo una caja de aspirinas y dejó un comprimido en su mano.

Ella llenó el vaso de agua mientras él devolvía la caja a su sitio.

Hans llevó la pastilla a su boca, bebió el agua y tragó molesto. A él le fastidiaba tener que consumir medicamentos.

—¿Me dirás qué tienes? —insistió nuevamente, tomándole la mano y sacándole del cuarto de baño, dirigiéndolo a la mullida cama de su habitación. Él puso sus dedos sobre su sien y realizó un masaje. —¿Hiciste algo hoy que provocara tu dolor de cabeza? —Él negó débilmente y se recostó en el colchón.

—Estos días he tenido terribles jaquecas —susurró antes de dar un profundo suspiro—, y estoy harto.

—Hans, cariño —sustituyó los dedos de él por los suyos y besó su frente—, ¿no se te ocurre que pueda deberse a ese problema de visión que has estado experimentando últimamente? —dijo en tono suave, sintiendo que él se rendía ante las caricias que le propinaba. —Es por tu bien. No cambiarás por llegar a utilizar lentes, amor. Al contrario, será beneficioso para ti. Si tienes que usarlos me sentiré orgullosa de que superes ese rechazo que les tienes, piensa además en la gran ayuda que serían para ti.

—Elsa… ¿y si no es la vista? —interrogó él, temeroso.

—No tenemos que pensar lo peor —aseguró—, y si fuera… otro… el motivo, yo estaría contigo. —Hans le hizo recostarse a su lado—. Pero tengo el presentimiento que sí se debe a que necesites lentes.

Sintió el suspiro de Hans cuando se apoyó en su pecho.

—Y si llegaras a utilizarlos, para mí serías el mismo Hans que amo. Además… —agregó en tono coqueto—…creo que te verías muy sexy con ellos.

Él rió con grandes carcajadas.

* * *

.

Verte en el espejo utilizando el objeto al que tanto rehuiste es una imagen que tomas tiempo en procesar, a la que poco a poco te deberás acostumbrar.

Saber que gran parte de las cosas que haces es tu vida diaria dependen de ellos no es fácil de digerir.

Pero encontrarte con que las molestias se han ido y que puedes continuar con tus actividades es un alivio.

.

* * *

Hans observó su rostro en el retrovisor de su automóvil, viendo con extrañeza la barrera que tendrían sus orbes verdes desde ese día.

No, debía asimilar que no eran una _barrera_, porque esa palabra tenía una connotación negativa más que positiva, sino una _ayuda_.

Los había ido a buscar hoy, antes de pasar por Elsa al colegio para comer juntos, y acababa de probarlos. Finalmente —y con alegría, aunque fuera difícil de admitir— había podido leer con normalidad las palabras que decían sus papeles.

Y él que tanto se había negado, qué iluso.

Al principio se sintió extraño y un poco mareado, pero minutos después comenzó a tener mayor soltura con ellos, al grado de querer ponerse al día con su trabajo atrasado, allí en el coche. Pero ya tendría tiempo después.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, notando que no se veía tan ridículo como pensó que lo haría. Tardaría semanas en acostumbrarse —puede que con su vanidad fueran meses—, pero sabía que era necesario. Además, sólo eran para leer.

Reprimió una sonrisa, se quitó los lentes y los guardó en su estuche, que fue a parar al bolsillo interior de su traje. Tenía que ir por Elsa.

Descendió de su BMW plateado, decidiendo que ya no le agradaba tanto como antes y accionó la alarma. Fue hasta el aula donde ella impartía clases —para alumnos de segundo—, pensando en que era un poco temprano para recogerla, pero ya estaba allí. Caminó disfrutando de la paz que suponía que no hubiera muchos niños fuera del aula y llegó al edificio en que Elsa se encontraba, decidiendo que esperaría en las jardineras hasta que pudieran retirarse.

Pero, al pasar junto al salón donde estaba Elsa, se detuvo.

Era la primera vez que lo podría ver impartiendo una clase, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, y no se percataba de su presencia, por lo que pudo permitirse admirarla unos minutos.

Elsa estaba señalando unos números en la pizarra, repitiendo a los niños las tablas de multiplicar que perfeccionarían en el próximo curso. Ellos le veían atentos y repetían cuando ella se los pedía, recibiendo aplausos de su esposa por su buen trabajo. Ella los dejó practicarlas por su cuenta en casa y les pidió que guardaran sus útiles, en espera del timbre que anunciara el final del día.

Se dispuso a apartarse para no ser descubierto, pero le atrajo la escena que se presentó entonces: un niño rubio se acercó a ella y con felicidad exclamó que uno de sus dientes se habían caído, y que podría dejarlo bajo la almohada para recibir una moneda de parte del hada de los dientes.

Rió divertido por el cuento que les hacían creer, pero sonrió con ternura al ver a su esposa tocar la punta de la nariz del menor con cariño y decirle unas palabras en un susurro.

Algo en la escena le hizo remover sentimientos en él. Cuando comenzó a salir con ella, se la imaginó como su pareja y la felicidad que tendrían juntos; al proponerle matrimonio, continuó aquel pensamiento, pero se aunó la idea de que en algún momento no sólo serían ellos dos; al casarse, estaba completamente seguro que quería disfrutar de lo que tenían los dos solos —y acordaron que el tema de los bebés podrían hablarlo más adelante, aunque estaban decididos en que fueran tres; pero ahora, verla con ese niño rubio le instó a dejar volar su imaginación.

La pensó embarazada con un hijo, radiante, ilusionada; la imaginó con un pequeño o pequeña rubia entre sus brazos, ensimismada, acariciando el pequeño rostro con todo el amor que ella era capaz de dar.

Nunca había tenido una imagen tan nítida de ella como madre, sabía que en el futuro llegaría el momento en que ellos lo serían, pero no tenía idea cómo sabrían cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

La miró recorrer el salón cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden, y anexó a sus pensamientos él compartiendo ese rol de padres.

Antes, hacerlo le daba temor, un niño era una responsabilidad inmensa, pero… ¿en algún momento se tendría la preparación necesaria para tener un hijo? No lo creía, la vida del pequeño estaría colmada de tantas experiencias que no podían alistarse para cada una de ellas.

Él, ahora, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, junto con ella, la única mujer con la que se creía capaz de afrontar una de las tareas más arduas de su vida, pero que tenía la certeza que sería maravillosa.

Salió de su letargo y sonrió en dirección de Elsa, que aún no se había percatado de él, interesada únicamente en los niños. Necesitarían conversarlo, no sólo valía lo que él quisiera.

Y si ella aún no lo quería, él esperaría cuanto fuera necesario.

* * *

Horas más tarde, recostado en la cama, leía los últimos papeles de ese día, agradeciendo que sólo restaran unos cuantos, que no precisaban que conociera la información para el día siguiente.

Llegó al pie de la página y cerró el fólder, dejándolo en la mesa de noche del lado izquierdo de la cama.

La puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Elsa vistiendo su bata, lista para acostarse. La vio sonreír ampliamente y caminar hasta su lado para quitarle los lentes y dejarlos sobre el fólder.

—Te dije que te verías sexy, Hans —susurró ella y rió cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la alzó para depositarla en su regazo. —No me podía equivocar cuando tengo un esposo… —La interrumpió depositando un beso dulce en sus labios—…muy apuesto.

—Hoy te vi mientras dabas clases —murmuró mientras besaba su cuello y la sentía estremecer —era su punto sensible.

—¿Qué dirías de mi desempeño? —dijo ella enlazando sus manos tras su cuello. Él sonrió y elevó su boca hasta su oído.

—¿Recuerdas cuando mencionamos que nos gustaría tener tres hijos? —expresó con lentitud y la caricia que ella había comenzado en su cabello se detuvo.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —interrogó Elsa separándose levemente de él.

—¿En qué momento te gustaría tenerlos?

—Pues me gustaría que fuera mientras estamos jóvenes, para poder tener las energías que creo podrían ser necesarias, ¿y tú? —Los ojos azules de ella se veían brillantes, ilusionada quizá por alguna imagen que hubiera creado en su cabeza.

—¿Qué opinarías si te dijera que ahora? —Acarició los cabellos que pertenecieron a su flequillo antes de que crecieran. Elsa sonrió ampliamente.

—Te diría que me agrada la idea. —¿En verdad? —Sí.

Unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de promesas.

* * *

.

Tal vez, más allá de lo bueno del uso de los _lentes —_que han dejado de ser el objeto_—…_Descubrir que hay cosas que no veías antes, quizá es lo mejor que puede haberte pasado.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! (como se nota que no tengo qué hacer)**

**Acabo de hacerlo hace una hora, por lo que me perdonarán que haya alguna incoherencia :D**

**Primero, aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de los lentes o quienes los usan, cómo se ven o cualquier cosa que diera a entender el OS (sería hipócrita, yo lo hago, y estoy más _salada_, cerca y lejos), pero ya tenía pensado hacer a Elsa un poco "fastidiosa" con Hans (Frozen, más o menos esa era la idea que te dije de molestarlo, pero luego me decidí por la mimo). E iba a quedarse hasta ahí, pero me gustó la sugerencia de nicole, así que la anexé aquí, ¿qué tal quedó, chica? A mí me satisfizo, ¿y a ti?**

**Ahora, me dedicaré a continuar el capítulo 3 de "Siempre presente" y a empezar a hacer el OS navideño de este fic :3**

**Nos vemos a la próxima.**

**Felices fiestas, un gran abrazo.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	16. Llenos de gozo y alegría

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family

Para todos ustedes, pero dirigido especialmente a _Cristal de Neige_. Quizá se viene algo típico, pero hecho con la mejor intención del mundo.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Llenos de gozo y alegría_

* * *

Debían de terminar de alistar las maletas esta noche, o de lo contrario mañana se retrasarían y podrían perder su vuelo, y en temporadas navideñas lo último que querías era eso. Además de que las terminales de los aeropuertos estaban abarrotadas de viajeros que iban o venían, las reservas de vuelos eran preciadas y perderlas significaba que te quedabas estancado en la ciudad en que te encontraras, a menos que por alguna gracia divina pudieras hallar un medio de transporte que pudiera llevarte a tu destino en el mismo tiempo.

Por esa misma razón, Elsa se encontraba supervisando que sus maletas estuvieran listas, con las ropas de sus hijos debidamente dobladas y guardadas, los artículos personales en los compartimientos laterales, las etiquetas de identificación visibles en las correas. Tenía que asegurarse que llevaran la muñeca favorita de Emma, el peluche con el que Lilian dormía, el juego de video que Phillip utilizaba para entretenerse cuando viajaba. Los preparativos eran muchos para unos cuantos días, pero conocía a sus hijos y que faltaran ciertos objetos sería fatal —también podía incluir a Hans en esa lista, pero él no debía saberlo.

Finalmente palomeó el último punto de su lista y sonrió triunfal a las tres valijas colocadas sobre su cama, era un récord que las prendas y otros objetos de cinco personas hubieran entrado en tan reducido espacio, pero lo había hecho. El año antepasado —pues el anterior su familia no había viajado por su embarazo— no tenían la presencia del miembro más pequeño de todos los Westergaard y había sido distinta la organización; ahora debían de pensar que llevarían a dos niños tomados de las manos, un bebé en brazos y las maletas.

Tenían que ser prácticos.

Escuchó que el agua de la ducha dejó de correr y volteó cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta. Sonrió con altanería a su esposo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. —¿Y decías que no iba a lograrlo? —dijo con arrogancia y él sonrió de lado, mientras secaba su pecho con la toalla que se quitó del cabello.

Hans caminó hasta la cómoda y extrajo su ropa interior, así como la piyama que se veía obligado a ponerse desde que Emma les hacía visitas inesperadas por las noches, alegando un monstruo en el armario —tal como hizo Phillip a su debido tiempo—, la cual consistía en un adorable conjunto de pantalón y camisa azules con estampado de borreguitos, regalo de sus hijos en su cumpleaños treinta y tres.

—Sabes que me gusta retarte —respondió él desanudando la toalla que tenía en su cintura e inclinándose para colocarse su bóxer negro. —Yo había guardado mis cosas perfectamente en la cuarta maleta, pero tú la miraste con tanto desdén que no pude más que _sugerirte _que trataras de juntar nuestras pertenencias y repartir algunas prendas en las maletas de los niños —aseguró él pasando sus manos en el orificio de la camisa, tras haberse colocado los pantalones.

Elsa le dio una mirada reprobatoria al ver el rastro húmedo que quedó en la alfombra.

—No sé cómo he podido soportar que sigas saliendo mojado —musitó cuando Hans se dirigió al baño para dejar ambas toallas. —Ni porque he dicho que los niños pueden entrar improvisadamente.

La risa de Hans resonó en el dormitorio y ella bufó.

—Ya no lo hago todo el tiempo, sólo cuando quiero molestarte, te ves muy atractiva cuando te enojas —admitió Hans al salir de baño, encogiéndose de hombros. Se dirigió donde ella y tomó las maletas para sacarlas de la habitación y ubicarlas al pie de las escaleras. Elsa lo siguió y checó las habitaciones de los niños, donde ellos dormían apaciblemente. Phillip estaba arrebujado entre las sábanas verdes, Emma dormía boca abajo como su padre y tía, y Lilian reposaba en su cuna abrazaba a Olfie, donado por su hermana mayor en el cumpleaños número cuatro de ella, acontecido a principios de Diciembre.

Suspiró y cerró la última puerta antes de bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina, con toda la excitación del día necesitaría un buen vaso de leche tibia para adormecerse, aun sentía los efectos del café que tomó dos horas atrás.

Buscó el recipiente para calentar la leche y sacó el cartón del refrigerador, luego encendió la estufa y esperó sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Así la encontró Hans, quien anunció su presencia presionando un muñeco parlante de Lilian. Elsa rió y él se ubicó en el asiento frente a ella, colocando sus codos encima de la mesa, acomodando el muñeco de _Winnie Pooh _entre ellos.

Elsa extendió su brazo y le dio un apretón a la mano de Hans, este año la reunión de su familia sería donde los Westergaard vivieron durante su infancia, el lugar en que su madre vivía sola con sus empleados tras la muerte de su esposo en junio pasado, a causa de un infarto. Todos sus hijos habían decidido que cambiarían los planes de visitar a Parker, y que irían al único lugar en que su madre y todos ellos tenían recuerdos de su padre.

Hans suspiró, ella sabía que a pesar de que su relación era más estrecha con su madre, había querido mucho a su padre y su pérdida aún era reciente y le dolía. Él estaba preocupado por lo difícil que sería volver y no tenerlo para recibirle.

—¿Quieres un vaso? —cuestionó Elsa levantándose para servirse su leche. Él asintió y ella les sirvió a los dos. —Anna habló mientras estabas duchándote, su avión llegará mucho antes del nuestro, Chris se equivocó con sus reservaciones y saldrán muy temprano —Hans rió llevando el vaso de leche a sus labios—. Dijo que Brandon le comentó que no habría necesidad de que ellos nos esperaran para ayudarnos, que Mark se ha adelantado y ya está instalado, por lo que podrá recogernos —explicó y Hans asintió. La presencia de su hermana y su familia no era nueva entre los Westergaard, desde que ellos se habían casado, sus suegros y los doce hermanos de Hans la habían adoptado como una más, y algunas veces se reunían con ellos, este año sería una de esas ocasiones.

—Creo que a mi madre le agradará tener la casa llena nuevamente en Navidad, la última vez fue el año en que nos comprometimos —comentó Hans acabando con el contenido de su vaso, tomando el de ella para lavarlos en el fregadero. —Ama la compañía de sus nietos.

—Parece que es de las pocas que puede reconocerlos a todos —bromeó ella y él soltó una carcajada.

—Tuvo doce hijos que le sirvieron como práctica —aseguró Hans secando sus manos, dándole la mano para regresar a su recámara—, es la única mujer que conozco que no se equivocaba con nuestros nombres al reprendernos cuando estábamos en una misma habitación —continuó él al comenzar a ascender los peldaños de la escalera—, por eso y otras cosas sé que le será difícil la fecha, recordará a mi padre en todo momento.

—Lo sé —manifestó en acuerdo—, pero también es muy fuerte, y encontrará la manera de afrontarlo por todos ustedes. Como todos sus hijos lo harán.

—Concuerdo contigo—. Hans besó su coronilla y entraron a lavarse los dientes antes de acostarse, el día de mañana sería ajetreado.

* * *

Conforme a lo esperado, el aeropuerto estaba repleto. Los pasajeros descendían e iban a la terminal y se congregaban para recoger sus maletas, provocando un pequeño caos por querer irse rápido y llegar con sus familiares, que los esperaban con letreros sostenidos en lo alto, o sentados en las mesas de los restaurantes y cafeterías que habían dentro del edificio.

Viendo todo esto, Elsa abrazó más a su pecho a Lilian, que se movía agitada, e indicó a Phillip que se sostuviera con fuerza de su brazo derecho, buscando atravesar el mar de gente reunido en el aeropuerto. Acababan de aterrizar una hora atrás y lo único que querían era encontrar al hermano de Hans y salir del sitio. Siempre era una complicación viajar dos días antes de Navidad, pero las responsabilidades en casa les impedían irse una semana antes.

Apretó el asa de la maleta que llevaba en su mano izquierda, sorprendentemente no tardaron en ubicar ésa y las otras, y levemente giró su cabeza para corroborar que Hans y Emma aún les seguían. Él llevaba a su niña en sus hombros y sostenía las dos maletas con sus manos, repitiéndole cada cinco segundos a Emma que se agarrara fuertemente para no caerse.

Era la primera vez que viajaban con mucho equipaje, pero ya para la próxima optarían por mochilas que les facilitaran el transporte. Siempre era bueno aprender de la experiencia.

—¡Ahí está el tío! —exclamó Emma y escuchó la advertencia de Hans de no soltarse para señalar. Si no hubiera estado preocupada por la seguridad de su hija, se habría reído al pensar en que Hans no estaba alterado porque su peinado estuviera arruinado. —¡Tiene un papel en sus manos con un dibujo! ¡Ya me vio! ¡Me está saludando!

—Emma, deja de moverte —masculló Hans en un intento de calmar a la pequeña castaña. —Está bien, papi.

De pronto Elsa divisó al castaño a unos metros, sosteniendo un letrero con un dibujo que le recordó a cierta ocasión en que pintaron su pared. Era una copia del que hizo Hans, un hombrecito de palitos con sus súbditos a sus pies. Se percató entonces que era una fotografía agrandada de su "obra de arte".

—Hijo de… _payaso_ —profirió Hans ubicándose a su lado, modificando la mala palabra como muchas veces, sabiendo que cualquiera de los niños podría imitarle. Aprendió con Phillip, en realidad aprendieron mucho con el mayor de sus hijos. —Ese _bast…ón_… Sólo deja que le ponga las manos encima.

Elsa rió y llegaron hasta Mark, que chocó su palma con Phillip, recibió en sus brazos a Emma y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Lilian y a ella. A su hermano sólo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Les gusta mi letrero? Recordé que le tomé una foto a sus obras de arte, y decidí utilizarlas para mi provecho, ¿quieren una copia? —dijo el castaño divertido, cogiendo el asa de la maleta que ella llevaba consigo, haciendo que Phillip pudiera tomar la mano que quedó libre. Mark siempre era de los más bromistas de los hermanos, Hans aseguraba que sus padres debieron ser payasos de circo y le heredaron ese rasgo, porque su nivel de gracia iba más allá de lo común. —¿Supongo mal al decir que tienen buenos recuerdos? —musitó Mark riendo encaminándose a la salida del aeropuerto.

Elsa no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Hans, que le sonrió rememorando también la ocasión a la que su hermano hacía referencia.

—¿Quieres una foto del castillo que pintó tu mamá, Emma? —preguntó Mark a su hija y ella asintió, le emocionaban mucho las princesas. Su cuñado giró y señaló con la cabeza a Lilian. —¿Y a esa princesa?, ¿le gustaría tener algo de mamá?

Su pequeña rubia repitió el "mamá" y volvió a agitarse, desde que gateaba no podía pasar mucho tiempo en brazos, en su afán de conocer el mundo, y ahora que llevaba una semana dando sus primeros pasos, era peor.

Los adultos rieron y se enfrascaron en una plática trivial.

.

Al llegar a la mansión Westergaard, los empleados estaban transportando las mesas rentadas al enorme comedor familiar, que de no ser tantos los hermanos de Hans, habría sido utilizado como lo que realmente era, un salón de baile.

Era una verdadera proeza reunir a muchas personas en un solo lugar, pero hacían el esfuerzo siempre que podían, desde cuatro años atrás habían decidido que las reuniones navideñas debían ser divididas, o de lo contrario tendrían que comer en diversas habitaciones.

Elsa subió las escaleras de la entrada al mismo tiempo que su suegra aparecía al final del pasillo extendiendo sus brazos.

—Ya han llegado los últimos —dijo Kelly abrazando a Phillip, que corrió hasta ella emocionado, aunque no se veían muy seguido, él siempre hablaba por teléfono con su abuela y tenían una relación estrecha—. Mi pequeño Phil, has crecido mucho.

—¿Verdad que sí, abuelita? —corroboró su pequeño rubio midiéndose a lado de Kelly, cuyos ojos azules brillaron divertidos por la inocencia del niño. —¡Ya soy grande!

Hans rió a su lado y abandonó las maletas junto a la puerta, entrando finalmente a la casa. Mark ya había soltado a Emma, que también se aproximaba a su abuela, aunque un poco tímida.

—Kelly, no creo que… —manifestó Elsa al ver las intenciones de su suegra de cargar a su hija, podría lastimarse. Mark rió y salió de la casa.

—Querida, ¿para qué están los nietos sino para disfrutarlos? Además, esta linda niña no es muy pesada —respondió la mujer cogiendo en brazos a Emma, quien admiró el elaborado recogido en que estaba sujeto el cabello castaño grisáceo de su abuela. —Deberías ver cómo soy capaz de alzar al pequeño de Brandon, y él está próximo a los cinco. Emma es una simple muñequita en comparación.

Elsa sonrió y Hans negó divertido, ambos sabían que la obstinación había sido heredada de la mayor de los Westergaard y no del fenecido Ernest.

Emma volvió al suelo y se fue con Phillip al patio trasero, donde Mark les había dicho se encontraban reunidos sus hijos y, por lo menos, seis de sus sobrinos. Mejor que fueran a divertirse.

Kelly avanzó hasta ellos y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, la última vez que se habían visto fue durante el funeral de su padre. —¿Cómo estás cariño? —preguntó entonces su suegra y no escuchó la respuesta de Hans, pero ella devolvió un "poco a poco mejoro".

Ellos se separaron y Kelly las abrazó a ella y a Lilian, que comenzó a removerse después de su pequeña siesta, a la que había caído durante el viaje desde el aeropuerto.

—Es una fortuna que mi hijo no te esté robando tu juventud, Elsa —musitó su suegra—, sigues luciendo tan bella como siempre —completó ocasionando que se sonrojara.

—Gracias, pero igualmente se ve espléndida, Kelly—. La mujer asintió con la misma arrogancia con la que lo habría hecho su hijo y luego le guiñó un ojo.

Lilian se desperezó definitivamente e hizo movimientos para ser dejada en el piso, empeñada en explorar el nuevo lugar en que se encontraban. Miró fijamente a su abuela cuando ésta le acarició su cabello rubio y volvió a removerse en sus brazos.

—Cariño… —susurró tratando de tranquilizarla, debía asegurarse primero que fuera seguro soltarla, pero era difícil, Phillip y Emma habían sido dos angelitos a su lado.

—¡Ma… ma! —protestó Lilian moviendo su cabeza en negación, sus ojitos verde agua viendo a su alrededor, como indicando que eso era lo que quería.

—Siéntete libre de dejarla en la alfombra, Elsa —intervino Kelly, señalando la sala a su derecha—. Me he asegurado que no haya algún objeto peligroso para ella, y podré tenerla a la vista mientras ustedes se instalan. Es la última de mis nietos y quiero pasar unos momentos con ella.

—¿Segura? —corroboró entrando a la sala, dejando a Lilian sentada en la alfombra, que rápido comenzó a gatear y trató unas cuantas veces de dar pasos más firmes. Kelly asintió.

—Ya los empleados conocen la distribución que debe haber en el comedor, así que no necesitan tenerme con ellos. Será un placer observar a Lily. Ahora, suban y dejen sus cosas, seguro que acomodan sus cosas más rápido que tu hermana.

—¿Anna se quedará aquí? —cuestionó asombrada—, ¿no que lo haría con… —olvidó completamente si con Brandon, Parker o Mark. No alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Hans, que se alejó hasta donde estaba Lilian y la cogió para enseñarle la enorme fotografía de él y sus hermanos, colocada sobre la chimenea de piedra.

Kelly rió al ver su imposibilidad de precisar cuál hermano. —Me pareció más adecuado tener a mis dos hijas favoritas juntas.

Elsa asintió y sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Volvió al recibidor y tomó el asa de una maleta, siendo interrumpida por Hans cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con otra.

—¿Cómo la notas? —interrogó él cuando comenzaron a ascender las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel de la casa.

—Parece que está asimilándolo bien, es el primer año en que no estará con el hombre con quien compartió cuarenta y siete años. Su mayor fortaleza es tenerlos a todos ustedes —respondió con sinceridad entrando a la habitación que tenía sus nombres en la puerta.

—Todos nosotros, Elsa. Mi madre te ama tanto como a sus hijos y sus nietos. Sólo Dios sabe por qué —bromeó él cuando ella abrió la puerta, recibiendo una mirada ceñuda en respuesta.

Dentro les recibió la cama matrimonial en que dormirían ellos dos junto a Lilian y el pequeño, pero cómodo, sofá-cama que compartirían Phillip y Emma. Los colores verde y turquesa abundaban en el dormitorio "azul" de la mansión, destinado para ellos porque alguna vez perteneció a Hans, como indicaban los trofeos de esgrima expuestos en la repisa de la derecha, que no habían sido trasladados ni siquiera cuando se hizo una renovación a la habitación.

Se dispusieron a abrir las maletas para extraer lo indispensable. —¿Te unirás a los cantos navideños esta vez? —preguntó Hans de pronto y ella soltó el vestido rojo y verde que Emma utilizaría mañana en Nochebuena.

—Conoces la respuesta, Hans —dijo en voz baja, le apenaba ser el centro de atención en cualquier lugar, no cantaba mal, pero que todos le escucharan le incomodaba. Hans decía que merecía que le escucharan, pero nunca había logrado convencerla de hacerlo para otros que no fueran él o sus hijos (y contadas veces con sus alumnos). —¿Por qué sigues haciendo la pregunta?

—Porque sé lo mucho que disfrutarías unirte a las interpretaciones de los demás, todos los años tarareas animada. Te aseguro que ninguno te dedicará tanta atención como yo, ellos estarán concentrados en sus propios hijos y en que sus voces no suenen muy agudas. —Hans llegó hasta ella y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Te divertirás, ya lo verás. Quiero que este año sea diferente a los otros. Tenemos a Phillip, a Emma, a Lilian, estamos juntos, sanos y contentos. Estás en familia —susurró él en su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento—, además… sabes que lo quieres.

Rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ganándose una mirada indignada de Hans. Volvió a besarlo, pero en la comisura de sus labios. Él trató de capturar su boca, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta.

—¡¿Elsa?! ¡¿Hans?!

—Anna —murmuró besando castamente los labios de su esposo, con él farfullando por lo bajo un "hermanos".

* * *

Para regocijo de Anna, Emma —que compartía el mismo amor que ellas por la temporada— y Elsa, en Nochebuena amanecieron con un blanco panorama. Al ver a través de la ventana, pudieron apreciar los copos de nieve cayendo sobre las calles, automóviles y casas, y unos cuantos niños en sus patios realizando ángeles y muñecos de nieve, o haciendo guerras.

Elsa sonrió y como reflejo cerró más el batín rosa que le cubría, a pesar de que la calefacción de la casa no les hacía sentir el frío. Acarició el cabello rojizo de Emma, que brincaba a su lado pidiéndole salir para jugar y volteó al escuchar un gruñido de Hans, que aún estaba recostado junto a Lilian, la cual se divertía colocando a _Olfie_ en la cabeza de su padre.

Hans y Phillip siempre habían sido dormilones, en comparación con ellas tres. Era una lástima que así fuera.

Sonrió a Emma. —Cambiémonos de ropa para salir después de tomar el desayuno, ¿te parece? —Su pequeña aplaudió emocionada y rió en voz baja al escuchar otra réplica de su padre.

Fueron hasta la cómoda y ella extrajo para Emma unas medias blancas, pantalones deportivos negros, una blusa rosa y un abrigo del mismo color, así como un pequeño gorro, guantes y bufanda púrpuras. Con rapidez ayudó a colocárselos a su hija, que estaba apurada por salir.

Dejó preparada la ropa de Phillip y vistió a Lilian de una manera similar a la de su hermana, pero de una combinación amarilla y azul, colocándole las pequeñas botas que compró dos semanas atrás. Finalmente ella se puso pantalones de chándal grises y un abrigo azul de cuello alto, utilizando los guantes y gorro del mismo color.

Estando las tres listas, cogió a Lilian en brazos y junto con Emma salieron en silencio de la habitación, con sus botas en mano.

.

La brisa fresca golpeó en su cara y sonrió, amaba el invierno, disfrutaría si todo el año tuvieran las mismas temperaturas que en esa estación. La nieve era una parte importante de ella desde su infancia, y siempre contaba los días hasta que llegaba diciembre.

Lilian se abrazó a ella buscando su calor y salieron al patio trasero de la casa, sus sobrinos más pequeños ya estaban despiertos y se organizaban para tener una guerra de nieve, eran los suficientes como para mantener una batalla justa. Sintió un copo de nieve caer en su nariz y notó que la nevada era sumamente ligera, quizá más tarde aumentara, pero por el momento era agradable para que los pequeños se divirtieran.

Saludó a las únicas gemelas de la familia, que construían un muñeco y llegó hasta ellas, Anna les ayudaba a ultimar detalles en su creación. Siempre le asombraba lo bien que se llevaba su hermana con la familia de su esposo, pero la habían aceptado como una Westergaard más y, además, Annalise era demasiado agradable como para no quererla.

Las gemelas de Richard, Melody y Melanie, sonrieron antes de ir a buscar ramas para hacer los brazos, y ella se quedó con Anna.

—No hay nada como una buena nevada —musitó recibiendo un poco de nieve de Anna, mostrándoselo a Lilian, que lo tocó titubeante.

—Ni que lo digas, Elsa, parezco una niña cada vez que hay una, nadie pensaría que estoy próxima a cumplir treinta —dijo su hermana tocándose unas inexistentes arrugas junto a sus ojos. —Y que tengo dos hijos.

Rió recordando cómo ella se arrepintió de tener seis una vez que tuvo a su primer bebé.

—¿Ya Chris despertó? —cuestionó viendo a las niñas volver con ramitas y piedras. Edgar y Diane, los hijos de Anna, estaban jugando con sus otros sobrinos.

Anna asintió. —Debe estar por allí disfrutando del hielo, se me perdió una vez que salimos. Supongo que Hans y Phillip siguen arriba, ¿o me equivoco?

—No —señaló al muñeco de nieve, al que agregaron una bufanda roja y un sombrero negro. —Seguramente lo harán dentro de unos minutos, no entiendo cómo es que pueden dormir tanto.

—No sabes de lo que te pierdes al no dormir hasta tarde, Elsa —contrarrestó Anna, extendiendo los brazos para sujetar a Lilian, que los aceptó gustosa. —Lo único que me hizo despertarme hoy fue escuchar a los niños exclamar "nieve". De lo contrario seguiría entre las sábanas. ¿Y tú lindura —alzó a su hija, que rió moviéndose—, apoyas a tu tía favorita?

—Mamá —dijo Lilian de vuelta, sin comprender. Pero era la única palabra que repetía. Anna suspiró cómicamente, mirando a los ojos a la bebé, de la misma tonalidad que los de ella.

—Parece que sigues siendo su favorita, Elsa.

—¡Listo! —exclamaron las gemelas y les aplaudió entusiasta. El muñeco alcanzó a medir un metro y medio con el sombrero que le colocaron, la zanahoria que hacía de nariz era larga y su sonrisa hecha de piedras muy amplia. Las dos niñas de diez años habían hecho un buen trabajo.

—¿Cómo le llamarán? —preguntó y ellas miraron al muñeco con un mohín idéntico en sus bocas. Secretearon entre ellas.

—¡Kevin! —soltaron en unísono.

—¿Kevin? —cuestionaron Anna y ella al mismo tiempo. Las dos asintieron ruborizadas, pero algo le dijo que no era por el frío. Su hermana y ella negaron divertidas, adivinando que algún niño que conocían se llamaba así.

Volvieron al porche y se sentaron en los escalones, observando la nieve.

—¿Recuerdas cómo disfrutábamos haciendo muñecos todo el tiempo? —Anna habló después de unos minutos. Elsa agitó su cabeza, había estado concentrada observando a los niños jugar lanzándose bolas de nieve.

—Sí, cómo pasan los años. Nos pasábamos toda la mañana llenando el jardín trasero de muñecos y mamá se fingía molesta cuando aplastábamos unas cuantas margaritas —susurró sonriendo levemente, ya no le dolía como antes hablar de sus padres, más cuando ellos cumplirían quince años muertos el próximo año.

—Y papá decía que tendría que comprar nuevas corbatas porque todas se las arruinábamos —continuó Anna meciendo a Lilian en sus piernas.

—Luego pasábamos la mañana viendo películas y disfrutando de un buen chocolate, porque mamá iba a encargarse de la comida más tarde. —Extendió sus brazos al ver que su bebé quería volver con ella. —Se sentirían muy orgullosos de vernos ahora, con nuestra propia familia…

—Sí —Anna sonrió con maldad al ver a su rubio esposo regresar contento. —Debo hacer algo —dijo y se acercó a tomar un poco de nieve para comenzarla a hacer una bola.

Elsa rió al ver que la nieve en su rostro cogió desprevenido a su cuñado, para después ver correr a su hermana hasta él. Se sobresaltó al sentir unos bracitos alrededor de su cuello, pero reconoció al dueño con rapidez.

—¿Descansaste, amor?, ¿has desayunado? —cuestionó a Phillip cuando él se colocó frente a ella y Lilian y les besó las mejillas.

Él asintió. —Papi y yo acabamos de terminar. ¿Puedo jugar con mis primos?

—Claro, pero recuerda tener cuidado—. Phillip volvió a asentir y fue con los otros.

Lilian agitó sus brazos hacia la puerta, lo que significaba que Hans estaba saliendo de la casa.

—Buenos días —saludó su esposo con voz somnolienta. Sus pasos resonaron en las tablas y lo vio sentarse con cuidado junto a ella. En su mano tenía una taza que desprendía vapor. Él se inclinó y las besó a ambas, dejó la taza en el escalón inferior y cargó a Lilian, que celebró abrazando su cuello.

—Buen día —devolvió con una sonrisa. Aspiró el olor que llegó a sus fosas nasales, era chocolate.

Fijó su mirada en la taza y vio el humeante líquido marrón, y los pequeños malvaviscos que flotaban en él.

—Es para ti, Kei acaba de terminar de prepararlo. Cuando los demás entren podrán disfrutarlo.

Hizo un sonido de agrado y cogió la taza, inhalando profundamente el olor del chocolate. —Gracias.

—No tienes por qué. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan despiertas? Recuerdo sentir algo peludo en mi nariz, supongo que esto fue obra tuya, ¿no, Lily? —Él se dirigió a la pequeña, que negó al escuchar el "no" de su papá.

—Una hora, más o menos, creo. No me fijé en el reloj—. Sorbió un poco más de chocolate y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, sintiendo que Lilian empezaba a jugar con su gorro.

—Necesitaba ese sueño reparador —Lo sintió moverse bajo su cabeza, como indicación de su risa. —Aunque no me gustó despertarme sin compañía, la nieve siempre me roba protagonismo.

—Eres un celoso.

—Claro que sí, querida —Hans acomodó a Lily y pasó un brazo hasta su cintura—, claro que sí.

.

Las risas llenaban el nivel inferior de la casa, ya habían llegado los Westergaard que faltaban, y el lugar estaba repleto de niños, adolescentes y adultos. La más feliz era su suegra, por supuesto, tenía a sus _retoños_ con ella, sus treinta nietos (contando a los hijos de su hermana) y sus padres.

Elsa se preguntaba si en el siglo veintiuno había otras familias así de grandes, tratándose de tres generaciones —los dos hijos mayores de Parker aún no se habían casado, así que no había bisnietos. Tal vez sí las había, pero no se había cruzado con otra, había quienes le rehuían.

De ser sensata ella lo habría hecho, pero una vez que conoció a los Westergaard se convenció de los buenos que eran unos con otros a pesar del gran número de miembros.

Kei, el empleado principal, anunció que la mesa estaba servida y todos se dirigieron al comedor. Ella buscó con la mirada a Emma y Phillip; encontró a su pequeño en compañía del hijo menor de Will, de ocho años, y a Emma con su sobrina Diane, de su misma edad.

Esbozó una sonrisa y acompañó a la esposa de Will hasta la mesa, separándose para ubicarse en sus respectivos asientos, en el orden de edad de edad de sus esposos, como se acostumbró en la casa conforme crecían.

Recibió a Lilian de brazos de Hans y corroboró que los niños se ubicaran en la mesa para todos los menores.

Con ayuda de Hans se sentó y él ocupó su asiento junto a ella, cada uno de sus hermanos haciendo lo mismo con su respectiva esposa, como les había inculcado Kelly, quien ya se encontraba ubicada en el sitio que le correspondía, en la cabecera de la mesa.

—¿Parece que no falta nadie, o sí? —bromeó Kelly, quizá incómoda por estar en el sitio que su esposo había ocupado un año atrás. Los demás sonrieron y su suegra hizo una señal a los empleados, que sirvieron las bebidas y abandonaron el salón, para tener su propia cena ellos solos. —Antes que nada, perdonen que no me coloque en pie, pero así estamos todos a mi altura —rieron brevemente—, así que procederé a dar mi discurso.

Kelly sonrió a cada uno de sus hijos.

—Quiero agradecerle a todos por estar aquí y querer compartir este día en este lugar, donde guardamos muchos recuerdos de Ernest… Él habría estado muy feliz de estar con nosotros, pero ya no tuvo la oportunidad —hizo una ligera pausa—, ver a nuestros hijos y a nuestros nietos reunidos en una fecha muy especial. Sé que todos están preocupados por mí, y lo comprendo, pero quiero pedirles que no lo hagan, la posibilidad de que Ernest no estuviera con nosotros para estas fechas, pues, la veníamos temiendo desde años atrás —sonrió melancólicamente—. Sufrir su pérdida fue muy triste para mí, mas nuestros cuarenta y siete años juntos fueron maravillosos y compartimos experiencias que a los dos nos marcaron de por vida. Ustedes son las mejores de ellas —Elsa se encontró asintiendo como los demás—. Gracias por estar aquí, por formar parte de mi vida y la de mi esposo, ser grandes hijos e hijas, hermanos y hermanas, esposos y esposas, padres y madres, tíos y tías. Hoy, uno de los miembros habituales está ausente y no volverá, pero hay un rostro nuevo —las miradas se volvieron a Lilian, que ajena a ellas introducía una mano a su boca, luciendo adorable con el traje de duende de Santa que Anna le había regalado— …y en los años por venir habrán más. Quiero que estemos felices por todos ellos, porque nos encontramos aquí. Así espero que lo quieran ustedes. Así lo habría querido Ernest —Kelly concluyó con una sonrisa y Parker y Austin, los dos más cercanos a ella, apretaron sus manos en señal de apoyo. Ningún lazo sanguíneo los unía a su suegra, pero para ellos siempre iba a ser su madre, y lo demostraban estando con ella.

Kelly asintió en dirección a Parker y él sonrió antes de hablar: —Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos el ejemplo de los niños, que no nos esperaron, y comamos. Buen provecho—. Todos rieron y las conversaciones surgieron en la mesa, mientras compartían los diferentes tipos de pavo, ensaladas, purés, pasteles de carne, y demás alimentos servidos.

En tanto, los niños disfrutaban en la propia.

.

Tarareó la canción navideña que sus cuñados, sus esposas y sus sobrinos entonaban en medio de la sala y sonrió con ternura a Emma, que pidió unirse como "ángel navideño" que era (en referencia a su vestido rojo y verde). Por su parte, ataviado en un pantalón de vestir gris y camisa azul de botones, en imitación a su padre, Phil aplaudía animado sentado en el suelo, con Lilian sobre sus rodillas, que también lo hacía.

Se estremeció cuando un aire caliente le llegó cerca de su oído. —¿Sabías que mi esposa estaría celosa de la atención que le doy a una hermosa rubia vestida de azul? —Sintió un brazo en su cintura y volteó a ver a Hans, que señaló con sus ojos la mano que tenía sobre sus cabezas, que sostenía una ramita de muérdago. Soltó una carcajada y rió cuando él se inclinó para reclamar su beso.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? —sugirió él en su oído cuando despegó sus labios de los de ella. —Te mueres por hacerlo, sino, ¿por qué tarareas _Silent Night _junto al árbol mientras observas a los demás? —continuó Hans, y ella se sintió tentada. —Todos los años los miras con anhelo, atrévete. No pierdes nada.

—Perfectamente podrías ser el diablo en las obras navideñas, Hans —masculló dándole una palmada en el hombro. —Pero lo haré.

Él rió y le dio un casto beso en los labios. —Para que compruebes que no soy mal esposo, los dos nos uniremos.

—¿Y eso? —Hans esbozó una sonrisa de lado. —Tú nunca lo haces, aunque no cantas mal.

—¿Y dejar a mi esposa sola mientras ella me ve? No lo creo—. Él la sujetó de la mano y se colocaron con los que cantaban.

Aspiró cerrando sus ojos. —_Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. _—Escuchó a Hans a su lado decir lo mismo que ella y abrió sus ojos. Él estaba en lo cierto, nadie le miraba. Lo miró y juntos rieron.

* * *

Las risas de Lilian, acompañadas de un temblor en la cama, le hicieron salir de su sueño. A su lado escuchó un gruñido de Hans de dejarle seguir durmiendo, y se encontró queriendo decir lo mismo que él.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —esa era la voz de Emma. —¡Es Navidad! —gritó entonces Phillip—. ¡Despierten! ¡Hay que abrir los regalos!

Sus voces se escuchaban agitadas, y seguramente lo estaban, principalmente por sus saltos en la cama.

—Ya estoy despierto —musitó Hans a su lado—, pero ya no salten, por favor. Mamá también lo está. —Los niños se detuvieron al instante.

—¡Vamos entonces!

Elsa abrió sus ojos, se incorporó y vio a sus dos hijos mayores cerca de sus pies, parados sobre el colchón, sonrientes, ya vestidos para bajar. Notó que las piyamas estaban sobre el sofá-cama. Suspiró y les sonrió. Luego giró el rostro y se encontró con Lilian sobre el pecho de su padre, riendo.

Los niños eran los únicos divertidos con todo el movimiento.

—Buenos días —murmuró dando un bostezo.

—¡Buenos días! —Los dos menores se abalanzaron sobre ella y le llenaron de besos y abrazos. —¡Feliz Navidad!

—Feliz Navidad —dijo ya más despierta, abrazándolos con fuerza. Se separó y cogió a Lilian, dándole un beso en la frente que ocasionó mayores risas de ella.

Emma y Phillip se mantenían felicitando a su padre, pero recordaron el regalo que recibirían y se apartaron entusiastas. —Ya pueden bajar —permitió regalándoles una sonrisa, ellos asintieron y se tomaron de las manos antes de salir por la puerta.

Hans se inclinó hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios. —Feliz Navidad, amor.

—Feliz Navidad —devolvió y exhaló lentamente—. Vamos.

Se cambiaron de ropa y se dirigieron al piso inferior. Allí, todo era un desastre, había, por lo menos, quince niños menores de catorce emocionados por las cajas bajo el árbol de navidad de casi tres metros, exclamando "yo" cuando escuchaban su nombre.

Los padres, mayormente somnolientos, estaban en la sala con tazas de café, y les sonrieron al verlos llegar. Los únicos allí eran Anna, Karl, Will, Leo, Richard y Paul, junto con sus respectivos esposo y esposas. Kelly entró a la habitación y les indicó que en la cocina la cafetera acababa de llenarse por si requerían de la cafeína para despertar definitivamente antes del desayuno.

Hans se fue por sus bebidas y ella se quedó con los demás, manteniendo un ojo en Lilian, a la que acababa de dejar en la alfombra.

Phillip brincó al escuchar el nombre su hermanita y cogió la caja por ella, así que Elsa se vio obligada a acercarse para ayudarle a abrir su obsequio. Se sentó en el suelo y sus otros dos hijos se acercaron.

Emma le presumió su nuevo juego de té y Phillip los patines de ruedas que le dieron por los que ya estaban muy desgastados e inservibles.

Ellos dos se sentaron junto con ella mientras veían a su hermana rompiendo el papel de _Pooh y sus amigos_, hasta que quedó al descubierto el elefantito bebé que era halado por una correa, que le serviría ahora que estaba aprendiendo a caminar.

Lilian aplaudió cuando lo abrieron y el peluche quedó libre, justo cuando Hans volvía con dos tazas en la mano.

—¿Les gustaron sus regalos, niños? —cuestionó él, Emma y Phillip asintieron y se fueron a explorar los regalos, Elsa sabía que faltaban la _Barbie_ veterinaria y el juego de _Lego _para ellos, así como el muñeco que cantaba para Lily.

Hans le entregó su taza y asintió en agradecimiento, él se propuso sentarse a su lado, pero el "Elsa" de Albert le hizo desistir e ir por su obsequio, aprovechando para esperar por el suyo. Ella había investigado y encontrado un lugar cerca de casa donde podía practicar esgrima, sabiendo lo mucho que él quería volver a hacerlo, así como un reloj, pero eso último era porque ya no le agradaba el viejo que tenía.

Al regresar le dio una pequeña caja cuadrada y se sentó bebiendo su café. Escuchó el rasgar del papel y la carcajada que soltó al leer.

—Gracias —dijo Hans besando su mejilla. —Hasta es un sitio donde van viejos como yo.

Le miró enarcando una ceja y abrió con delicadeza la pequeña caja, aprovechando que Lilian se alejaba entretenida con su obsequio. Dentro había una tarjeta dorada y una caja de terciopelo.

—Tarjeta de regalo de la librería de _Oak_ —leyó con emoción, era su lugar favorito. Abrió la caja de terciopelo y halló unos aretes en forma de copo de nieve. —Gracias a ti también, cariño —susurró abrazándolo.

.

Volvió la cabeza al sentir que alguien se sentaba en el espacio junto a ella del sillón.

—¿En qué piensas que no escuchaste que te hablaba? —expresó Hans dándole la mano. Parpadeó asombrada, había estado tan concentrada con el fuego de la chimenea que seguramente no notó su llamado. Lilian estaba dormida y los demás disfrutaban de los regalos.

—En nada, disfrutaba de un momento de paz.

—¿Y está bien que yo lo interrumpa? —quiso saber su esposo, asintió sin problema. —Bien.

Se apoyó a él y cerró los ojos, tenía como fondo el sonido de las voces de los niños fuera de la casa. Permaneció así unos cuantos minutos hasta que él habló:

—Me estaba acordando de papá y la fiesta de su cumpleaños sesenta a la que asististe cuando fuimos novios durante el instituto.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué recordabas exactamente?

—De todo, y también algo que había olvidado, ahora que mi padre murió me puse a pensar sobre lo que perdiste ese día, que te dio tu madre, lo tomaste muy bien aunque sabía que te dolió hacerlo, más cuando lo mencionaste años atrás, como uno de los recuerdos de tu madre que lamentabas haber perdido.

Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en el brazalete de plata al que él se refería, su madre se lo dio antes de que sus padres se separaran temporalmente.

—A mí me sobreviven muchas cosas que papá me dio, y perder alguna de ellas suena, no sé, terrible, aun cuando soy adulto. Lamento que se perdiera en la fiesta.

—No te preocupes, incluso yo lo había olvidado sino hasta ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Por qué lo haces? —Abrió los ojos y miró sus orbes verdes.

Hans sonrió y colocó una caja rectangular en su mano. _No podía ser_.

—Ábrela, no tengas miedo. —Asintió e hizo lo que le dijo.

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron y al parpadear unas lágrimas cayeron. Era el brazalete que le regaló su madre.

Lo extrajo con cuidado.

—¿Cómo? —susurró mirándolo con detenimiento, era un poco distinto, pero el mismo que su mamá le dio. No tenía mucho grosor, pero sí el suficiente para los dijes que tenía, un copo de nieve y una rosa, así como las cuatro letras de su nombre.

Pero allí estaba el cambio, sólo habían mantenido la E y la L, ahora tenía una P y dos dijes en forma de libro y estrella.

—Hace dos meses mamá me dijo que revisó todas las cosas de papá, buscando qué mantener y que no. Lo encontró en una caja de ese día, piensa que llegó hasta allí por uno de los empleados, tal vez lo recogieron y lo guardaron, no lo sabemos. Tú pensaste que lo perdiste en el pequeño bosque atrás de la casa, quizá no fue así. Eso no importa. Me lo hizo saber, pero me dijo que estaba roto del broche, así que busqué que lo arreglaran, pero me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir que quitaran la S y la A y le agregaran la P, para completar el Phillip, Emma y Lilian. No te lo di antes porque quería que fuera tu regalo de navidad, mío y de los niños.

Asintió débilmente y se lo entregó para que se lo colocara.

Lo abrazó con fuerza. —Yo… gracias, gracias —musitó en su pecho, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. —Te amo —dijo separándose de él, dándole un beso corto.

—También te amo, Elsa. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad —devolvió juntando sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

**Jo jo jo. ¡Hola! **

**Extrañaba los OS muy largos, pero ¡lo hice! Mi primer OS navideño :3, creo que valía la pena incluir a la familia completa. Es triste lo del papá de Hans, pero, por un giro del destino, una de mis abuelas falleción este 25 de noviembre pasado, así que cumple el mes en Navidad, por lo que quería incluir ese momento especial en la cena de la familia.**

**Y otro momento especial quería que fuera el último. El mejor regalo es aquél pensado por la persona querida, lo de menos es si es comprado o hecho (aunque generalmente el hecho es un poco más especial). Así que quise culminar el OS con una escena Helsa que espero les gustara.**

**Aprovecho ahorita para dejar este OS y no mañana, esperando que lo disfruten todos los que pasan a leer la historia. Quiero desearles, por sobre todo, una bonita Navidad, disfrútenla con las personas que quieren, papá, mamá, amigos, pareja, mascota, quien sea. Los buenos y malos momentos rondan en todas partes, pero un sólo preciado momento vale la pena. Hay que recordar lo más preciado que tenemos, nada de objetos materiales, sino el cariño, el aprecio, el amor de los otros. Con tristeza el espíritu navideño se pierde (sé que es una celebración mayormente cristiana), pero como jóvenes está en nosotros que siga haciéndolo o no.**

**Les deseo entonces todo lo mejor. Un abrazo grande de mi parte. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**F: Jajaja, según las estadísticas las mujeres somos quienes optamos más por lentes de contacto, así que le hice a un lado su vanidad y utiliza los de armazón XD**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Felices fiestas,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	17. Juego de miradas

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Juego de miradas_

* * *

Alguien le estaba taladrando con la mirada.

Desde hacía rato Elsa sentía una ligera incomodidad en la parte de su cuello, y tenía la intuición de que era observada. Pero las miradas que seguramente estaba recibiendo eran como cuchillos afilados, de esos que sólo eran amigables para los asesinos en serie y los fanáticos de las películas.

Como los que pertenecían a los carniceros, igual al de _Michael Myers_ (1), o las hachas de los cazadores, como la que cargaba _Jason Voorhees_ (1).

Quizá haber visto películas de terror con Anna ayer le había afectado.

Pero eso no significaba que las miradas filosas fueran parte de su imaginación.

¡Estaban observándola!

Era inaudito que lo hicieran cuando un país libre, pero también significaba que había roto su primera regla al ser nueva en el instituto:

_Pasar desapercibida_.

Alguien la había notado y ahora estaba ocasionando que otros le miraran.

—¿Por qué? —susurró deshaciéndose la cola de caballo que sujetaba su cabello para crear una cortina a su rostro y poder espiar.

Debió haber seguido su plan inicial de permanecer en la biblioteca lo que duraba su media hora de descanso, pero de _alguna parte _le habían surgido las ganas de respirar aire fresco y ahora se encontraba en una de las bancas de metal y plástico del amplio patio trasero del edificio principal de Castle High School.

Dejó que el aire moviera levemente su cabello e inclinó su cabeza como si continuara leyendo la novela de _Stephen King _—_cortesía_ de Rapunzel, que quería ampliar sus horizontes en la lectura pero no estaba segura de hacerlo todavía y necesitaba que alguien le acompañara en su travesía, dígase de leer antes y luego guiarla—. Frunció el ceño y colocó un poco de cabellos tras su oreja derecha, dejando un mechón fuera que cubriría levemente sus ojos.

Ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y rastreó las mesas que estaban a su alcance visual. Los demás adolescentes estaban sentados en las bancas hablando entre sí y riendo, mordiendo entre ratos sus sándwiches, pedazos de pizza o manzanas, que formaban parte del menú de ese lunes, así como bebiendo de sus botellas de agua o latas de soda.

No parecían muy sospechosos, pero antes de voltear hacia la izquierda lo vio, unas jóvenes vestidas con los uniformes de porrista rojo y dorado del instituto, ubicadas en la mesa más lejana a ella, le señalaban nada discretamente mientras cuchicheaban entre sí.

¿Qué había hecho para atraer la atención de las porristas?

¿Querrían que fuera una de ellas?

Abrió los ojos atemorizada, que ni lo pensaran, ella nunca formaría parte de semejante grupo que atraía la atención de _todos_ y cuyo propósito principal era animar a un equipo del que no le interesaría conocer a nadie.

Pero tampoco parecían muy amigables con ella, notó evaporando su temor inicial. Y antes había pensado en miradas asesinas.

Todas ellas, cinco en total, le escudriñaban con sus ojos, en su opinión, exageradamente maquillados. La que parecía la capitana, una rubia de cejas oscuras, era la que más mostraba su disgusto.

Y lo comprobó cuando el dedo índice de ella les señaló a las otras todo su cuerpo, ocasionando la risa de las otras. _Si tan solo hubiera aprendido a leer labios como Anna…_

La capitana se levantó y dio una vuelta a la mesa, momento en que las otras se pararon para seguirle formando un triángulo. Elsa apretó su labio inferior, ¿finalmente iban a dejarle en paz?

Bufó dándose cuenta que comenzaban a dirigirse a ella.

—Parece que _El resplandor _no es muy interesante, ¿o sí? —Brincó abruptamente al escuchar una voz frente a ella.

Una persona había notado que no estaba inmersa en la lectura, como aparentaba.

Esbozó la sonrisa más educada que pudo y desvió la mirada de la derecha, donde las porristas habían desaparecido, y prestó atención al frente.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo cuando reconoció el rostro de la persona ubicada al otro lado de la mesa.

Hans Westergaard le sonrió con arrogancia antes de extender su brazo y coger el libro entre sus manos, del cual sólo llevaba diez hojas leídas.

Elsa apretó los labios no queriendo decirle algo que sonara impropio proviniendo de ella.

Los ojos verdes del joven frente a ella recorrieron las líneas de la primera hoja, según pudo visualizar desde donde estaba.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó Elsa tamborileando sus dedos en la superficie de plástico de la mesa, extendiendo cada vez más el brazo para _tomar con delicadeza_ el libro. No sabía qué quería Hans Westergaard con ella. En la fiesta del viernes pasado no le había dado indicios para que creyera que eran amigos, apenas y podía tolerar que fueran _conocidos_.

Gracias a él —y a Hilde, no debía recaer toda la posibilidad en la víctima—, había hecho una de las cosas más vergonzosas en toda su corta vida. Nunca habría acariciado a alguien semidesnudo en público, le parecía fuera de lugar.

Mucho menos cuando había _millones_ de testigos que podrían pedir que hiciera lo mismo con ellos.

De camino al auto de su tío unos _listos _se lo habían _sugerido_ _nada decorosamente_, recordó con desagrado.

Lo mejor era prevenir cualquier tipo de insinuaciones que pudieran surgir, y qué manera más eficaz podría haber que cortar de raíz la principal causa del problema —eso incluía a las malas compañías, como el chico frente a ella.

Pero Hans pareció no escucharle, concentrado en la lectura, incluso ya había avanzado a la tercera página.

Elsa aclaró su garganta dos veces antes de que él apartara la vista del párrafo que leía, enarcando una ceja.

¡Como si estuviera ofendido de haber sido interrumpido leyendo _su _libro!

—¿Necesitas algo? —Percibió un tono de burla en su voz que le hizo apretar los dientes—, a algunos sí nos gusta leer, Elsa.

—¿En serio? —dijo con sarcasmo—, eso me gustaría a mí. —Extendió su brazo con rapidez para coger el libro, pero él fue más rápido y lo apartó chasqueando la lengua con diversión.

—No sabía que tenías esta clase de gustos literarios, _reina de la fiesta_ —manifestó Hans cerrando el libro. —Por tu _actuar _del viernes pensé que serías del tipo romántico o _erótico_ —insinuó la última palabra con un susurro, fingiéndose escandalizado.

Elsa se irguió en su lugar sin caer en su juego, pero eso no significó que sus mejillas se colorearan levemente al pensar en la posibilidad de haber dado a entender eso a otras personas.

—¿Me prestarías el libro? —preguntó Hans de repente, quizá notando su incomodidad—, me parece interesante.

—No. —Sonrió al ver que los hombros de él se encogieron, pero entrecerró sus ojos al ver que Hans comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa demasiado arrogante para su gusto.

—¿Recuerdas que me debes tres? —inquirió haciéndole rememorar las _deudas _que tenía por golpearle con la puerta principal, guardarle sus llaves y permitirle cumplir su reto, todo en ese orden. Ese Hans Westergaard era un manipulador con el que no debía meterse nunca más, no si quería llevar una vida en paz ese año escolar en que él estaría allí antes de concluir sus estudios.

—Sí, pero el libro no es mío. Además, si tanto te atrae, cómpratelo. ¿O no conoces las librerías?

—Eso no fue muy amable, rubia, pero, ¿para qué comprarme un libro que no volveré a leer? Muy bien, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que el dueño o dueña me lo preste? —Hans colocó el libro sobre la mesa y lo empujó hacia ella.

—Tendría que preguntárselo a mi prima. ¿Qué deseabas? —agregó recordando el porqué de él compartiendo su mesa.

Hans se rió y se encogió de hombros. —Me dices lo que te diga tu prima, _rubia_ —respondió en su lugar antes de levantarse y retirarse con una sonora carcajada.

Arrugó la nariz por el despectivo apodo que utilizó con ella, odiaba que la calificaran de tonta por el color de su cabello.

Pero más odió la atención que atrajo por la salida campal del pelirrojo.

Tomó el libro enfadada y se levantó para irse a refugiar cerca del aula donde sería su próxima clase.

* * *

Nuevamente sentía las miradas sobre ella, pero en esta ocasión no eran tan _agresivas_ como la de período de receso, ahora las _intuía_ un poco amables.

Pero no por ello dejaban de ser molestosas.

¡No quería atraer la atención!

Acomodó sus libros en su locker y lo cerró de manera silenciosa, colocando bajo su brazo el libro de su clase de Matemáticas. No debía enfadarse mucho, ese día iban a ver geometría —su especialidad—, y no podía perder el entusiasmo con el que se había despertado a pesar de ser lunes.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo tranquila, notando que los y las adolescentes pegados a los lockers grises le dirigían miradas inquisidoras que le eran desagradables. ¡¿Qué tenían con ella ese día?!

—Elsa. —Brincó cuando escuchó una voz a su costado, que reconoció como la de Bianca Snow.

Asintió y la chica se colocó a su lado sonriéndole de manera dulce, compartían sólo una clase, pero le parecía alguien encantadora, aunque no podía decirse que fueran precisamente _amigas_.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué todos te están viendo? —interrogó Bianca después de unos segundos de silencio—. Lo he notado nada más verte…

—Eso también me gustaría saber a mí —masculló Elsa por lo bajo, apretando su libro de matemáticas a su pecho. Le quedaban tres horas para irse del instituto, pero no sabía si podría soportar el martirio de sentirse el repentino centro de atención de la población escolar. Lo que le gustaba era no recibir más que un reconocimiento de los profesores por su desempeño académico, que los demás le señalaran no era una situación que quisiera experimentar.

Y parecía que en esos momentos precisamente ocurría tal cosa.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

—¿Hiciste algo malo?, ¿eres multimillonaria?, ¿tus padres son famosos y todos acaban de descubrirlo? —Negó a cada una de las preguntas pronunciadas por la pelinegra y suspiró de alivio al ver que habían llegado al aula donde tendría su próxima clase.

Bianca pareció notarlo y le sonrió dándole ánimos.

—¿Te gustaría que lo averiguara por ti?, mi novio es popular y podría saber algo… —sugirió la chica con una risita enamorada que casi hace sonreír a Elsa.

—Eh, creo que sería… inapropiado hablar de mí con tu novio —contestó con ligereza. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros—, pero gracias, trataré de averiguarlo. Que tengas un buen día.

La otra le asintió antes de retirarse deseándole lo mismo.

Elsa dio un paso para entrar al aula pero parpadeó al ver una bola de papel impactar con la puerta antes de que pudiera abrirla. Frunció el ceño y giró, pero no vio a nadie cerca, siendo más exacta, el pasillo se había quedado desierto.

Rodó los ojos y se agachó para recoger la bola de papel. Se irguió y empujó la puerta, para luego dirigirse a una de las bancas del fondo de la esquina frontal del salón, donde nadie más nunca se ubicaba.

Se sentó y extendió el papel.

_Ni creas que nuestro Hans podrá ser tuyo. Eres muy poca cosa para él._

_Atentamente. Sus fanáticas._

_PD: No te preocupes, no queremos dañar nuestra manicura contigo._

Soltó una carcajada antes de arrugar con fuerza el papel con el entrecejo fruncido. Así que todo era por culpa de esa tonta fiesta, Hilde Levil y la popularidad de Hans Westergaard.

Escuchó el sonido de la campana y mirando con desdén el papel se dedicó a esperar el ingreso de la profesora.

* * *

Refunfuñó buscando las llaves de su automóvil para poder ingresar a él y finalmente retirarse del campus escolar, con la idea de pasar la tarde disfrutando de un rico helado de chocolate como premio por soportar el escrutinio del que se encontró siendo objeto toda la mañana.

Sonrió palpando a _Mickey _al fondo de su mochila y lo cogió con fuerza antes de comenzar a sacar su mano. Alzó triunfal su juego de llaves y se dispuso a introducirlo… —¿Hablaste con tu prima? —preguntó una voz masculina y sus llaves cayeron al suelo.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre?! —vociferó contra Hans, liberando toda la frustración acumulada durante el día, sin percatarse que atrajo la atención de los estudiantes reunidos en el estacionamiento, que esperaban presenciar un intercambio entre la _atrevida_ Elsa Delle —como escuchó a unas jóvenes decir mientras estaba en el sanitario—, con el increíblemente apuesto Hans. —¡No fastidies! —exclamó tratando de alejarlo más de ella, le parecía que la distancia era muy corta para su gusto.

Se sonrojó colocando la mano en su pecho, aun cuando tenía ropa no podía olvidar que era perfectamente consciente de lo que había debajo de la camisa de cuadros blancos y negros que portaba.

Apartó la mirada y se percató que gran parte de los estudiantes especulaban lo que ocurría entre ellos, atentos a sus movimientos.

Bajó la cabeza imaginándose lo que estarían comentando al día siguiente. No le habían hecho nada malo ese día, eran mayormente inofensivos. Pero no había manera de que la atracción hacia ella fuera disipada.

A menos que…

—Consíguete una novia —musitó en voz baja, pero habló muy rápido. Si él lo hacía así de rápido también seguiría obteniendo atención por ser "_botada"_.

Llevó una mano a su frente y cerró los ojos contando hasta diez. Al abrirlos notó frente a sus ojos la pequeña carita de _Mickey_ sujeta a su llavero, Hans la había recogido por ella.

—Eh, gracias, no tenías por qué —murmuró abochornada por acabar de gritarle cuando él no era tan culpable por su situación. —Siento… haberte gritado —dijo con una voz tan baja que al ver a Hans fruncir el ceño entendió que su frase no había sido comprendida.

—¿Por qué tan molesta, _querida reina_? —Hans le sonrió con diversión por el apodo—, espera… ¿te molesta tu nueva _popularidad_? —inquirió él cruzándose de brazos mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la puerta de su automóvil. —Oh, entonces no hubiera tratado de ser la reina de la fiesta, _su Majestad_ —manifestó con gracia.

Elsa sonrió condescendientemente al notar el brillo de los ojos esmeraldas de Hans, genuinamente divertido por la situación en que ella se encontraba.

—Es culpa de Hilde —farfulló en voz baja, pero él negó riendo. —Ella fue la que pidió el tonto reto.

—No, querida, ella es amiga mía, me conoce, y sabía que yo no iba a aceptar, tú podías volver y decirle eso y ella simplemente habría cambiado el reto. Le divierte poner en aprietos a la gente cuando puede —explicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces por qué no me dijiste que no —siseó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Me pareció interesante adivinar qué tipo de chica eras —Hans rió débilmente—, parece que me divertí un poco al final. —Elsa alargó su brazo y lo apartó de la puerta para abrir, ya había tenido demasiado—. Y a partir de ahora será divertido seguir descifrándote, _pequeña rubia_ —dijo él haciéndose a un lado y sosteniendo la puerta por ella. Le pareció que su apodo no sonó tan ofensivo como los otros, sino un poco ¿tierno? La voz de Hans había sido suave y el deje de burla no había estado presente.

Agitó su cabeza y trató de cerrar, pero Hans se lo impedía, sonriéndole de lado.

—¿Hablaste con tu prima? —preguntó con curiosidad y ella negó suspirando—. ¿Lo harás?

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —espetó forcejeando en vano, él era más fuerte que ella.

Él suspiró y le brindó una sonrisa sincera, incluso sus ojos brillaron de una forma que pareció atrayente. Su mirada parecía cálida y amable, parecía alguien diferente al de antes, sin la mueca arrogante se veía _más atractivo_, y como posible chico que presentar a sus padres.

"¿Por qué piensas eso, Elsa?", se reprendió en su cabeza.

—Porque tengo interés en leer el libro, Elsa, y me gustaría saber si cabría la posibilidad de que no me viera obligado a adquirirlo —respondió educadamente, haciéndole sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

—Le preguntaré a Rach, pero lo más seguro es que sí te lo permita.

Hans asintió. —Gracias, nos vemos después. —Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta y ella se acomodó suspirando. Arrancó y él le dio una palmada amistosa al techo, como despedida.

Elsa se retiró del campus sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, no como había estado momentos antes. Seguramente se debía a que por la tarde comería de su helado favorito.

* * *

1\. ¿Habla mal de mí que me sepa los nombres de dos asesinos en serie? Jason, _Viernes 13_. Myers, _Halloween_.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Es un poco corto xD. Lo hice anoche y no sé si tiene un poco de incoherencias, pero espero que se disfrute un poco. Aquí no son nada de nada, pero bueno, tenían que tener un primer acercamiento después de la fiestecilla que tuvieron. Además de que quería algo ligero y sencillo :D**

**F: Jeje gracias, la verdad que en Navidad hubieron algunas lagrimitas, pero bueno... Espero que tú disfrutaras la tuya :)**

**Un enorme abrazo, cuídense mucho.**

**Hoe:)**


	18. Todo sea por los hijos

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family/Humor.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Todo sea por los hijos_

* * *

El aire sopló agitando sus cabellos y Hans dejó escapar un suspiro preguntándose por qué era tan orgulloso. Frente a sí tenía los pedazos de madera, el martillo, los clavos, la pintura y el bonito dibujo hecho por su esposa para construir la dichosa casita para la nueva mascota, que ni siquiera la utilizaría todavía, sino hasta tener más de unos meses de edad.

Rascó la parte superior de su cabeza y se sentó estilo indio sabiendo que cuando Elsa saliera a ver lo que estaba haciendo le recordaría que podía llamar a su cuñado para la construcción de la casita.

Pero que le quitaran los testículos antes de admitir que él no era bueno para la tarea.

Durante el instituto no entró a la clase de carpintería simplemente porque no era lo suyo, podía clavar algunas cosas que no requirieran mucha habilidad, pero armar una casa para perros, con estructura y todo incluidos, no entraba entre lo que podía hacer. No se golpeaba los dedos, claro que no, pero se vería demasiado chueco y vergonzoso para un hombre de su edad. Rondando los cuarenta un hombre debía tener cierta experiencia en algunas cosas —aunque él era consciente que restaban tres años para alcanzar esa edad—, y para él, la carpintería era una actividad en la que no se desempeñaba muy bien.

Incluso tenía mejores resultados en la plomería, aunque no se inclinara a hacerlo gran parte del tiempo —eran los beneficios del dinero y crecer entre plumas y algodón.

Volvió a los sencillos dibujos hechos por Elsa y se preguntó si no sería muy tarde para decidir que una casa de la tienda de mascotas sería más apropiada para el pequeño _Snoopy_, el perrito que acababan de adquirir no hacía mucho, junto con el desdichado gato que ya le había arañado unas cuantas veces pese a no tener grandes garras.

Se encogió de hombros imaginándose qué habría ocurrido de decirle que no a sus hijos.

.

_Subió el volumen de la televisión riéndose por _Modern Family_, pensando que la protagonista latina no podía compararse con su esposa, aunque fuera un poco atractiva. Estaba disfrutando de un sábado sin tener trabajo pendiente y quería relajarse a pesar de que cuidaba a los niños mientras Elsa estaba en la estética con su hermana._

_Dio una mordida a su sándwich de jamón y lo masticó mientras reía en voz baja por una situación divertida con uno de los tipos ridículos del programa. Se inclinó para coger su lata de soda y al incorporarse notó a tres pequeñas figuras que se ubicaban a su lado, la más pequeña de ellas brincando a sus piernas con una expresión risueña._

_Emma y Lilian habían estado jugando a tomar el té y Phil entreteniéndose con su juego de video portátil, acababa de verlos cinco minutos atrás, ¿había ocurrido algo durante ese lapso de tiempo?_

_La sonrisa divertida de su hijo mayor indicaba que estaba tramando algo y la determinación en la mirada esmeralda de Emma —la misma heredada de él y, lamentablemente, aprendida de su tía Anna— le decía que aquello que planearan no tendría buenas consecuencias para él. _

_Tampoco podía dejar que le ganaran, ¿o sí? Eran tres niños menores a los diez años, él era mucho más sagaz que los tres juntos._

_Bajó la mirada y los ojitos verde agua de Lilian le recibieron con infinita inocencia, dudaba que ella fuera muy consciente de lo que sus hermanos mayores planeaban. Sus hijos de seis y diez años eran las mentes maestras detrás de esa situación. O, pensándolo mejor, podía ser Phillip. Era demasiado listo para su edad._

_Carraspeó incómodo por su línea de pensamientos, estaba imaginándose los peores escenarios y tal vez sus hijos sólo querían pasar tiempo con él._

_Aunque dejaba de llamarse Hans Westergaard si no conocía a sus pequeños._

_Disminuyó el volumen de la televisión cuando Emma y Phil se sentaron en otro de los sillones de la sala de estar, ella con sus brazos cruzados pero una sonrisa inocente como la de su esposa cuando ocultaba algo y él mirando de reojo la pantalla, sonriendo al mirar un comercial anunciando comida para perros._

_Ya se imaginaba por dónde iban los pensamientos de su pequeño rubio._

_—¿Quieren ver la televisión con papá? —Fingió ignorancia y revolvió los cabellos rubios de Lilian, que rió cuando él cambió al canal de _Disney_, donde proyectaban _Nemo_, cuando el tiburón vegetariano perseguía a _Dory_ y _Marlin_ tras oler la sangre de la pececita azul._

_Emma y Phillip cambiaron sus expresiones al ver la escena y se sintió dichoso de saber que manejaba la situación perfectamente._

_—Queremos un perrito —pidió Phil y Hans se supo triunfador por haber descubierto sus intenciones. Dos años atrás había pedido lo mismo, pero Elsa les dijo que esperarían a que su hermanita menor creciera un poco más. Ya Lily tenía la edad pertinente para una mascota. A él le gustaban los perros._

_—¡Y un gatito! —completó Emma con un gran aplauso dejándole atónito, ¿un gato?_

_—¡Perrito y gatito! —exclamó la pequeña entre sus brazos brincando con emoción, secundando las palabras de sus hermanos._

_Un perro estaba bien, ¿pero un gato? O bien, un gato, ¿con un perro? ¿Qué sus hijos no veían caricaturas? Esos animales no podían estar juntos en una misma habitación —suprimió una voz en su cabeza que le recordó a la mascota de su madre y su querido Sitron. Nunca le gustaron mucho los gatos, en realidad._

_—¿Un perro y un gato? —repitió estúpidamente, y los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo._

_—Un gato blanco como _Pelusa_ y un perrito como _Odie_ —aclaró Emma sonriéndole ampliamente, mostrándole la pequeña ventanita en su dentadura, cuyo diente le había sería servido para quitarle una moneda a su bolsillo._

_—¿Ya se lo dijeron a mamá? _

_Lilian apartó la mirada de la televisión y giró asintiendo. —Mami quiere un gatito chiquito —dijo juntando sus manitas para indicar el tamaño. —Papi compra gatito. Lily quiere gatito y perrito._

_Enarcó una de sus cejas en dirección de los dos mayores y ellos rehuyeron su mirada, entreteniéndose con _Dory_ leyendo el visor mientras el pescadito trataba de iluminarle._

_—Está bien. Le preguntaré a su mamá y si ella dice que sí tendrán su perrito y su _gatito_ —anunció después de un suspiro._

_Emma y Phillip gritaron emocionados y corrieron a abrazarlo, ocasionando las risas de su hermana menor, que fue apresada entre ellos. _

_Hans sonrió cuando se acomodaron para seguir viendo la televisión, ya no sabría cómo terminaba el programa, pero no importaba._

_—¿Papá? —habló Phil cuando comenzaron los comerciales—, ¿construirás la casa del perro como lo hacen _Phineas_ y _Ferb_? _

_La sonrisa de su rostro se borró al ver la mirada ilusionada de los tres._

_"Mierda"._

.

Se quitó los lentes riendo por las indicaciones en letra pequeña de Elsa, creyendo que ella se había equivocado de carrera y debía ser una arquitecta. Había hecho un dibujo muy bueno y anexado las medidas que ella consideraba serían adecuadas para el _Beagle_ que recientemente adquirieron en la tienda de mascotas. No era como si el perro fuera a crecer mucho, pero así de dedicada era ella.

Sería una lástima decepcionarla por no utilizar sus _planos_, pero él haría lo mejor que pudiera, y eso estaba haciendo. La base, más bien como un romboide y no rectángulo, ya estaba fijada al pasto y no creía que pudiera caerse con facilidad cuando la movieran.

Escuchó una risa suave a sus espaldas y puso los ojos en blanco antes de darse la vuelta. Elsa se cubría la boca para disimular su diversión, pero sus ojos azules brillaban cual lucero, reflejando la diversión que tenía por cualquier situación que fuera.

Ella se acercó con su típico andar elegante y una sonrisa pretenciosa antes de entregarle un vaso con limonada, que él aceptó gustoso.

—Debiste haber escuchado las indicaciones del veterinario, Hans, y no distraerte con el perico en la otra esquina —comentó ella sentándose junto a él en el pasto, empezando a tocar la base para comprobar que no se cayera.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó indignado, él sólo se distrajo con el perico porque le divirtieron las palabras que su dueño le había enseñado, _insultos en español_.

—Ya no sigas haciendo la casita, cariño —Elsa sonrió arrugando la hoja en que dibujó sus planos. Él entrecerró los ojos. —_Snoopy_ va a dormir dentro de casa, los Beagles no pueden dejarse en el jardín porque son muy latosos. —Parpadeó incrédulo, ¿todo ese trabajo para nada? ¿Se había perdido de un partido en el televisor para hacer algo que no iba a tener uso?

Su esposa soltó una carcajada que se ganó una mirada enojada de su parte, pero ella seguía sosteniendo su estómago y negando con su cabeza. Se sentía humillado, había hecho tanto para que al final el resultado no hubiera servido.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apartó infantilmente cuando Elsa quiso colocar su mano en su antebrazo. Ella rió en voz baja antes de estirarse y plantarle un beso en los labios, pero él se resistió a su manera de aplacarlo, ni que acariciara sus cabellos en la parte posterior de su cabeza serviría.

Elsa suspiró sobre sus labios y descansó sobre su hombro izquierdo, pero él no hizo ademán de sentarla en sus piernas para que estuviera más cómoda. Ella sola se había metido en esa situación.

—Ve por la ventana de la cocina, Hans. —Su susurro fue acompañado de un suspiro corto.

Él espiró con fuerza e hizo lo que le indicó. Tres pares de ojos le observaban desde el interior de la casa y sonreían al verlo sentado en el césped junto a su intento de casa en el jardín.

Sonrió y alzó una mano para saludar a los niños y ellos agitaron sus manitos antes de desaparecer con pequeñas risas cerrando la cortina.

Acomodó a Elsa y enlazó sus brazos en torno a su cintura, acercando su rostro a su oído.

—¿Ellos saben que el animalito dormirá en casa? —interrogó y la comisura de su labio se elevó por el estremecimiento que la recorrió, nunca fallaba. Depositó un beso en su lóbulo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda haciendo círculos con su pulgar.

—Lo supieron el día de la visita al veterinario, pero estaban ilusionados con verte hacer lo que _Phineas_ y _Ferb_, que no pude más que dejarte en las sombras un tiempo. Ellos creen que tú lo sabías también y que querías demostrarles que podías hacer lo que esos niños —explicó su esposa temblando porque estaba provocándole cosquillas.

—Sólo por eso no me enojaré contigo, pero aun así me las pagarás —manifestó separándola y tomándola por sorpresa antes de besarla con ella recostada en el pasto.

Con los niños en casa no irían más allá de algunos besos, pero cuando ellos durmieran se vengaría de ella de la única forma que él sabía hacerlo. Ella gimió removiéndose incómoda y su mano derecha abandonó su cabello antes de desaparecer bajo su cuerpo, extrayendo la bola de papel con los planos inservibles.

Él rió y se inclinó sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo con levedad para no dejar una huella que suscitara preguntas indiscretas de cualquiera de sus hijas.

—Has aprendido del peor, dulzura —comunicó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, ganándose un gemido ahogado de su esposa, antes de separarse cuando ella colocó sus manos sobre la parte baja de su camisa.

Mientras ella respiraba con la nariz arrugada, él recorrió su pierna derecha con su índice, aprovechando que ella portaba un vestido veraniego que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus rodillas. Con su mano libre cogió la de ella cuando trató de apartarle y la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un beso en su muñeca, sonriendo victorioso por su pulso desbocado.

Él no sabía cómo se mantenía un poco inafectado, pero agradecía que fuera ella la que estuviera cayendo.

—Recuerda a los niños —chantajeó ayudándole a incorporarse y obteniendo a cambio una mirada enfadada, que eliminó tras negar con un suspiro.

Le auxilió en la tarea de quitarse la basurilla de su cabello y lamentó que su último corte le hubiera dejado con menos cabellera con la cual deleitarse. No se veía mal con el cabello dos centímetros debajo de los hombros —Elsa nunca se vería mal para él—, pero la prefería con su melena rubia hasta media espalda.

Quizá sólo debía acostumbrarse a ese nuevo aspecto, la manera en que se lo había recortado el estilista hacia que se crearan un poco de ondas en las puntas, haciéndola ver más atrevida.

Unas risas interrumpieron sus cavilaciones y de la puerta trasera de la casa una pequeña pelota azul salió rebotando hasta detenerse en medio del jardín. Momentos después aparecieron dos animalillos pequeños siguiéndola, con sus tres hijos por detrás.

El perrito de manchas negras y marrones olfateó todo el pasto y emitió unos ladridos cuando el minino blanco encontró la pelota antes que él y jugaba con ella.

_Snoopy_ y _Copo de nieve _comenzaron a pelearse por la pelota y, en sus brazos, Elsa comenzó a reír, mientras Emma trataba de llamar la atención de su gata con una pelota rosa.

—¡Mami! _Copo de nieve _es amigo de _Snoopy_. —Lily gritaba entre risas aproximándose a ellos con los brazos extendidos. Ella estaba increíblemente fascinada con las nuevas dos mascotas, al igual que los otros dos.

Cuando su pequeña se sentó a su lado, Phil logró arrebatarle la pelota al perrito y los ladridos de éste inundaron el jardín conforme perseguía a su hijo dando vueltas. Apartó la mirada de ellos y notó que el gatito andaba con calma y _elegancia _hasta sus pies, acurrucándose junto a él con pequeños ronroneos hacia Elsa, que había tomado gusto por él.

Con fastidio observó a su esposa e hija darle caricias al gato, el cual abrió los ojos un momento y maulló satisfecho por las atenciones de dos de sus mujeres favoritas. Comenzaría a odiarlo si quería volverse el favorito de los dos animalitos, _Snoopy_ era mucho mejor.

Phil le lanzó la pelota a Emma y apretó los labios con los ruidos del perrito al verse engañado. Al menos el gato no era tan escandaloso.

Suspiró resignado, tendría que acostumbrarse a ambos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que es más corto que el anterior, pero no lo alargué más porque no quería perder la idea principal :3, me surgió con una platica con mi mamá xD**

**F: Jaja, sí, ya hace mucho de que publicaba aquí, pero creo que este fic será el que perdurará un poquito por aquí :)**

**Los dejo, es hora de comer :9**

**Cuídense mucho, nos vemos hasta la próxima, y sigan paseando por el fandom :)**

**Hoe.**

**PD: ¿Es mejor Snowflake o copo de nieve para el gato? xD**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí trataré unos pequeños puntitos de las decisiones que he tomado, incluyen cuánto tiempo me verán por aquí en los meses por venir (por aquellos que estén interesados en mis historias):_

1) Por el momento, daré una pausa a las actualizaciones en "El uno para el otro", "Con especial dedicación" y este fic, "Un momento u otro". La razón es que me dedicaré a concluir "Siempre presente", para finalizarlo y no confundirme más. Tengo las ganas, la inspiración y los ánimos para escribir las treinta mil palabras que más o menos restan para terminarse. También, porque pretendo darle un poquito de importancia al fic que hago con Frozen, que pensaba publicar este mes, pero decidí no hacerlo sino como a finales de febrero o comienzos de marzo, lo siento :(. Me dije que en enero le pondría atención y no lo hice :/

2) He abierto un poll en mi perfil, para lo que serán dos OS's que haré en el futuro, que irán a "El uno para el otro". Espero su colaboración y se las agradezco. Estará abierta hasta el 17 de marzo...

¿Cuándo se publicarán las historias? Será hasta finales de abril o principios de mayo.

3) Lo único que seguirá actualizándose por ahora, es "Fría como el hielo" (para quienes leen, por supuesto), y en algún momento "Siempre presente" (también a quienes leen), hasta la conclusión de ambos. Para dentro de un mes o poquito más el fic con Frozen :D.

4) En Semana Santa de este año actualizaré aquí :3


End file.
